


Broadening horizons

by mancal99



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 62,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mancal99/pseuds/mancal99
Summary: Otis and Maeve are nearing the end of their time at Moordale Secondary. So what does the future bring? Straight to university? Are there any other options? Emily Sands and Jean Milburn may have something to say about this. Could a geographical separation over several months have any effect on their rocksolid relationship?
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	1. What next?

“Today we'll be having a look at what may happen after you all leave Moordale. Before heading off to university, have any of you thought about getting out into the big wide world, broadening your horizons before starting on your courses?”

Emily Sands waited for ideas and answers, but surprisingly none were forthcoming. For such a diverse group of highly intelligent individuals, she had expected some feedback, but what was this? Blank faces? Silence? Were they all so focused on going straight to college?

Writing comics, bodybuilding, statistical analysis, politics, journalism, literature and philosophy were all admirable paths to follow. But all of that could be done without travelling too far afield.

Some of the group had already travelled with their parents, to the usual holiday places, some within Europe, others to more exotic faraway destinations. So Ms Sands thought she'd prompt them into considering something like project work at home or abroad.

“Travel plans, anybody?”

Dex said he'd be at his parents' villa on the French Riviera, Viv in Nigeria, Steve up in the Scottish highlands doing outdoor pursuits, Ola at a holiday course in Paris, combining French with a taster in journalism at the Sorbonne ...... but all intended to be back for October to start at college.

Maeve Wiley fidgeted with the ring on her finger. 

“I guess I'll be at the pretzel place.....it'll be a bore but should get me through the holiday before Cambridge.”

“Well, if any of you have any thoughts about longer-term projects at home or abroad, my door is always open ...... and if there's no other feedback, we'll just discuss the upcoming general election before the lunchbreak.”

Maeve thought idly to herself, “We share absolutely everything, but I haven't got a clue what Milburn is planning for the summer. Off to Spain or Italy with his mum I suppose.”

“Otis, have you thought about what you'd like to do over the summer? Do you and Maeve have plans of any sort?”

Jean Milburn was mentally prepared for Otis heading up to Cambridge, when suddenly it occurred to her that a gap year could really help broaden his horizons. Why should it be Cambridge straight after the holidays?

At lunch she put it to him, and surprisingly, he seemed more than just a little bit interested.

“I'll talk to Maeve and see what she thinks.”

Could either of them even consider a separation for a year before Cambridge?


	2. The need to look at things like adults

Otis knew his girlfriend was up to her eyes in work for the aptitude scheme and they'd agreed that she should be left to her books for most of the evening on school days, but by 10 to 10.30pm she felt the need to hear his voice and usually called him to ask how his day had been.

But at exactly 10 o'clock her phone rang and it was him, and he still made the butterflies swarm inside her.

“Hey dickhead. What's up?”

“Oh, the usual ...... except for one thing.”

She knew by the tone of his voice that there was something he wanted to talk to her about, and at the same time that there was nothing to cause any kind of concern.

Otis came straight out with what he wanted to say. There was no trace of the nervousness and insecurity he'd felt whenever he heard her voice right back at the beginning.........

“Mum put it to me at lunch that there seemed to be no urgency to get straight off to Cambridge after the holidays and she started talking about a gap year.........”

Maeve came straight back at him with what Ms Sands had been talking about in the aptitude scheme.

“I'll be at the bloody pretzel parlour boring myself silly, but at least it's some kind of income.”

This is exactly what Otis had suspected. Maeve was a brilliant thinker, but she'd considered several alternatives, none of which she could afford to do.... 

Maeve was repeating the same old things to herself......There'd be no continental gallivanting for her to be doing because of her everyday life, which didn't involve much except TV and reading. But she consoled herself that at least she had her sweet dickhead to make things better.

Otis also knew that once she got an idea in her head, it would be difficult to change her attitude. Would she resign herself to the boredom of that awful summer job? He still wanted to get her take on him possibly doing a gap year away from Moordale, because what his mum had suggested really sounded like a good way to broaden his outlook on life.

“So how would you feel if I started to move further afield and do some kind of project, possibly even overseas, Maeve?”

She knew every corner of his brilliant mind and this didn't surprise her. She was mature enough to know that people couldn't always stay stuck in the same place. It wasn't good for the brain and didn't exactly encourage ..........

“Still there, Maeve?”

“Yep. You know how we both feel when we're apart, but you have to look at this sort of stuff sensibly. I wouldn't want to stop you from doing anything you had your heart set on... and what's a few months apart? Our rings are solid proof that something like that wouldn't force us apart. I love you, Otis and I couldn't stand in your way....... anyway we could always skype........”

“Thanks for telling me, Maeve, and the rings we wear, even though they're not engagement rings, are proof that we have something special that won't be torn apart by being apart for a month or two.”

“OK, dickhead... I think we can read each other's minds and I couldn't imagine being with anybody else........ You?”

“You're right Maeve, we CAN read each other's minds and you're unique. I'm so lucky to have someone like you and nobody else would do. I love you.”

“Me too dickhead.”

They hung up, but both of them knew that real life wasn't always the way they'd portrayed it. Time apart would make its mark on them. ........ but who would feel it first, and what then??


	3. Ups and downs, mood swings, or the brain just playing tricks

Two seconds after he had hung up that night, she started missing him so terribly.

“Wiley you absolute idiot!” she cursed herself. “He hasn't even gone yet.”

Her mind was racing, she was desperately trying to think of stuff to keep her brain occupied while he'd be away, maybe Ms Sands could offer her something to ease the pain of missing him. She was tough, she was resilient, she was feisty, she was intelligent......... but only one person turned her into the most defenceless, biggest softie on the planet..... and he'd be gone soon.

“Come on, Wiley, things always look worse at night, you're tired, you're stressed out, things will look better in the morning....... and there's always dumb luck. Just switch off and get some sleep. You've had a tough day, you're tired enough to just drop off to sleep.”

And she cried herself to sleep.

And she was right about the mood swings.

As the sun shone through her window into the caravan, she knew that gut feeling. The feeling you get when you wake up and ask yourself 'And how are you today?'

'I'm good.'

She knew Ms Sands's door was always open, and today her favourite English teacher would be sacrificing her lunch hour to give students career advice.

She texted the guy who always gave her those amazing dancing myriads of butterflies. The guy who could tear down her defences, but she wasn't completely defenceless. He made her so strong too.

She knew he'd agree even before she started typing.

“Hey dickhead, Ms Sands is doing her career advice thing today in the lunch hour. Let's go. See you at her office at 1pm. Don't be late! I love you more than you could ever imagine xx”

And her powers of persuasion didn't let her down. He texted back instantly.

“See you there. I love you madly and forever xx”

“No holiday jobs after graduation yet, Maeve, try to stick it out at the pretzel parlour for another week or two.”

Ms Sands was doing her best, but Maeve's face fell nevertheless. Ups changing to downs already?

“But I can offer you something, and I know you don't always have time to check this stuff out. The Moordale ladies bookclub will be meeting from next week and the topics will include Woolf, de Beauvoir, Sartre...... and wait for it, Maeve, the bookclub chair discovered one of your essays in the school newsletter online, and they want to discuss it too. Get out of that caravan, Maeve Wiley. Do it!”

Maeve beamed and her heart leapt, almost bursting out of her chest. No cash, but she was still surviving.

Otis squeezed her hand and he knew she'd jump at the chance to join in discussions like that. She'd always been a loner, hated social gatherings, but this would be right up her street.

“Do it, Maeve. Do it for Ms Sands, do it for me, because if you don't I'll punch you in the face.”

Otis couldn't add 'dickhead' like she always did, so affectionately, and he realised that he'd never thought of a nickname for her. She was just his Maeve, and occasionally 'Little Miss Happy'. Hmmmmm.

As Maeve laughed her head off, Ms Sands couldn't suppress a smile. She'd got to know these two well, and she knew how much they enjoyed their banter.

Maeve almost tore the registration forms out of Ms Sands's hands and started filling them in as the Moordale Head of English turned to Otis.

“So, Otis, I hear you're looking for projects or work abroad.”

Otis nodded as Ms Sands leafed through her forms and brochures.

Her list was impressive.

“Psychology and Behavioural Sciences course in Stockholm, handyman on various yachts in the port of Genoa, picking grapes on the River Rhine, student teacher of English at a few language schools in Poland.......

Otis didn't actually jump at any of these, even though he wouldn't need the language skills. English would be fine for most of them, and his French was passable.

“Oh,” Ms Sands added. “There's a baker looking for an assistant in the kitchen in a city on the Swiss/German border.”

Now why did Otis Milburn's ears prick up at that? He was as bad at cooking as Aimee Gibbs, but the job involved unskilled work, beating eggs, rolling pastry, whipping cream and doing the shopping and deliveries.

“Give me the forms for that baker, please Ms Sands.”

Even though she was busy filling in her forms, Maeve thumped Otis on the shoulder playfully. She giggled and said “You and Aimee had better learn some cooking with me before you go.”

As they left, Maeve just had to ask him, “Why the baker, dickhead?”

“Maeve, I need a challenge, the work isn't difficult, despite the early mornings. I feel this time should be used stimulating my brain by doing something completely new, and I may pick up a few words of the language too.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Otis. Maybe you should go for it.”

Later that evening, her call to Otis was nothing but positive. There were no tears afterwards, and she knew she had to hold on tight, so tight, to feelings like these, because the downs would certainly come again while he was rolling his pastry and she was putting chocolate sauce on pretzels.

And don't worry. Don't be sad, Maeve Wiley, just remember what dumb luck has done for you too.


	4. Gap year arrangements, and enjoy the moment

Both Otis and Maeve had done extremely well in their exams, attaining the highest grades, and in the aptitude scheme, Maeve and Viv were joint-first. Places at Cambridge had been secured and finally the pressure was off.

Otis had come second behind Dex through sheer hard work, and Maeve, who could really pass exams with ease, was only stressed out by the sheer volume of work accumulating from the extra subjects she had taken on. 

A* grades in the “usual subjects” , including biology........oh that first encounter with him in the lab that had changed both their lives.....and in the new subjects she had chosen to satisfy her enormous thirst for knowledge, she had managed A grades in chemistry and physics.

So there was a Graduation Ball to look forward to with Mr Right at her side, and she had now disciplined herself during the good moments, of which there were many, to focus on only the good things, which she hoped she could fall back on when the Miss You tears (he still hadn't left yet) threatened to well up in the dead of night. ENJOY THE MOMENT rang in her ears as she mentally prepared herself herself for the coming romantic dances with him. Do NOT think this is the last dance before months apart. Shut the bad stuff out..... you're strong, Wiley, and you have that strength from Otis and the endless love he gives you.

The Ball was a complete success at all levels, as was the night of pure sweet love afterwards at the red house on the hill. And it was at that house that both Otis and Maeve discussed the gap year to come, with Jean providing support, ideas and valuable assistance.

Otis would be travelling to Switzerland by high-speed train from London in a few days' time to take up the job at the bakers. The baker would provide him with a small attic room until he found something more suitable.

And he wanted Jean to do something for him.

“Mum, I know I'll be getting the support I need from you, but I also want my independence. Yes it's brilliant of you to pay my rent for the first month until I find my feet, but after that, I want to fend for myself financially. If things go wrong I won't be giving up quickly, I'll stick it out, learn some German, and find stuff to do in my free time. I'm going to make it, mum.”

Jean Milburn's chest swelled with pride at the positive, independent thinking that flowed from her son's sharp mind.

“Agreed, Otis. I'll be there in an emergency, but I'm sure you'll do really well.”

And looking at Maeve across the table on the deck with a loving smile she added, “And I'm now looking at the source of your strength, Otis. Don't you ever let her go. I know she'll be making huge sacrifices in dealing with the time you'll be apart, and I'll be behind her all the way.”

Maeve Wiley smiled sweetly and she now deployed the 'enjoy the moment' strategy as she heard the words 'the time you'll be apart' to stop any tears from welling up in her beautiful brown eyes.

“Thanks, Jean, but I'm only a small part in all of this. It's you who are and will be handling Otis's welfare so well.”

Otis grinned at his girlfriend and said, “It's you, Maeve. And it always has been. If you say you're only playing a small part in this again I'll punch you in........oh never mind.” And he kicked her gently in the shin under the table.

“Dickhead!”

Maeve Wiley was determined to stay positive. She was going to stay at the pretzel place, but also stay in touch with Ms Sands, or anybody who could get her out of that shopping mall, and pounce as soon as the opportunity presented itself. 

She'd be taking the year off too, and using any chances her sharp brain could think of to make time go by as quickly as possible. He'd be home for Christmas, less than three months away. There was skype, and even though she didn't know it at that moment, dumb luck would be playing its part too........

Both Jean and Otis were constantly reminding her of the positives. She had a small income, she could get cash from coaching students struggling at school, whose parents could pay above average rates for their children to tap into her huge academic sources of knowledge, and all sorts of lovely people would be keeping their eyes open for her, seeking jobs that would make her more money and challenge her brilliant mind. 

Ever since she'd had her amazing dickhead to love and support her, there was much less of the 'scary Maeve' on show. She was gradually coming out of her shell, she'd be enjoying the book club, and ENJOYING THE MOMENT.

And to strengthen all of that, she was determined to share things and not keep them bottled up. Aimee, and even Eric would be getting visits from her, as well as Jean.

And on that very same evening there was a message from Ms Sands for her.

“Maeve I think we 've got something for you, and it's something you've never done before, but I know you'll be up to the challenge. Drop in at my office at 1pm tomorrow. I have a really good feeling about this.”

Maeve's night was going to be almost sleepless, but there would be no pitiful tears.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Back to campus?

Maeve's heart was racing as she knocked on Ms Sands's office door at precisely one o'clock. She'd been thinking since sunrise about what sort of help she'd be getting on the job front. She'd almost, oh my god, pushed Otis to the back of her mind as her brain went through all the jobs she might be doing as soon as she got out of that pretzel parlour.

A library or a bookshop maybe? A boutique or fashion shop? A second hand shop with all sorts of punk/goth stuff? A swimming pool attendant? A boring office job? A sound technician at a recording studio? A waitress or hotel chambermaid? A rocket scientist? A book critic?............

“Stop, Wiley. This is getting ridiculous..... let's just wait and see.”

What met her eyes as she entered wasn't remotely to do with any of these. No, it wasn't a huge shock exactly, but something she just hadn't expected. You didn't spend much time thinking about who would be in the room. Just Ms Sands at her desk sorting files or checking the screen on her computer.

The first person she saw, to the right of Emily Sands, was the man who'd sent her out of the lab on that life-changing morning to see if Otis Milburn was OK after that video of his mum had come up on screen, and Otis's traumatic, hurried exit. Otis had interested and intrigued her even then, with his knowledge of the female anatomy. She'd sort of pitied him as he rapidly left the room, but she hadn't expected their teacher to send her after him.......

“Oh, hello Mr Hendricks, hi Ms Sands.”

Emily Sands smiled warmly, and Hendricks looked up from a student file, hers, and gave her a polite smile.

Maeve was well known for not holding back, but she kept her mouth shut, even though she was dying to know what he was doing there.

Ms Sands got straight to the point, her manner friendly but objective.

“How does laboratory assistant sound to you, Maeve?”

So this was the thing Ms Sands had said she'd never done before. Her first thought was that she'd got three A grades in physics, chemistry and maths, and an A* in biology. She was well familiar with the inside of a science lab......... from a student's point of view. Her heart rate slowed down as now, the mystery was over. But it then quickened as she really could see herself assisting in the lab, looking professional in a white coat, and she'd be getting training of course.........

“Well, Maeve?”

“It sounds interesting, Ms Sands, and I'm sure you're about to give me some more details, which will get my undivided attention.” 

“Well, Maeve, let's get something out of the way first. Can you see yourself hanging on at the pretzel bar until the end of the summer holidays, because the new job would start with the new term, or more precisely, a week or so before the end of the holiday, when various staff here will be back in preparation for the new school year. That includes me and Mr Hendricks here. He will be more than happy to familiarise you with the job.”

Maeve Wiley processed this at lightning speed, her heart and brain racing.

“Yep. This means there would be light at the end of the tunnel and it's a sacrifice I'd be willing to make.”

She really wanted to hug Emily Sands for this, but she had to maintain some sort of control, and what would it be like to have Colin Hendricks as a boss, rather than a teacher?

And with a smile that could reduce any man to a quivering helpless wreck, she simply asked, “When exactly do I start?”

Ms Sands could see instantly that a huge weight was being lifted off Maeve's shoulders and felt a warm glow as she'd finally been able to help one of her favourite students.

“That's why I've asked Mr Hendricks to join us. He can fill you in on the details.”

Maeve politely turned her attention to the science and music teacher.

“Congratulations, Maeve, on your excellent exam results, which were a huge factor in your selection as a candidate, in fact the only candidate, for this position. I will be training you in the 10 days before term starts. 

“Your main task will be helping me set up experiments, and then helping students as they work with lab equipment. You'll have seen that as a student yourself. But things will then need to be cleaned and cleared away, health and safety is paramount, and there'll also be a side to this that you won't have seen as a student. 

“Ordering chemicals and equipment from suppliers, staying within a set budget, being here to accept deliveries, attending staff meetings, and other admin work. But as I say, I'll give you full details when your training starts.

“Hours will normally be school hours. And on a personal note, Maeve, I'd be delighted to have such a talented and diligent student....oops.... um...colleague helping to reduce my workload. Can I answer any questions?”

“Nope. Thanks Mr Hendricks for the concise detail and your warm compliments. I'll do my best to live up to expectations......”, and to herself “He's not such a weirdo.... and thank fuck I'll be out of that pretzel job in the not too distant future.”

Hendricks smiled and got up to leave as Ms Sands thanked him for his time and assistance. And as she closed the office door behind him, Maeve just couldn't hold back, leapt from her chair, and hugged Emily Sands warmly, tightly, and so gratefully.

The hug was returned in a friendly way, but also in a collegial manner that was by no means extreme or unprofessional.

“So, Maeve. I can see relief written on your face, but we're not quite done yet.”

“Oh? I think that was more than enough for one session, and thanks ever so much Ms Sands. You're a star!”

“Thank you, Maeve. But now stay in your chair, and fasten your seatbelt. I have more for you.”

“Fasten my seatbelt??” she grew so curious, and enjoyed the moment. What was she going to say now?

“Mr Hendricks mentioned admin work. Your task would be interesting, but would not warrant a full-time salary. But at various staff meetings, I've been able to get details on where else you could help us out here at school. Both practically and with admin work. These extra tasks, if you're interested, could boost your salary to that of a full-time employee.”

Maeve's seatbelt was now firmly fastened. She couldn't possibly have dreamed of what was to come as Ms Sands read her a list that was varied and filled a full sheet of A4 paper.

“Assisting library management, canteen management, assisting the head's secretary, pool management, sports grounds management, communication with local education authorities, class supervision, assisting overseas students, green thinking, and one or two more.”

Maeve was close to bursting point. Wait till Otis heard this.

“In the vernacular, Maeve, general dogsbody, or girl Friday. Formally, GAA- General Administration Assistant. This would pay your rent for the caravan, leaving quite a bit of small change for some more of life's necessities. 

“But, Maeve, I need to ask one thing of you. You need to be more outgoing, less of a loner. Could you do that for me, for the benefit of the school, and most importantly, for yourself?”

“Let me pick myself up off the floor first, Ms Sands. I'm pretty sure I can deal with that stuff, specially now the aptitude scheme work is out of the way. And I now know who can help me be less of a loner, starting with the book club ladies. Thank you so much again, and let's do it.”

“I look forward to working with you, Maeve. See you again soon.”

Maeve Wiley floated out of the office, her head spinning like a top, but with a stupid grin on her face.

She'd face the pretzel boredom. It was a small sacrifice to make, considering what was at the end of it. This was dumb luck indeed.

“Stay POSITIVE, Wiley!”

And how would all this help when, in two days' time, she'd be kissing her sweet dickhead goodbye?


	6. Learning the language

“Mein Name ist Otis Milburn. Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt. Ich komme aus England. Ich bin Student.”

This was in his “German for beginners” book, along with a few other useful phrases.

“Ich liebe die Schweiz. Bitte sprechen Sie langsam. Ich arbeite in der Küche beim Bäcker.”

(My name is Otis Milburn. I'm 18 years old. I come from England. I'm a student.......I love Switzerland. Please speak slowly. I work in the kitchen at the baker's.)

What was not in the book, but he'd looked it up, was another thing he considered top priority.

“Ich habe eine wunderbare Freundin. Ihr Name ist Maeve Wiley und ich liebe sie über alles in der Welt. Sie ist mein Ein und Alles.”

(I have a wonderful girlfriend. Her name is Maeve Wiley and I love her more than anything in the world. She's everything to me.)

He wanted to make a good start and say things that were important to him, and this made him smile, that distant look in his eyes as he pictured her beautiful brown eyes and her sweet loving smile.

And his phone rang. It was the girl he'd learned to describe in beginners' German.

“How did it go, Maeve?”

She answered in torrents of excited rapid-fire bursts, hardly pausing for breath, and making him gape in disbelief.

“That's unbelievable, Maeve!”

As he tried to digest it all, his first comment was, “You can't do all that on your own!”

“Assistant, dickhead, I'll be part of an overstretched team that needs my expert help.”

She was bubbling over, happy and excited, a staggering contrast to the miserable girl who had set out, dragging her feet to the pretzel bar, day in, day out.

“Let's celebrate, Maeve. My place on the deck with mum at 7.30, and a little later, just you and me, so I can congratulate you in my own special way......... I love you, little Miss Happy.”

“Otis, it's going to hurt soo much when you leave me, but now I have this to take my mind off the pain of missing you. And yes, I AM staying positive, don't you worry about that. You're my everything and I love you more than anything in this world.”

Otis smiled, his love for her overflowing as she said exactly what he had written in German about her. This was their telepathy working flawlessly. He'd show her his notes later on.

He felt sure they were both going to make the best of their time apart, and skype would be a wonderful way of seeing her smiling face.

And both hoped time would pass quickly. 

Jean Milburn, who had already detected some unhappiness in Maeve's face as she thought about being without Otis, was already making plans to alleviate that.


	7. Brown-eyes

For a brief moment, Otis Milburn was on the brink of cancelling the whole Swiss project. The words from the girl he loved so much had been ringing in his ears 'Otis, it's going to hurt soo much when you leave me ..........' 

How could he even dream of hurting her? Was he mad??

But he quickly came to his senses. Once you make a commitment, you stick to it, and he'd always been so upbeat about going to Schaffhausen. He'd even started to learn German. 

And he also hadn't been looking at the full picture. Because Maeve's sentence hadn't ended there.........

'but now I have this (job) to take my mind off the pain of missing you. And yes, I AM staying positive, don't you worry about that.'

She was showing immense strength and it was he, her solid rock, who was giving her that strength for the most part. If she was going to be strong, then he was too. 

His mum had said the same. She mentioned something both he and Maeve hadn't thought about. Yes, they were planning to skype, but if either of them needed advice they could hook up with Jean too, and do a 3-way talk. She was a relationship therapist after all, so who better to ask for advice if things got tough. They both shouldn't be overthinking so much about their separation.

So he texted Maeve about an hour before she was due to come over.

“Hey Maeve let's not think that it's our last dinner together tonight and get all sad and stuff. Promise? I adore you xx”

He didn't have to wait long for her response.

“Hey dickhead. Guess what. I was about to text the same thing. Haha. Telepathy or what? I'm so upbeat about the job I won't have time to get sad. Yes I promise. You'll never know how much I really love you, Otis xx” 

That wonderful reply made him so proud and happy and he replied,

“Mum suggested that if we needed her for ANYTHING, we could do a 3-way skype too. See you soon, brown-eyes xx” 

He wondered if she was going to like the name he was going to give her. She called him dickhead with so much affection, she loved his blue eyes, and he loved her brown eyes so much too. If she didn't like it, he could always remind her where that hatchet was............

That text made Maeve Wiley sit bolt-upright and think. Yes, a 3-way skype would be perfect, but 'brown-eyes'??

He'd always called her Maeve, and the sound of him saying her name was like sweet, sweet music. His blue eyes had always been the first to get her attention, even back in the lab that day. Whenever he fixed them on her those butterflies would start and they wouldn't stop.

Now she could see in black and white how much he loved her brown eyes. They could both drown in each other's eyes. They often spoke more than a million words. As that thought entered her head, the butterflies danced inside her. She loved it, she loved it so much. And she was going to tell him. Right now. 

“It's me, 'brown-eyes' again. 3-way skype's a great idea, and I love your blue eyes too. Loving the nickname, dickhead, and I want to hear it too when we're up close, dancing slow in your room tonight xxxxx”

Their smiles, and their eyes told them everything they needed to know as he answered the door to her in the pale moonlight.


	8. No long goodbyes

She looked indescribably beautiful. Her black party dress hugged her figure and her brown hair hung down loose, but tucked behind her ears. He loved the way she would tilt her head and look to one side as she would show him new earrings with a sweet 'Do you like them?' smile. She had done everything to look her best for her boyfriend that evening.

And she hadn't even opened her mouth yet.

When she looked at him the butterflies, which were her constant companions, danced happily inside her and she immersed herself, drowning for the billionth time in his sparkling ocean-blue eyes. And since she'd read his new nickname for her, that beautiful glow filled her from head to toe. It was like falling in love with him all over again, sweetly, deeply, passionately and endlessly.

But what she said was totally unexpected, and Otis's mouth fell open as she said confidently, and in perfect, almost accent-free German:

“Guten Abend, Herr Milburn. Es freut mich sehr, hier zu sein. Was gibt's zum Abendessen?”

(Good evening, Mr Milburn. I'm so happy to be here. What's for dinner?)

He knew the good evening bit, and the word for dinner, but reeled in admiration at her accent.

“Whoa, Maeve. I got a few words, but what was the middle bit??”

“Oh I googled a bit.... But don't bombard me with any more German. That's all I know, oh, hang on, just a bit more: 'Ich liebe dich so sehr, du bist mein Ein und Alles.'”

(I love you so much, you're my everything.)

Otis needed to pick himself up off the floor. She had said, word for word, some of the things he had in the notes he would presently show her, without having seen them or heard them from him. Sheer telepathy. God he loved her so much.

“Come on in. Hungry?”

“Hmm, I could manage a bit more than a 'You waited' sandwich. Smells good.....and so do you.”

We all know which aftershave he'd put on.

Jean had prepared a coq au vin, slightly more skilfully than Otis's chicken at that party, and they went out onto the deck, which was decorated in pretty coloured party lights, and there were real torches, the flames flickering, reflecting in their eyes as they enjoyed the romantic atmosphere and cool, but not uncomfortable evening air. The moon shone and the stars were there for them too, twinkling and flashing in the night sky, and Venus was there too. Beauty that had been there for billions of years.

They sat and both immediately noticed something Jean had put on the table in Maeve and Otis's places while he had answered the door.

Two identical rectangular parcels which Jean said they should both open now. The sex and relationship therapist was also doing her bit, besides cooking a delicious-smelling meal, to make it a perfect evening for them both.

They were both taken by complete surprise as they unwrapped two electronic devices, tablets with much larger displays than their phones. 

“Much better to skype with,” Jean smiled, knowing full well that they would be put to good use in the coming months.

“Oh my god thanks ever so much, mum,” was all he could say.

Maeve Wiley just couldn't hold back the tears, just the right, happy tears as she thanked the woman she wished had been her mum right from the start. “You're an absolute star, Jean.”

Dinner was delicious, and all three laughed and joked happily as Maeve filled them in on the details of her job to come, and Otis described the itinerary for his trip to Switzerland. 

Jean would be taking him to London by car the next day for an overnight stay near St Pancras station, where the high-speed train would whisk him off to the continent at 10am for a 10-hour journey to Zürich, where the baker's son would be picking him up from the station.

Maeve would not be going to London with them. Sitting in the car for a few hours would be too much like a long goodbye. She hated long goodbyes and killed the sad thought instantly, saying she would definitely be there with Jean to pick him up at Christmas.

Later, as Otis took a quick bathroom break, Jean took Maeve by the hand and said quietly, and full of understanding, “You and Otis did so well this evening, making the most of just being together. I was watching you both and I didn't see a single trace of sadness. Let me kill that awful word and therapise you very quickly, Maeve. If you get sad in those moments alone, just think of how good this evening has been, and if you feel things are getting too much for you, I'm always just a phonecall away, and if the nights are hard, just remember that a good cry is cathartic and does the world of good. I guarantee and I promise you, things will look better in the morning. It won't happen, Maeve dear, but if you find yourself needing a good cry slightly too often, we can set up a skype call with Otis very quickly."

Jean fetched the coffee cups from the kitchen, Maeve took Otis by the hand and squeezed it lovingly. Looking deep into his blue, blue eyes as they sparkled in the torchlight, she whispered, with all her incredibly deep love for him, “I so need to be in your freakishly long arms slow dancing with you in your room, dickhead. I trust and love you so so much.”

He gazed back at the lovely eyes that had mesmerised him and shattered all his defences from day one, “Me too.......brown-eyes.”

His new nickname for her sent little electric shocks through the whole of her trembling body and she sighed into his ear, “Dinner and chat have been so good, Otis. Now let's make it perfect. Oh my god I need you.”

Jean had hardly left them for bed when he took her hand and led her upstairs, and within moments they were slowdancing so close, in complete deliriously happy paradise as the music drifted over them.

Their sweet passionate lovemaking and its tender aftermath as they snuggled up and held each other so close would be just the right thing to look back on in the coming weeks.

Yes, weeks, not months, because dumb luck would be bringing them back together, if only for a short while, several weeks before Christmas.

Well done, Otis. Well done Maeve. You've both been strong. Keep up the good work.


	9. Aimee and Maeve

Otis would be on the train now, speeding southwards through Germany.

He was, of course, on Maeve's mind now, but there were no 'I Miss You' tears, there was no sadness.

On the contrary, that night had been so wonderful, so incredibly beautiful, and in gorgeous surroundings with pretty party lights and a cool evening breeze blowing, that it would stay in her thoughts forever, and she smiled happily as she went over again and again what they had said and done.

He'd brought out his brilliant magic yet again and he and Jean had done so much to make her feel at ease on an occasion where most lovers would have spent the evening just crying at the thought of being apart for so long.

'And hey, Wiley' she sighed happily to herself 'you did pretty well too.' There's nothing at all wrong with self-praise when it's so richly deserved.

Her sweet dickhead, she was 1000% sure, loved her even more than ever. There was no need at all to explain to herself why he had chosen to call her 'brown-eyes'.............. Maeve was flying now, not walking to Aimee's place.

Anyway, if she had moments like these to support her, she would survive the coming months pretty well.

So why Aimee's place? She was alone again now, and there was time for a bit of self-analysis, but she really shouldn't be overthinking things.

But Maeve was a philosopher, and had spent so much of her life just thinking. Why did she need to talk to Aimee now?? Couldn't she leave that for a time when she was down and needed a friendly, giggly, bubbly character to cheer her up?

Aimee needed support. Steve was still away in the highlands of Scotland, and she was missing him. So they'd have that in common too. And sadly, she wasn't fully over that assault. During her exams she'd had a few bad days, resulting in her failing in all but two of her subjects. She would have to repeat the final year.

Did Maeve have a guilty conscience when she almost jumped for joy at that? She'd have a close friend to talk to on campus now, especially when she thought she might need cheering up. 

Her job was going to keep her so busy, however, that there'd hardly be time for giggling with Miss Gibbs.

She arrived at the big house before she knew it, and they'd spend several hours having fun, cooking, and just being there for each other. They'd even done some mind maps, where Maeve had asked exactly the right questions, the answers to which convinced Aimee that she had no need to worry or feel sad at being separated from Steve. 

And Aimee, with her talent for asking simple questions, (both Maeve and Otis could have hugged her for that question she had asked before they had finally held hands and kissed for the first time. 'If, for some reason, doesn't matter what, you could never see him or talk to him again, how would you feel about that?'), Aimee Gibbs could and should really have been a therapist like Otis.

That afternoon, Maeve's answers to Aimee's questions had shown that their time apart could be survived, not super-easily, but optimistically.

Was Maeve's situation totally hopeless? No.

Were they madly in love with each other? A love that could overcome just about anything? Yes.

Could Maeve find distraction? Professionally and in her leisure time, while still being totally faithful to him? Yes.

And slightly more difficult to put into words, but crucial to their happiness......Why was she sometimes so sad without him?

After some discussion the answer to that question had not been hard to arrive at.

They needed to be together again soon, and the wait wouldn't be forever. Their love was strong, and that had been the answer to the second question. They had this precious love, where thousands of other unhappy teenagers were so lonely and on the point of going totally crazy. 

Was it really so bad, so negative to cry? No. Crying was cathartic, but Jean had told her that already.

By the time all this had been resolved, both Aimee and Maeve felt that the day hadn't been wasted.

Maeve's phone buzzed. It was him. And her heart leapt with sweet sweet love, almost bursting through her chest.

“Arrived safely. The baker's family are so friendly and between them, they speak quite a lot of English. Can't wait for tablets to be up and running.”

And her joy was boundless as he ended with 

“I love you so much my beautiful brown-eyes.... your love is making me so strong. You are brilliant beyond all definition xx”

She texted straight back.

“Hey dickhead, Aimee says hi and she asked me some of 'those questions' today. You and A make me soooo strong. Glad you're safe. We're going to make it just fine, you and me, Otis. I love you like crazy xx”

Maeve didn't walk home that night, she floated on cloud nine.


	10. Everything OK?

Otis had travelled through the Channel Tunnel to Cologne, where he got a connection through to Zürich. The trains were fast, clean and comfortable and all announcements were in English, French and English in France, and German and English in Germany, so he picked up some vocabulary along the way.

Peter Keller, the baker's son had been told to look out for a tall, slim guy wearing a blue, red and beige jacket, which had been easy to spot. Peter, who was two years older than Otis, greeted him in very good English. He had done five years in school and had spent a year in New England on a student exchange. Otis got on fine with him and asked him to speak slowly in German to him, translating when necessary, so he could get a feel for the language. 

It was just under an hour to Schaffhausen, with views of the Alps and a roaring waterfall, where the 'Rheinfall', 23 metres high and 150 metres wide was a big tourist attraction.

Franz Keller and his wife Eva gave him a warm welcome, also in English. He had been a cook in the Swiss army and had practice from speaking to NATO and UN troops from all over. Eva had had a few years of English in school, but also took in students from Britain and the USA.

Otis immediately asked them to speak in German as often as possible, otherwise he'd never pick the language up.

And he knew things were going to work out just fine. Work would start at 5.30am, a bit early, but he'd be done by three, giving him time for a short nap before spending the evening getting to know the town. He'd be getting Tuesdays, when the bakery was closed, and Sundays off.

And as he went up to his attic room after a light dinner and a friendly chat, he was tired but happy at how things had started off, and that's when he had texted Maeve. The UK was an hour behind Switzerland so he wouldn't want to wake her early in the mornings, but late afternoons and evenings, depending on how tired he was, would be fine.

Maeve had another 10 working days to go at the pretzel place, but the way she was feeling now, happy, optimistic and elated after Otis had texted, she was pretty sure that time would fly by. And all being well, they'd be skyping on Tuesday evening........

Jean had called to see if everything was OK as Maeve was getting ready for bed. Otis had messaged his mum too, so they were all up to date. Maeve fell asleep with a contented smile on her face. Two of the people she cared about most had made sure she was OK, and she'd had a lovely time with Aimee.

She woke next morning at her usual time for work, and she asked herself, 'Hey Wiley, are you OK today?' 

'Just perfect.'

And on her lunchbreak she went to a store that was having a sale and got herself a couple of pairs of smart casual black trousers for work at Moordale. She had black trainers that were still in good shape, and a few changes of shirt and tops. As she was leaving the shop, a cheery familiar voice greeted her from behind. She spun round and smiled happily. So yet another lovely person was checking up on her.

“Hi Maeve! Everything OK with you today?”

“Hey Eric! Couldn't be better.”

Eric knew she was being honest just by looking at her face.

“Maeve, Adam's going to be busy at a dog training centre tomorrow. Like to get a coffee in your lunchbreak or after work?

“Lunchbreak will be fine, Eric! Look forward to it. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Maeve!”

Now why did Maeve Wiley sail through the afternoon at work with a smile for every customer at the pretzel bar?

Deep down, she was beginning to suspect that, before he left, her sweet dickhead had been rallying round the nicest people she knew, just so they could make 100% sure she was OK, and she loved him for it.

And she was OK, perfectly OK.


	11. The small victories, and those eyes

Franz and Eva Keller had invited Otis down for breakfast on Monday morning at 7am to ease him into his working day. The 5.30am starts would kick in on Wednesday.

Over delicious warm bread rolls and hot coffee Franz told him he'd be just watching what was going on in the kitchen to start with, but he'd need to deliver cakes to three different addresses today, and more if and when orders came in. This would be happening often as people would always be celebrating birthdays, anniversaries and ordering food in at work. 

He'd be using an oldfashioned bakery delivery bike combined with the GPS on his phone to find places in the town. 'Keep to the right!' was his constant reminder that he was no longer cycling in Moordale.

Conversation was in simple German and Otis was rapidly picking up useful words and phrases. Being in the country itself was heaps better than sitting in his room with a book.

And rather than the river at home, he'd have the Rhine a few hundred metres away and the constant roar of the waterfall as he approached it. And instead of Moordale's wooded hills, the mighty Swiss Alps were not far away.

By 3.30pm he was done for the day and he decided to explore the parts of the town he hadn't already seen on the bike. 

And after dinner with the Kellers he was already yawning at 9pm. Concentrating on the new language was taking its toll, and tomorrow, Tuesday, his day off, he needed to register with the Swiss authorities.

His eyes already half-closed, he turned his thoughts to Maeve. His heart overflowing with sweet love for her, he texted her.

“Hey Maeve, I'm fine and I had such an eventful day. There'll be time to talk about that when we skype on Tuesday, 7.30pm my time. Love you endlessly and more xx”

Her reply came almost the second after he'd hit the send button.

“Hey, dickhead. So good to hear from you, and thanks for getting various people to check on me. Haha. You're amazing, you know that? Having coffee with Eric tomorrow and look forward so much to skyping... I trust and love you so much xx”

She woke the next morning and reached out for him, but he wasn't th.........

'KILL IT! BANG! KAH-BOOM! CRASH! GOT IT!'

That worked pretty well. 

'I win. Nine days to go.'

Coffee with Eric today and skype at 6.30 and the book club straight after that. 

At the breakfast table she called Jean and told her proudly of her victory at dawn.

Jean Milburn smiled warmly and simply said, “Congratulations Maeve dear, you can do it, we can do it and true love can do it. I thought you might be calling for help, but I'm so glad to be proved wrong. Have a great day.”

Maeve Wiley knew she would.

And still in victory mode, she told Eric firmly over coffee NEVER to ask if she was coping, if she was missing him, and all that crap.

“Eric just think positive, OK?”

“Message understood Maeve. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Got that?”

“Yep...... Thanks Eric.....Oh, and he calls me brown-eyes now.”

Eric grinned from ear to ear and gushed, “Oh my god, you two!! You're brilliant! Let me look.”

“What?”

“At your eyes.”

She leaned towards him with a smile that would almost have turned a gay man straight.

Eric's smile was honest and sincere. “Yep, I can see why he loves them, and you, so much. There's such a crystal clear message written there, Maeve. Pure love and affection.”

And she kissed him on the cheek.

Eric was still looking for work, enjoying Adam's company more than ever, and his family were giving him so much support. And he said it was true. Otis had given him strict instuctions to check on Miss Wiley and make sure she was OK.

She squeezed his hand, her heart beating fit to burst as she got even more proof that her dickhead cared so, so much for her, and told him about her new job and how it would be occupying just about all her waking hours.

Before they knew it, the lunchbreak was over, Eric left her with a hug, and she sailed through another positive, productive afternoon. Her boss hardly recognised her, and she was now starting to get tips, some quite generous, as customers grew to appreciate her cheerful care and attention..........

And when he came onscreen only five minutes early and smiled broadly at her, his blue eyes flashing, she returned his smile, her heart bursting with love. Her eyes, to which she'd applied light makeup, told him all he needed to know.

“Hi, dickhead. I love you like crazy..... what about you?”

He said three words that made her heart overflow with sweet, sweet love.

“Hi, brown-eyes.”


	12. The meaning of love

So they'd both looked forward so much to skyping and it turned out to be so sweet, and much better in some ways than they'd expected it to be.

They brought each other up to date, Maeve smiling and happy, butterflies dancing in her stomach because he'd asked Jean and Eric to check up on her, and as a result, a happy Maeve Wiley was now even smiling at the customers in the pretzel parlour, and getting tips for it. Aah the power of love.

She gazed into his blue eyes and listened intently as he told her about how kind the Kellers were, about his first taste of work delivering cakes, the beautiful Swiss scenery and picking up the language rapidly. His room was not a palace, but adequate until he found something else. He gave her a quick virtual tour with his tablet as he described it.

“Stop there a moment, dickhead, what's that?” It was a photo of her on the wall right next to his bed. More dancing butterflies.

Otis could see she was doing fine. There was not a hint of sadness anywhere in her pretty face or body language. He thought she'd made a wise decision by planning to go to the book club straight after their call. Was it a little plan of hers to keep herself occupied? Discussing her favourite authors and philosophers to stop herself from missing him too much after his face had disappeared from the screen?

He stopped himself from going down that path. He killed all notions of sadness when it was a simple fact that that sadness just wasn't there. No sign of it. He was overthinking things. Anyway, they were loving their chat and just enjoying the moment.

He adored it when she told him Eric had looked into her eyes and told her what he'd seen written in them. It was even simpler for Maeve. She was loving every second of being with him on skype. Nothing was going to take that away from her.

It was all sweetness and love, even though they couldn't touch and hold each other tight. And with this in mind, not hiding anything, Maeve told him how she'd reached out for him in bed at dawn that morning.

What she said touched him, it moved him and it shook him to the core, and not at all in a bad way. It gave him lots to think about, and huge reserves of strength for any future moments he might be faced with if he found himself missing her. 

“Otis I woke and reached out for you, and I killed the pain stone dead instantly because I thought of how you and Jean were helping me so much. And with my brain fixed on the use of language, which I do know quite a lot about, I reasoned with myself. It's pure semantics.

“Just think of this, dickhead.... actually with your therapist brain and your amazing expertise you might have thought of it already. 

“Look at the words that every lover has used so many times: 'I reached out for you, but you weren't there.' 

“But Otis you WERE there. You're always there for me and you always will be. Always. Whenever I need you you're there. And I still can't believe how much you care for me so lovingly and with so much dedication....... (Oh the waiting room at the clinic and the lovely red flowers) .... and you show it in so many sweet ways. I love you so, so much dickhead. 

“To put it quite simply, you weren't PRESENT at the time, but Otis you're always THERE. ... In my mind, in my dreams, in my heart and in every single ounce of my being. There's you, and a long, long, long way behind you, come the other priorities of life.

“OK, Otis, I couldn't touch you, I couldn't hold you and kiss you. But you're mine and I HAVE you and you love me. The next big hug, and the next tender, loving kiss are waiting for me. Guaranteed. True fact.

“The people who are really sad don't have friends or an understanding family or lovers. They don't have the special thing we have Otis. They are the ones who need help. You and I can help ourselves, and we have Jean and Aimee and Eric if we need them............

“I'll stop now, and we can carry on next Sunday, or whenever we need to. OK?”

Otis Milburn, expert sex therapist, son of two more therapists, had never heard anything like this in his life before. He didn't want a long silence here because their time together was valuable and she needed to get to her book club. But he could think about all this and digest it later.

“Maeve Wiley,” he said, his voice trembling in awe of what she had said and what she was doing to him, “when you've done your English degree, go on and do psychology. You're so amazing and I can't put it into words. I love you more than anything else in this world, brown-eyes. Never, never leave me.”

“I won't.”

They said their goodbyes and she was gone, off to amaze a group of ladies who wouldn't know what was going to hit them. She was so inspired.

Otis Milburn didn't miss her after the call ended. She wasn't present, but she was THERE. For him and only him. Always.


	13. School and work

Before Otis fell asleep he looked through his attic window at the moon and the stars above Schaffhausen and he knew she'd be looking at that same skyscape as she walked to the bookclub. 

What he had heard from her in the skype chat had hit him so hard and so wonderfully. He just couldn't believe it. He knew so well that she loved him, but her scientific analysis of their relationship and their feelings for each other was so typically expert. No wonder Ms Sands had always praised her so highly for her essaywriting skills. 

He was a therapist but he was still in awe of how she'd so lovingly described her feelings for him and he was now convinced that he loved her a million times more than before.

And this made something click in his brain. He was going to repay her for her undying love for him. He didn't know how exactly, but he had such a strong feeling that dumb luck was going to play a significant part in the not-too-distant future.

He was right. These two deserved it, especially after their nervousness, their insecurity and frustration, their unfulfilled longing for each other, which really hadn't been that long ago.

He threw himself into his work in the kitchen next morning, despite the early start. Franz Keller hadn't known him long, but he could see the determination in Otis's eyes as he rapidly learned his new tasks.

First job was always helping to roll dough to form the 1,000 bread rolls the bakery turned out on weekdays, 2,000 on Saturdays. Beating eggs, whipping cream would be easy. There'd be shopping to do for little things that the Kellers wouldn't be getting at the wholesalers, and deliveries that would get him out of the warm kitchen. And all the while he was rapidly picking up the words he needed to do those tasks.

And in a very short time Franz had discovered the source of Otis's inspiration. Otis had shown him and Eva the pictures in his phone.

Maeve Wiley.

Eva smiled at Otis and fondly recalled her first dates with Franz as she saw how Otis's face always brightened whenever he saw Maeve's pictures.......

The book club discussion, focusing on de Beauvoir that evening, was marked by the dynamic presence of one person. Maeve had to hold herself back, so as to let the others get a word in. And there were one or two there that she could really imagine going for a coffee with. 

Another bonus point for her. She'd be busying herself with yet another activity to make time go by.

She had played such an important part in that skype call and she knew she had shown her boyfriend a new side to her love for him.

Armed with her love for him and the fresh memory of that call, she also threw herself into her work. Before she knew it, Wednesday was over and she was on her way to the library to read up on a ton of literature that she'd need for her new job. Seven working days till her training started.

Her heart leapt once again when she read an attachment to a message Otis had sent. He'd been to some website and dug out some lab assistant stories that she could tell Colin Hendricks when she started. 

'We definitely had lab technicians. I clearly remember an incident when I was about 14, where the teacher was trying to do some experiment involving a massive tin, some baking powder and a rubber tube and a bunsen burner..

'Nothing happened. Several times.

'Mrs Stamp silently entered the lab, edged him out of the way, and made the explosion happen first time. And silently left.

He looked a dick, and we all loved her. I got the feeling that this had happened before so she was lurking outside.'

She laughed her head off and immediately read between the lines. This was Otis's idea of how efficiently she'd be doing her job in the near future. He had such confidence in her and had found yet another way to support her.

There was even a joke.

'My mum was a lab tech at London University - which was where she met my dad who was a junior lecturer in Chemistry at the time.

'It was chemistry!'

And she remembered, with deep, deep love in her eyes, the chemistry between her and her dickhead that had brought them together.......

And in fact her job would include the mundane, as shown in another anecdote Otis had found.

'I was a lab technician for a few months. We generally lurked in the science prep room preparing the experiments (as ordered by the teachers). During the day we only emerged into the classrooms to deliver the experiments and collect the detritus afterwards; also (after school hours) watering the plants in the labs and feeding the tank of livestock (snails) - it's mainly planning, prep and set up. And maintaining inventory.'

She knew she couldn't leave that unanswered and set him a little test.

"Find these guys dickhead:

(1884–1922) a psychiatrist and psychoanalyst, brought up in Schaffhausen 

(1900-1991) a scientist in practical psychology, diagnostics, personality development and intelligence.

(1905–1995) a Swiss psychiatrist, Jungian psychologist, scholar, and first president of the C. G. Jung Institute in Zürich"

She'd done some research herself on Rorschach, Meili, and Carl Alfred Meier.

These two were made for each other, no doubt about that, and their love knew no bounds.


	14. The little things

Peter Keller, the baker's son, was having Sunday lunch with his parents and Otis a couple of weeks after he'd picked 'the guy in the blue, red and beige jacket' up at the station in Zürich. 

He had not followed in his father's footsteps as a baker and was near the end of his training in international investment banking at the Union Bank of Switzerland, now called the UBS, at their headquarters in Zürich. He was doing well and had an apartment in the banking city, and stayed with his girlfriend at her place in Schaffhausen most weekends.

He got on well with Otis and had some news for him at lunch that day.

One of Peter's best friends was a drummer in a local Indie band that toured in the region. Three of the band members shared a big apartment with two students just two streets away from Keller's bakery. One of the students would be moving out, and was Otis interested in taking his room?

Otis rapidly considered his options. Yes, he was looking for a place. The rent was reasonable and he'd be able to afford it, even on his wages at Keller's. Three minutes' walk to the bakers would mean he'd be getting up a tiny bit earlier for his 5.30am starts. Cycling to work was also an option.

He was interested, very interested. He and Peter arranged the formalities by phone and he would be moving in in a few days' time.

When he delivered cakes and snacks to customers, he often had to collect cash payments. His punctuality, his friendly manner and his willingness to speak as much German as possible was starting to earn him tips, some of them quite generous.

His German was improving rapidly and he was getting to know and like the town, with a population around 35,000, better every day.

One more 'little thing' was that his mum wouldn't have to spend so much on his first month's rent, which she'd promised to pay until he found his feet financially. Before falling asleep one Tuesday evening he had an idea, an exciting one, that he would soon put to his mum. 

He'd be asking her a small favour, which he knew she'd do for him without hesitation.

Maeve's last day at the pretzel parlour had come and gone. Emily Sands and Colin Hendricks had given her a fair idea of what to expect on her first days at work in a 'proper job'. 

She was dying to find out more. And her confidence was through the roof, and not only because she was so clever. The 'little things' about the job on campus would be totally new. Some of them interesting, and even heartwarming.

And her confidence and optimism had a rock-solid foundation. His name was Otis Milburn.

The old cliche 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' proved to be so true. Their skype calls were wonderful beyond words. They both felt a new chapter was opening up in their sweet love story. So much to say, with lots more time to say it in on Sundays, and both had the feeling that dumb luck was going to step in, without knowing exactly how that luck would manifest itself.

She'd be getting her own office to start with. Nothing grand but it gave her a feeling of professionalism and independence. It was in a portacabin (a relocatable and modular building) just behind science block B. She immediately made sure her door would always be open as she was determined to break with her loner reputation.

She often wondered what would be inside a work laptop. Her email and internal network passwords were ones she'd never forget. (OM_blue-eyes!17, and Heluvs*br-eyeS2xx) Would there be blank, empty space in her accounts because she was new? 

When she opened it up there were 37 emails waiting for her, mostly welcome messages from people she'd be doing general admin with, lab tech links from Colin Hendricks, library stuff from Ms Sands and invitations to four staff meetings in various departments within the first three days. Wow. 

Looking smart in black and white, she greeted a lot of her new colleagues as she would have done as a student. They immediately offered first-name terms, even one of the stuffiest maths teachers (or she'd thought so in class) said 'Call me Brian' with a warm, friendly smile.

Colin could be a weirdo at times, but his instruction was professional and warm at the same time, and Emily Sands had offered her 'Emmy'.

And only a few months ago she'd been a loner, an outsider, an aggressive, angry, frustrated, mixed-up teenager ....... with a huge crush on the only guy who brought calm, care and affection to her miserable life........

She'd only had one weepy moment since he'd left, but that had been in a dream where she'd kissed him goodbye and burst into tears as she watched the blue Mercedes disappear into the distance, taking him to London ..... and farther away.

She'd woken and immediately knocked that feeling firmly on the head with a sledge-hammer. Quite simply because he was always THERE. For her and only her.

The book club ladies had been so impressed by her huge knowledge of literature. She'd be having coffee with one of them as soon as they both found time.

Maeve Wiley had never been able to think of taking holidays. But tight admin organisation demanded that she put in a holiday plan, so she put in for a week in the less busy autumn break towards the end of October. Christmas was a two-week break for everybody, of course.

Jean Milburn had called her soon after she started at Moordale. First, of course to see if she was OK, as had Aimee and Eric, and second, to ask about her holiday plans. How about a four-day weekend in London in late October, doing some shopping? 

Maeve had jumped at the chance. The hotel would be free, paid for by the organisers of a Therapy Conference Jean would be attending. Rooms on these conferences were always doubles, and Maeve and Jean could share.

Maeve's plan had always been to fill up as much of her time as possible, to make time go by quickly before her sweet dickhead would be home at Christmas.

Jean Milburn had something secretly planned for her during those four days in October...... and dumb luck would play a huge part in that for the smartest admin assistant on the planet.

Wait and see, Maeve Wiley. The gods will be smiling on you.


	15. Don't overdo it

Otis was more than pleased and couldn't believe his luck when he saw the new apartment on the second floor of a town house built in the 1920s. It was big, light and airy and had a huge kitchen with a large oak table that could easily seat 8-10 people. His bedroom was spacious, with a large window looking over the neighbours' well-kept gardens, plenty of storage space, (and there was more down in the basement), and a comfortable double bed.

The guys were friendly and immediately quizzed him on his music tastes as he told them he had a Fender Precision bass back at home, swiftly adding that he was by no means a pro, but he could lay down a bassline to all sorts of stuff.

And, most important, the wifi signal was strong, ideal for staying in touch with Maeve. One of the guys was a bit of an IT geek and Otis could see himself playing lots of games with him....... if he wasn't too tired.

He was also relieved to hear that the guys didn't like noise, most had early starts at work, and the band had a rehearsal room a few streets away. They asked him if he'd like to join them as they were practising for a local gig in 10 days' time. He nodded enthusiastically and couldn't believe his luck.

Mrs Keller had baked a huge cake for him to take to the guys for his first afternoon there. It was appreciated by all and got their flat-sharing off to a really good start.

The Kellers also considered themselves lucky to have found such a good addition to the team in the bakery. Otis had asked, using his ever-improving German, who had done the job before him and was told the post had been shared by a local girl, Elfi Berger, who still served part-time in the shop. (Otis had met her, and although quiet and reserved, she seemed nice enough.) The other half of the job had been done by a student, who had now left for a technical college in southern Germany.

Keller had noticed too, that Otis was throwing himself 120% into his work, knowing he was eager to please, but with a wry smile he told Otis he shouldn't be killing himself, this wasn't a race. 

“We're very happy with the way you're approaching your work, Otis. But we're also perfectly happy with 100% commitment. It doesn't need to be 120. Don't overdo it, take breaks, and don't break any speed limits on that bike!” 

And in bed that night, he asked himself seriously, “Do I really have to go at such a fast pace? I know exactly what I'm doing; I'm throwing myself into the job so I don't start to miss her. I'm not missing her more than normal because she's there for me, and she loves me, and we're both working towards the same goal..... The moment when we see each other again.”

And he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

By sheer concidence, there were a lot of parallels between Otis and Maeve regarding their approach to their jobs. And Emily Sands was also appreciative of Maeve's brilliant efforts, but again 120% commitment wasn't always necessary.

She felt she knew Maeve well enough now to approach her with a question as they left school one afternoon.

“Maeve, do you mind if I ask you a personal question? Just tell me to shut up if you don't want me to.”

Maeve was so grateful to Emmy Sands for all she'd done, both in class and as a colleague, and felt she could deal with any questions from her. She was so happy with life at the moment and, like Otis, she couldn't quite believe her luck. 

And as Otis had thought to himself, that of course, he missed her, but no more than normal in that situation, the telepathy had worked yet again. She had been putting together a quick dinner and she knew, she just knew, he was thinking about her, and doing a little self-analysis. Yes of course she missed him too, but no more than normal. And she was dealing with it perfectly. She had smiled sweetly and lovingly as she stirred the pasta sauce.

“Fire away Emmy!”

And what was important here, Maeve Wiley wasn't aggressively going straight on the defensive, as the old Maeve had so often done. Nobody was attacking her now.

“OK, Maeve. I know a lot about students, I know a lot about people in general, and I know a lot about how you approach the tasks you face. And it's just perfect. But aren't you overdoing it, just a little bit? Are you throwing yourself into your work so hard to take your mind off something? Would you like to talk about it?”

She replied almost instantly, calmly but seriously.

“Emmy that is personal, but we have a good working relationship, I respect and appreciate you for all you're doing for me. I can explain, no problem, but I also need to ask you to do something for me.”

“Anything within my power Maeve, you know that.”

“OK, thanks Emmy. Yes, I feel I need to occupy myself and my brain with as much as I can so I don't start missing Otis too much. It is a kind of strategy, but it's working really well, and I'm happy with life. Am I getting through?”

“Perfectly, Maeve. Thank you so much for confiding in me. You've answered my question perfectly and concisely, just as you did your academic work for me. And you wanted me to do something for you?”

Emily Sands thought Maeve was going to ask about work, and she felt perfectly capable of meeting any requests, or even complaints that Maeve may have had. But she didn't expect what was coming.

Maeve Wiley spoke with such authority and conviction that it almost stopped the Head of the English Department in her tracks.

“I need you, please, to mention NOTHING about whether I'm missing him, or struggling to cope. Stay positive, Emmy. Please no negative words, or even thoughts.. I've had enough crap to deal with as it is in my life up to a few months ago, when Otis and I got together. 

“Sorry if this sounds abrupt, or harsh. I understand your concern and am extremely grateful. I've only had good stuff coming from you, but I just need you to try and understand that I have a plan to keep things as positive as possible. OK?”

“Message received and understood, Maeve. And I can even add something very positive too.”

“What's that?”

“Two things. First, we've had a huge 7-figure donation from a local businessman who's so pleased with his son's performance at school, thanks to our high teaching standards. His younger brother will be joining us and support, financial support, will continue to flow. That means we can employ at least one more full-time admin assistant. It will reduce your workload, and that brings me to point 2.

“Your confiding in me has come at a good time, Maeve, and I can offer you something to keep your mind occupied, but it's not work-related, just like your book club.”

“Thanks Emmy. What do you have in mind?”

“Join our walking group, Maeve. Get some fresh air and talk with a friendly bunch of colleagues about anything under the sun........ but strictly no work talk!”

Maeve did walk quite a bit, to school and to Aimee's place. But this would be a different kind of walk, and she quite liked the idea.

“Great, Emmy! When's the next walk?”

“Next Saturday afternoon.”

“I'll be there!”

And they hugged as they both headed for home. 

The following day, straight after work, Otis called his mum. He had a favour to ask.

“ Can you do me a favour? You know you said you'd support me by paying my first month's rent, mum?”

“Of course, Otis, and then you said you wanted financial independence. That's fine with me.”

“Well, mum, with the low rent for the new flat and my earnings and tips, I can cover almost all of that, even without your contribution.”

“That's very positive Otis. Well done you!”

“Thanks mum.”

“So what's the favour you're asking of me?”

“The money you would have spent on rent ..... could you use it for something a bit different for me? It'd cost you little or nothing extra.”

“Of course, Otis. No trouble at all. Any more details? What would you be doing with this money, Otis?”

“I want to surprise Maeve, mum.”

“A nice present?”

“Sort of, mum.... “

And Jean Milburn's smile broadened as her son outlined his plan.. She just knew this would be so wonderful and really admired Otis's powers of thinking. A master plan indeed.


	16. Travel plans

“You haven't got a passport, have you Maeve?”

Jean sounded quite excited on the phone to her the next morning before work.

“No.”

With the kind of life Maeve Wiley had led, when would she have ever needed a passport? She'd never been much more than 50 miles away from home in her entire life. Probably the last class trip to Stratford to see Macbeth would have been the farthest.

“Well, Maeve, you know the trip we're planning to London at the end of October?”

“Yes, of course, Jean. Looking forward to it immensely. But I don't need a passport for London.”

Maeve had considered herself so lucky in the last few months. There'd been so many lovely surprises, and there was a guy in her life who loved her more than anything in the world.

“How does a trip to Paris sound to you, Maeve?”

“Whaaat? How.... When?......”

“Calm down, Maeve dear. Let me explain.”

“OK......” she said, with a questioning tone to her failing voice.

“I've been given a pair of tickets for a trip on the Eurostar.......”

“The train Otis took, right?”

“Yes,” and with a broad smile..

“Calm down, dear!”

How the hell was she going to calm down?? Paris! The city of romance, the city of high fashion, the city with such an aura. Everybody loved Paris......

“OK, Jean. Tell me more.”

“Those tickets are only valid for the weekend we'll be in London, where we have four days. We could easily do a day trip to Paris on the Sunday. Quite a short time really, but you'd definitely get a taste of the city. And you still have time to get a passport before we go.”

“This is brilliant, Jean! Let's do it! Emmy Sands has been telling me to occupy my mind with non-work stuff. This would be so good.”

Maeve hung up. This trip was giving her almost as many butterflies as her sweet blue-eyed dickhead did. She checked the opening hours of the passport office. Yes she could go in her lunch hour.

Jean Milburn smiled and texted Otis.

“She's getting a passport, Otis. Your little plan can't go wrong now.”

Otis Milburn texted a huge smile back.

Dumb luck. There were plans to be made for that long weekend, and they had nothing to do with Paris.

He was doing really well at work, even slowing down a bit. He had some great new flatmates and a nice big room. 

He just had to try and keep this secret on his next skype calls to Maeve. She could read him like an open book. Everything was written in his blue eyes. 

She'd be sure to ask why he was looking so excited. He just had to hope he could explain things away by saying it was her brown eyes that gave him those butterflies, her smile and the fact that she'd told him she knew he was THERE for her always, by talking about the new flat, the band, and his financial situation, with more and more tips coming in every day. 

Hey, maybe his mum could help him to get his feelings under some sort of control.

Tomorrow's skype call would be the big test. He was an expert therapist. Maybe he could ask her questions that would get her to talk about herself and all the new stuff she was experiencing at work. Keep her busy so she wouldn't be focusing on his face quite so much.......... 

Maeve Wiley never, never took her eyes off her dickhead and those blue eyes.


	17. Maeve Wiley, mindreader extraordinaire

Emmy Sands had told Maeve she'd be assisting foreign students, especially the new ones, arriving at Moordale for the new term. And sure enough two of them were knocking on her door early in the new term. 

They politely introduced themselves in pretty good English, which of course was not entirely accent-free. Jean-Philippe from Bordeaux and Andreas from Stuttgart, both aged 16, were there for a briefing that would cover stuff their supervisors in the Modern Languages Department hadn't dealt with. Youth activities, coffee-bars, canoeing on the river, music shops and a ton of other stuff.

Maeve was really looking forward to being able to help them, because a certain blue-eyed dickhead, if a little older and more mature, was in exactly the same boat, especially language-wise, in Schaffhausen.

She'd always had a heart of pure gold, even in the Scary Maeve times. That quality was immediately available to the two newcomers. They loved her right from the start. 

She'd been very picky back then about who she'd reveal her softer side to, and only Aimee Gibbs and a freakish, immature, awkward clumsy sweet dickhead with ocean-blue eyes, the guy she would fall madly in love with, was the other. (Oh, the waiting room at the clinic, the flowers, the warm hug, the pool......... and the unforgettable bridge.....)

She would give them every moment of her precious little time making sure they felt at home, and she could even practise some German with Andreas, who she immediately nicknamed hairdryer. His last name was Dreher, and hair was like the German word Herr, for Mister. Jean-Philippe would become Philippe-Pheloppe (flipflop) because he never seemed to wear anything else on his feet. None of these to their faces, of course.

And this would only fill the tiniest part of her busy schedule. But help was on the way from the new admin assistant Emmy had mentioned. What was so interesting was seeing the side of the school she'd never seen as a student. Her amazing sponge-like brain soaked it all up to the extent that she was making constructive contributions even in the earliest staff meetings she attended. And this, in turn, earned her the respect and admiration of her new colleagues, some of whom she would get to know better on their country walks.

So it was a bubbly Maeve Wiley that appeared on Otis's screen that evening, bursting with new stuff....... and the ever present sweet deep love she felt for him. Time would fly by before she set off to the book club that evening.

Otis Milburn wasn't exactly nervous all that day but he'd been working out ways of hiding the fact that he was planning something so wonderful for her. He reassured himself that as soon as those brown eyes appeared onscreen, her pretty face lighting up as soon as she saw him, and her beautiful loving smile hit him deep deep in the gut, he'd lose all feelings of doubt that the secret would be safe.

And he was mostly right.

“I love you so much dickhead. So good to see you.”

That just did it for him. He went into his usual self without a care about keeping secrets as he smiled back and replied with the words that gave her goosebumps all over.

“Hey brown-eyes. I've got so much to tell you. But first the all-important stuff..... I love you more than words can say. Honestly I do. Always and forever.”

And as always, she melted. He never failed to hit the right spot. Time after time after time.

“You go first, Maeve.”

So she did. All the wonderful stuff that had been happening, work-wise and otherwise came out, rapidly but lovingly, with that smile on her face. 

He laughed himself silly at flipflop and hairdryer and he melted when she told him she knew he was thinking about her, even more intensely than usual, as she'd cooked her pasta that evening. 

She covered everything, she didn't hide anything, even used the 'negative' words 'missing Otis' as she explained how she'd knocked Emmy Sands sideways by telling her to stay positive in her questions to her. And he just gazed at her in wonder and admiration as those eyes hypnotised him.

“Now your turn, dickhead.”

A touch of nervousness maybe?

Just get on with it Milburn. There was so much to say about the apartment, the job, the band and his growing confidence speaking German and the tips it was earning him. Franz had even told him to slow down a bit, just as Emily Sands had advised Maeve in an effort to get her to focus on non-work stuff too.

And Otis's coup de grace, again secretly trying to get her eyes away from his own blue ones and all they might reveal, he gave her a virtual tour of the whole big flat, which she loved. Who knows? Sometime she might even be able to visit him in the months to come.

“We both seem to be doing fine, Maeve. So so glad things are working out for both of us. It's almost 'easy' to see you head off to the book club, knowing I'm always on your beautiful mind, brown-eyes.”

“Never a truer word spoken Milburn. Haha.”

So Otis had passed the test. No secrets had been revealed about how that money was going to be used..........

“But I do have two minutes before I go.”

She smiled a cute little smile that he'd not seen her use before, with a look of mischief combined with a confidence that she knew what was going on.

I've been watching your eyes, dickhead. You know I love them and I love you too. But there was something ever so slightly different about them this evening.....”

Oh my god oh my god.

“Nothing to worry about Otis. I can still read the love you have for me there and my love will never die...... I know we have something so perfect, so rare, and so beautiful, but.........”

Oh my god oh my god.

“ ......but is there something you haven't told me, Otis? Something important that you couldn't put into words? Tell me next time.... or text if it's worrying you. I'm always here for you dickhead, and nothing will ever come between us. You know that. I love you so much. I do. Honestly. Bye dickhead.”

“Bye brown-eyes.”

OH MY GOD.


	18. Act, and act fast

As soon as their skype chat ended, Otis knew he had made a terrible mistake. He'd gone through 99% of the call, confident that his secret would be safe, but she'd seen through him.

She'd seen through his efforts to hide his eyes from her, his efforts to fool her, to deceive her and not be completely honest with her.

Was he mad?? Didn't he know that she could read him like an open book, whatever he was doing?

He consoled himself as best he could. She had seen something, but she said she still loved him, asking him to text or skype and talk about it. She definitely wasn't angry with him, and, sweet as always, she told him she was there for him.

But he had to apologise. Hadn't she accepted his apologies so sweetly after he'd sent her the stolen essay trophy? My god, she'd even rushed to return his jumper and tell him how much she loved him....... and seen him with Ola.

OK, Milburn. This wasn't a hopeless case. Far from it.

But despite that, he was so angry with himself for trying to hide things from her. She loved him, she respected him, she said nothing could come between them. Her door was always open and she wanted to talk. He could at least show some decency and clear this up.

That seemed to calm him a little. Texting wouldn't be enough to tell her how sorry he was. They'd need to skype again. Fast.

But how could he still keep that surprise a secret??

Time to call mum.

“Hello, Otis. What's wrong?”

Jean could read him like an open book too.

“Mum, I tried to hide our plans for the big surprise for Maeve on skype and I got it all wrong.”

“So she knows now?”

“No, but she saw through my pathetic efforts to hide this from her. She could see it in my eyes.”

“Was she angry with you Otis?”

“No, mum. Totally the opposite. She said she loved me as much as always and she'd always be there for me...... but that something wasn't quite right and that we could talk about it. Text or skype......

“I'm such an idiot. Whatever made me think I could keep this from her? She knows me so well.”

“Otis we have another therapist in our midst. What she did was perfect. She's so good for you, Otis. You have nothing to worry about there, I promise.”

“I know. But I feel I have to apologise, and fast. How do I tell her what's happening without revealing our plans?”

“This is easy, Otis. I can prepare you for your next skype chat and things will be fine. I guarantee it. We can get this sorted very quickly, and you can sleep easy and be fit for work tomorrow.”

Otis sighed with relief. “So what's the plan, mum?”

Otis gave her his undivided attention as she slipped into her relationship therapist role and gave him the perfect 'solution'. In fact, solution made it sound as if there was a problem to solve. There wasn't.

“It's only you who sees this as a problem. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll tell you exactly where you went wrong, and then tell you what you need to say to her. She'll understand, quick as a flash. I know about these things, Otis. Trust me.”

“Thanks mum, I do trust you. I guess I'm getting too worked up about this and it's affecting my judgment...... which means I still haven't got a clue what to do.”

“Your big mistake was not contacting me before you two skyped. You thought you could deal with this by trying to hide things from her. You were trying your own solutions. Acting alone. Just remember, Otis. You're NOT alone in all this. I'm only a text message or a call away. Rely on the experts and you'll get the help you need. Quickly and effectively.”

“I will in future, mum, and I'm starting to feel better already.”

“Right, Otis. This is what you do. Tell her the TRUTH. Do exactly as I say.....”

And on the strength of his mum's advice, he texted Maeve before he went to sleep.

“Hello, brown-eyes. You were right. There is something. But nothing to worry about, I promise. I love you so much and let's skype tomorrow early evening xx”

And her reply, which she knew wouldn't be too late in the evening to wake him up, warmed his heart and put a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

“See you on skype tomorrow dickhead. I LOVE YOU. Like crazy. Sleep well xxxx”


	19. Keeping it secret

“Otis don't look so serious. I love you whatever happens. Smile for me, I love your eyes and I'm so happy that we can talk. Remember those days when we were so insecure, so nervous, so reluctant to talk relationships for fear of rejection? That's all over. We love each other so much and can talk about anything now.”

After getting his mum's advice he had slept well and knew exactly what he needed to say. He had even had a good day at work. He just wished he had thought of this way of doing things himself. He was a successful sex therapist after all.

His mum's arguments were rocksolid and he knew Maeve would accept them. Dammit, Jean had even told him how to start the conversation and he had the full script in his head.

She was smiling her most beautiful smile, as ever, and she made him feel so at ease, almost like she was the therapist now. And that brought on the smile she wanted to see.

“Is that better, brown-eyes? Are you seeing the right things in my eyes now?”

The tingles that rushed through her body as he smiled honestly and sincerely were as strong as on the day they had told each other they were so in love.

With a wicked grin, she said, “Let me just zoom in......Hmmm.... I see an air of expectation in your eyes dickhead, and it looks like you're expecting something really nice. Haha. Yes, Otis, you're perfect, and we're perfect and we always will be. Now say what you needed to say, I've been dying to hear it all day.”

“OK, Maeve. I'll start with a simple question.”

“Sure, Otis. Fire away.”

“Maeve? Was the essay award I stole for you a complete surprise? Just think for a moment how you reacted to it.”

She hadn't been expecting this. She could read him expertly but she wasn't a psychic.

But her stomach buzzed with myriads more butterflies as she remembered how they hadn't been on speaking terms after the school dance and his apology, in the form of such a touching letter, got her so emotional that she simply had to rush to his place.

“Otis,” she said with that distant look in her eyes, “it's still one of my sweetest, most treasured memories. I remember exactly how I reacted. It was such a wonderful surprise, and the letter was so honest and sincere. I'd always known how kind and caring you were. Showing that care in such a sweet way made me fall for you, I mean REALLY fall for you. My love was, and still is so deep, dickhead.” 

“Read my eyes Maeve........ 'wonderful surprise' is what I so needed to hear. 

“First I really need to apologise for trying to hide what my feelings were last night. I felt so awful after the call. I needed to try and distract you from a surprise I have for you. I knew that my eyes might give something away and I'd reveal that surprise too soon. I tried to somehow prevent you from looking into my eyes too much and it was the wrong way to do it, and I'm so so sorry.

“Mum told me last night as I desperately called her for help, that I just needed to tell you the TRUTH. That I really did have a surprise planned for you. But I obviously couldn't reveal what it actually will be. 

“It's like keeping a deepest wish secret, because if I told you what the wish was, it wouldn't come true. And I hope so much that what I have planned will cause a similar reaction to that essay award. That's why I didn't want to ruin it all. 

“I just went about it in the wrong way. I felt I hadn't been completely honest with you, that I was hiding the truth, that I was deceiving you. I should have spoken to mum first, because she also knows what my plan is.

“To cut a long story short, I have a surprise for you, brown-eyes. You may have to wait a few weeks for it, but I obviously can't tell you what it is......... 

“So what do my eyes tell you now, Maeve? For my part, I feel I'm being totally honest with you now, and last night's efforts to distract you were pitiful and just WRONG.... and you saw through them straight away.”

And now he felt he had done the right thing. And with his confidence soaring, he smiled his I Love You smile at her. 

Her brown eyes gave him that overpowering look of sweet sweet love and she even giggled. Maeve Wiley giggled! And then she said something that showed she was perfectly OK with this, and it made his heart burst with even more love for her.

“Hmm, wait a few weeks....., I'll be in Paris then, so you're going to gallop like the wind on your white horse from Switzerland to France, catch me under the Eiffel Tower in the moonlight, sweep me off my feet, take me in your loving arms, kiss me sweetly and ask me to marry you! Hahaha!”

If there had been any doubts that she could forgive him, they were swept away by her sweet laughter as the look of everlasting beautiful love engulfed her laughing face.

“I wish I could, but I'll be doing overtime at Keller's.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and both of them wanted to leap through the screen and hug and kiss and laugh their heads off in each other's arms.

He texted Jean straight after the call.

“Thanks, mum. You're brilliant, just brilliant!”

And both Otis and his pretty brown-eyes dreamed sweet beautiful dreams that night.


	20. Time flies

It was mid October now, and on one of the last warm days before autumn really set in, Aimee and Maeve were on the lawn chatting during the lunch break.

Aimee was as cheerful and as bubbly as ever because Steve was back from Scotland and was working in a local gym as a junior personal trainer.

She was doing well at school, repeating her final year, but she and Maeve had had little time to chat because of Maeve's busy schedule.

When they had met in various corridors, Aimee had commented on Maeve's work outfit, most often black trousers and a white blouse or top, very often protected by a white lab coat.

“You look soooo professional, babes! Don't you miss your shorts and boots and fishnets??”

Maeve had replied that she could wear all that stuff often enough in her free time. 

In fact she still had her lab coat on now. She'd forgotten to take it off because over the last few days, she had been distracted more and more by the thoughts of the end of the month and her time in London and Paris with Jean........ and that surprise that her sweet dickhead was planning for her. She had been as efficient as ever at work, but whenever she had a free moment, she looked forward to her next skypes with Otis.

She had told Aimee that Otis was planning something to surprise her at the end of the month and had no idea what it could possibly be.

“Switzerland is the home of clocks and watches, babes. Maybe he wants to get you a pretty watch with sparkly diamonds and things!”

“That wouldn't take several weeks, though, Aimes.”

“Maybe he wants to get it engraved with a romantic message though. That may take time.”

“A watch would be really lovely, Aimes, but he said it would be as meaningful as the essay award that he stole for me and the letter he sent with it. Nothing could match that for pure emotion, except the diary maybe, and you remember the day I got that award and letter, only to find him with Ola. You were there waiting for me when I came back .....”

Aimee gave her best friend a huge hug.

“But it's all good now babes.. Anyway you're so busy at work, time will fly by and you'll soon find out what you're going to get.”

“Yes, Aimes, and my passport arrived this morning, but there's no way he could spring a surprise visit on me in Paris. Too far away, he'd be busy at work, and I'll only be there for an afternoon anyway.”

“That's another thing to keep your mind occupied anyway, Maeve. Isn't Jean sooo lovely for arranging that trip for you?”

“Jean's an absolute gem, Aimes. I really love her like a mum.”

But Aimee was right. There was so much to keep her busy. The book club was great. Maeve would be having coffee with one of the women from there later in the week. She actually slept most of Saturday mornings because of the workload during the week, and the afternoons with the walking group were so invigorating. She was meeting more and more staff on those walks (the last one had been the most spectacular - a steep climb to a high rock with an amazing view over the Wye valley) and they were so friendly, funny, and interesting to talk to.

Maeve was certainly staying fit and there were no signs of any autumn colds or flu other people were getting.

Otis's work had fallen into a certain routine, but was by no means boring. He was getting out a lot on the bike, doing the shopping and deliveries, and believe it or not, he could now confidently say he was much better at baking than Aimee Gibbs after all he'd seen in the kitchen.

Once or twice he had woken up on days off and reached out for Maeve, but he knew how to handle that, especially after she had told him so sweetly that they were THERE for each other......'But Otis you WERE there. You're always there for me and you always will be. Always. Whenever I need you you're there. And I still can't believe how much you care for me so lovingly and with so much dedication.'....... 'To put it quite simply, you weren't PRESENT at the time, but Otis you're always THERE. ... In my mind, in my dreams, in my heart and in every single ounce of my being. There's you, and a long, long, long way behind you, come the other priorities of life.' God he loved her so much. 

He'd been to several sessions with the band, and had even impressed them with his better than average bass playing. They said he could very probably fill in for the bassist if he wasn't in town for some reason. Otis had got his mum to ship out his bass guitar and it would be arriving in the next day or two.

He'd often heard people asking how long it took to learn a language and speak it fluently. The best answers were always six months in the country where that language was spoken. Otis felt that with the progress he was making, he'd have that down to four.

And, most important of all, he was loving his skype sessions with the loveliest girl on the planet, who now knew she shouldn't ask any questions about 'surprises'. Haha. There was a ton of other stuff to talk about anyway. The best sessions were on Sundays where both had more time to enjoy each other's company online.

But the end of the month was fast approaching and his excitement was growing at the thought of how he and his mum were going to surprise Maeve........


	21. Emotion? What could beat a diary and an essay award?

Of the two remaining weeks before her trip, the first had been as busy as could be expected, and the second had started with a cough and a tickle in Maeve Wiley's throat, and as Monday progressed, the tickle became quite a sore throat. It was what Maeve usually called a medium-strength cold. Maybe she should give up smoking?

She seemed OK to work, and things were slowing down just a little before the autumn break. Colin had cut down her workload, and Emmy Sands, seeing that Maeve wasn't quite 100% fit, had cancelled or postponed a few of her meetings.

Tuesday was bearable, and Otis had sympathised with her on their skype call that evening, telling her lovingly that she still gave him butterflies, despite the slightly puffy eyes (but they were as beautifully stunningly brown as ever) and red nose. It wasn't just her looks that made him love her so much – it was her whole being, and he told her some of his funniest jokes to keep her cheerful.

“Look after yourself and get better for that weekend trip, brown-eyes. I trust and love you so much.”

Maeve quoted something she'd said to him after they'd lost, and found Elsie that day.

“'There was this moment last term when I thought maybe you liked me...... and I liked you back.........' Otis I loved you so much even then but I was too scared to use that word........But my love then was almost as strong as my love for you now. I can feel myself getting better with the strength you're giving me.......”

And she added something that went straight to his heart and almost knocked him off his bed.

“Du machst mich so glücklich, du machst mich so stolz, so stark.... und ich fühle mich so wie ich mich noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt habe. Ich liebe dich so, so sehr, Otis.”

And this almost accent-free.

(You make me so happy, you make me so proud, so strong.....and I feel like I've never felt in my life before. I love you so, so much Otis.)

Had she actually secretly hoped, just a tiny bit, that he would tell her something about that surprise after she'd made the effort to tell him how she felt in German?

Not a word.

By Wednesday she could answer her usual morning question to herself....... 'So, Wiley. How are you today?'

'Health 60%, the rest 100% OK, thanks to that dickhead in Switzerland.'

By Thursday, with two days to go, it was 75% healthwise, and she hadn't needed to answer about the rest.

And on Friday, her last day at work, she was at 80% and as excited as a little girl at Easter and Christmas combined, let's forget the birthdays. Because at 6 o'clock on Saturday morning she'd be headed for London in the blue Mercedes with Jean. October was pretty much over and THAT news from Otis was sure to be coming so soon.

Jean picked her up dead on time. She had slept quite well despite the excitement, but by the time Jean had got on to the relatively quiet M4 motorway at Newport, Maeve Wiley was yawning. It was the tiredness from her cold – 90% fit now, and the working week hitting her.

“Jean, I'm sorry to be a bore, but I think I'm going to need a little nap.”

“That's perfectly OK, Maeve dear.. Relax and get the last remnants of that cold out of your system.”

Maeve was asleep almost before Jean had finished speaking.

And Jean Milburn was glad. She was also pretty excited about what she'd be giving to Maeve just a few hours later. Maeve wouldn't see her growing excitement because she was asleep.

And Maeve Wiley didn't wake until they pulled off the motorway into a service station 40 minutes from London for a toilet and coffee break. She'd slept for two hours solid.

As she returned from the bathroom to the table in the cafe, she couldn't help notice the huge smile on Jean's face.

“Are you as excited about London as I am, Jean?”

Jean reached into her bag and pulled out a white envelope, which she handed to Maeve, her hands trembling just a little.

“Open it and check everything's OK, Maeve.”

She did, and was at first a bit puzzled at what she saw. Maybe it was the tiredness.

“BRITISH AIRWAYS FLIGHT INFORMATION”

She looked up and asked, “We're flying to Paris tomorrow instead of taking the train??”

Jean Milburn's face was filled with a girlish excitement, her eyes were smiling broadly as she said, “Read the rest out loud to me Maeve.”

And as she read, Maeve 'brown-eyes' Wiley felt she was being hit by a waterfall, a raging, sweeping, surging torrent of such intense emotion, a million times stronger than when she'd got the essay award and that beautiful letter from her sweet dickhead.

NAME: MAEVE WILEY

FLIGHT: BRITISH AIRWAYS FIRST CLASS OPEN RETURN 12:30PM OCTOBER 31 (That was today!!)

LONDON – ZÜRICH – LONDON 

“That's an hour from Otis Jean!! Oh my god!! Oh Jesus Christ!”

And just at that moment, their telepathy working even more flawlessly than ever, her phone buzzed. The message was only two words.

"Surprise surprise!”


	22. A flight to paradise

Maeve hugged Jean so tightly, and with her emotions taking complete control of her trembling body, she texted straight back.

“I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming, dickhead. Will I really REALLY be holding you in my arms again in a few hours??”

“Yep. Can't make it to the airport though. Peter Keller will be picking you up. I told him to watch out for the most beautiful girl on the planet. See you very soon. I love you, brown-eyes xx”

She was floating on air as they left the service station. Jean told her there'd be a few minor things to organise. Stuff like sharp objects and bottles needed to be removed from her shoulder bag. There'd still be time to buy another bag, if necessary, before check-in. 

“As you've never flown before, I'll guide you right up to security. You have an open return ticket, so you and Otis can decide when you fly back. 

“So, Maeve dear, I can see how you feel from that dreamy smile of yours. Did you have any idea at all this was going to happen?”

“Noooo, and it's so so so wonderful.......... not sure if you'll get any sense out of my answers. I'm in a dream, a wonderful dream.....I honestly can't believe this.... I just can't.....you two are brilliant beyond words.....so you faked a trip to Paris to get me to get a passport, and I never did see any Eurostar tickets. Haha.”

“But I 'll be at the hotel in London till Tuesday and I can pick you up and drive you back if you like. But I know you have the rest of the week off, that's why Otis and I decided on the open return. You'll have plenty of time to make your return trip arrangements...... and not via skype on Sunday!....And you both can do Paris another time. Hope you're not disappointed.” 

Jean smiled broadly, delighted to see their plan had worked so well.

Maeve grinned at Jean like a Cheshire cat. “Paris can wait.”

She hardly took in the airport formalities and the luxury of the first-class flight. She was usually so observant but now her mind was fixed on the moment they'd see each other again...... and her thoughts went back to that first day back at school after the campus ban, and seeing him approaching along the corridor, that look in his eyes .....in slow motion as they walked towards each other.......

Her mind then switched to the near future, the very VERY near future.... when she'd see him in Schaffhausen. They'd look into each other's eyes.... she'd touch him, she'd hold him so tight, she'd smell him, and he'd be there for REAL........ and she'd kiss him..... kiss him.... kiss him.....

Peter Keller was waitng at arrivals with a big card saying 'Welcome to Zürich, brown-eyes' and decorated with a load of red hearts. He was holding a bunch of red flowers just like the ones Otis had given her on the walk home from the clinic......

He recognised her immediately from Otis's photos. And she was the only one arriving who seemed to be floating on air. Not smiling yet, but searching for Peter, her pretty eyes darting around rapidly. 

And then that tender loving smile as she saw the card and those flowers. That smile would have shattered any man's defences, turning him into a helpless quivering wreck.

Peter shook her hand warmly and smiled. “Hi, I'm Peter Keller. Welcome, Maeve! Otis was right when he told me to look out for the prettiest girl on the planet. He's a lucky guy!”

Maeve blushed. "So pleased to meet you, Peter." She was still pinching herself. He took her bag and led her to the car park. 

Her phone buzzed seconds after they'd left the airport.

It was him.

“Red flowers the right colour, brown-eyes? Welcome! Can't wait to hold you in my arms again xx”

She melted.... yet again... and texted back with a wicked grin. 

“Am HATING this you stupid immense cunning scheming sensational dickhead xx”

Peter chatted with her in excellent English all the way back to Schaffhausen, and she was sure her dickhead would have been in very good hands right from the start.

Her responses came with a smile. She loved talking about Otis to anyone who'd listen. Peter seemed a really nice guy.

And when they arrived, Otis wasn't waiting on the doorstep. He wasn't going to give her her welcome hug in the cold Swiss air.

When she entered the large warm flat she was greeted with the smell of cooking. Her welcome meal was almost ready.

Peter was still holding her bags. All she had were those flowers .... those lovely red flowers........ and when Otis emerged from a room down the hallway with those gorgeous loving ocean-blue eyes flashing at her so so affectionately, she returned his looks with her beautiful I Love You smile, and rushed towards him, just like she had approached him outside the caravan that summer evening, but that hug was a million times stronger. 

They fell into each other's arms. She was finally, finally, finally holding him....... and kissing him again. With all her endless love.

And Otis Milburn just couldn't believe it either.

Enjoy your stay, Maeve Wiley. You've been so strong, but now, now you can cry. Those tears of sheer joy. 

You deserve this, and it's going to be perfect, and nothing can take this away from you. Nothing.


	23. In dreamland

“If you want to freshen up, the bathroom's just down the hall on the left... and then we can have some dinner.”

“That means leaving you for a few minutes, dickhead.... but I think I'll survive. Don't run away.”

He told her wild horses couldn't drag him away.........

She was greeted and made to feel at home right from the start at the big oak table by Otis's flatmates and Peter's girlfriend, who had come to help prepare dinner..... and she just couldn't stop smiling.

The meal was a bit of a mouthful to say in German “Züricher Geschnetzeltes mit Rösti”, which was basically thin strips of veal with hash-brown-style grated potatoes and a mushroom sauce. 

Maeve had hardly eaten all day, except for a first-class snack on the plane, which for the life of her she couldn't remember because she was so excited..... and she still was. She was finally with her sweet dickhead again..... and she hadn't known about all this just half a day ago. The surprise had been absolute and complete.

The food was so delicious and a real treat to eat in such friendly company. And they had all applauded when she told them in German that it was such a pleasure to be there with Otis and a bunch of his friends.

Maeve Wiley on top form was an awesome experience, and of course she was sat right next to the guy who inspired her so much. Perfect.

Whenever she needed something, some seasoning, another glass of water, a napkin, Otis leapt up and got it for her. He'd had a busy day at work, but having her there with him gave him such a huge burst of energy....... and he could see that his girlfriend was so comfortable with a group of strangers. 

So many kind people had brought her out of her shell, where only a few months ago she'd been the definition of sadness, anger and loneliness.

And after several hours of fun and laughter, she and her sweet dickhead were alone again in his room...... snuggled up together in his big comfy warm bed and making such sweet sweet love.

They fell asleep in each other's arms after tiredness had overwhelmed them. It had been such a perfect day, and tomorrow was Sunday.

Maeve woke on a cold November morning. A street light just outside the big house gave the room an early morning glow, and her first instinct, after very briefly wondering where on earth she was, was to reach out for him. 

The instinct was there, but she hadn't needed to reach out. He was right there, close up, next to her where he belonged, breathing softly and slowly. With her eyes half-open, she gazed so lovingly at him and lightly stroked his hair...... and she fell blissfully back to sleep with the sweetest little smile on her lovely face.

And a couple of hours later, when they both woke together, she looked deep into his blue eyes with that all-powerful I Love You look on her face. And running her fingers through his hair she told him for the billionth time that she would never never stop loving him.

“Same here, brown-eyes. Mum and I planned this, it's happening here and now, but I still can't believe it........This is wonderful, just so wonderful.”

The scene in the large kitchen was the same as in so many young people's shared flats and houses on a lazy Sunday morning. Otis and Maeve were seated at the table in pyjamas and jumpers with coffee and toast as various flatmates drifted in and out, getting coffee and making toast.

She was so impressed by Otis's German as he greeted and chatted with his flatmates, quickly translating for her, so she wouldn't feel left out. They planned to walk around the town and he would show her that amazing waterfall and Kellers' bakery, where they were invited for tea and cake around 4pm.

But what was definitely not on the agenda was their usual Sunday skype chat. They could skip that today. Otis had called his mum just after breakfast and Maeve cheerily chimed in, thanking her so much for helping to plan all this. They both heard the warm smile in her voice as she asked, “Still in dreamland, Maeve dear?”

There had been absolutely no need to answer that question.

He was never out of her thoughts, but now she could see for herself all the places that surrounded him in his daily life there, the only difference being, as she constantly reminded herself, that they were seeing all this hand in hand as they walked the streets of Schaffhausen. And more than once they stopped and hugged and kissed each other tenderly on street corners and by the river.

It was only just above freezing, but there was little cloud and they had thick jackets and their love to keep them warm. This was paradise.

The Kellers took to Maeve immediately, especially after she'd greeted them in German. Eva just couldn't stop smiling, and more than once with a distant look in her eyes as she remembered her first dates with Franz. These two looked so similar, if not in appearance.

Franz had baked a cheesecake and they chatted happily around the dining room table. Peter and his girlfriend Nadine, who had a couple of days off, had briefly dropped in on their way to visit friends, and it was Nadine who suggested that she and Maeve could do “girly stuff” on the Monday while their boyfriends were at work.

Again, Maeve just couldn't believe that she was surrounded by lovely, friendly people after only being there less than 24 hours and she nodded enthusiastically at Nadine's suggestion.

But anybody meeting Miss Wiley for the first time there in Schaffhausen was seeing her very best side. She was glowing with love for Otis and his presence alone gave her so much inspiration

Things were just right. So right.

And even though Otis had committed to several months in Switzerland (she was so strong and she had so much wonderful support at home), Maeve Wiley vowed to herself that after he got back, they would never, ever spend so much time apart again.........


	24. Outside, looking in

Aimee Gibbs's phone buzzed, waking her up that morning on the last day of October.

“Guess where I am Aimes ....... and where I'm going.”

Maeve Wiley's best friend was sometimes a bit slow in the mornings, but when the text came in, she woke up in a flash.

“Taking a break on the way to London?”

“Pretty close ..... took a break about an hour ago ..... and you will NEVER believe what Jean gave me.”

“OMG babes! Surprise day! Tell me everything! That sparkly watch??”

“I'm waiting at the gate at the airport. Off to ...... Zürich. Just can't believe it!!”

“Not Paris??”

The truth came out as Maeve briefly explained that Paris had been faked to make her get a passport ...... to get into Switzerland.

Aimee gasped. Aimee squealed. Aimee leapt up and bounced on the bed like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Messages from outside the bubble were often very illuminating. Otis and Maeve were in the centre, but there were others looking in.

“I told you he was the right guy for you ages ago, you idiot! Have a lovely time and keep in touch xxx” 

“I'll call you Monday, Aimes xxx”

Franz Keller knew that Otis would be good at his job only a day or two after he started. He'd seemed a bit quiet and shy to begin with, but a lot of that was because his German wasn't so good and he was getting used to his surroundings. 

The baker quickly realised that Otis was determined to get things right, learn the language and not just be the guy in the corner........And his motivation had come from the beautiful girl smiling from his phone display. There was more to Otis Milburn than met the eye, and Franz was happy to teach him all he needed to learn. 

“How did a pale, skinny, weedy introvert like him manage to get himself a beauty like Maeve Wiley?” he asked his wife.

Eva knew the answer straight away.

“Die blauen Augen and die inneren Werte.” 

Mrs Keller was dead right.

(The blue eyes and the inner values.)

She'd liked Otis right from the start, and if she'd had a daughter, she'd have been more than happy if she'd brought home a guy with even half of Otis's qualities.

When they'd come for tea and cake Eva saw the chemistry between these two was amazing, and as Maeve was in the bathroom just before they left, Eva took Otis to one side and looked at him exactly as his mum would, and gave him some advice.

“She's so wonderful, Otis. Franz and I were just the same ...... and we're both here if you need to talk ....... Never let her go, Otis.” And she squeezed his cheek with a wink.

Otis Milburn didn't have to do anything. He just seemed to have a magic in those eyes that attracted so many females of all ages to him.

As Peter Keller was driving Maeve back to Schaffhausen he was impressed by the few words of simple German she had spoken to him. She must have been tired, but the way she livened up whenever Otis's name was mentioned told him there was something very special going on here.

He and Nadine had been togther since their early teens. Their relationship was rocksolid and their faith unbounded. The love and dedication he saw in Maeve's eyes convinced him that Otis and the pretty girl next to him had something rare and beautiful....... and he hadn't even seen them together yet. And she was clutching those flowers so close to her rapidly beating heart.

And as she'd rushed towards him as soon as she saw him to hug and kiss him so sweetly, he knew they were right for each other. He'd even told Nadine to look after her the following Monday while he and Otis would be at work, hence the “girly stuff” suggestion on Sunday afternoon.

Maeve and Otis had an aura that even a blind man could have detected. 

And back inside the bubble, Maeve and Otis walked back to the flat after their visit to the Kellers for more friendly chat with his flatmates. They were pretty full from the cheesecake and only had a few mini pizzas in the warm kitchen before another night of sweet sweet love.

“Have fun with Nadine today. I love you, brown-eyes,” he whispered as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek just before 5.30am.

“Now go back to sleep.”

She looked back at him in the dim light of the small bedside lamp, searching deep into his soul through those blue eyes and cupped his cheek as she stroked it tenderly with her thumb. A short kiss on his warm lips told him all he needed to know.

“Hurry back, dickhead. I love you always and forever, honestly I do. See you later.”

And she drifted back to sleep as she heard the bedroom door close quietly. Her dream was one of her all-time favourites. That bridge in the moonlight .........


	25. Out walking

Around 8.30am there was a tap on the bedroom door. It was one of Otis's flatmates, the student. Maeve was already awake, checking her messages and she said he could come in, the door was open.

This was certainly not what she had been used to. Up to a few months ago, anyone invading Maeve Wiley's personal space would have been torn to pieces. 

She hadn't even invited Otis in after he'd walked her home from the clinic...... 'I'll text you if I die......' And they had hugged......

Things were so, so different now. She trusted everybody in the flat, and had done since the first evening...... and she smiled to herself, a distant look in her brown eyes.

The first guy to have won her complete trust was the guy who had had such a calming effect on her. The sweet blue-eyed wonder she would do anything for......and she was now in his flat in Switzerland! Had she been dreaming all this time?? Was she going to wake up in the caravan?

“You'll be the only one in the flat until Nadine comes to pick you up. She has a key. I'm off to college now. Breakfast stuff is on the table. Enjoy your day, Maeve!”

“Danke schön! Du auch.”

(Thanks! You too.)

At the breakfast table with hot coffee, cereal and toast she decided it wasn't a dream and wondered what her dream guy was doing. And that was much easier to imagine now that she was with him in Schaffhausen.

They had decided last night that she would fly back on Thursday in the early afternoon. Nadine Le Sellier could drive her to Zürich airport. She could get a train from London airport to Newport, where Jean could pick her up.

Nadine arrived to find Maeve washing up the breakfast things and as they cleared up, she asked Maeve if she wanted to do anything in particular. 

It was a lovely day for a walk, cold and crisp, and more blue sky than grey. 

Maeve, ever the practical thinker, said she'd only packed stuff for four days and hadn't done any washing and Nadine had read her mind. “Aah.... tops and undies.... girly stuff. There's a lovely little boutique I think you might like.”

“And I love the waterfall, Nadine. Let's look at that again........ and there's a big house that Otis said he delivered to regularly... um... I think he said it had a pretty fountain in the garden? .......Could we walk the route he'd take on the bike if it's not too far?”

“Oh I know the place! Nowhere's too far here, Maeve. It's quite a small town.”

“Otherwise just the places you'd go to on your day off.”

“All good, Maeve. Let's do it!”

Now why did Maeve Wiley have the impression she'd known Nadine for years?? And everybody there was so friendly. 

The answer was simple. Maeve had changed quite a lot since she'd heard from Emmy Sands about the new job. She had a much more positive view of the world around her and, in turn, that had changed the way people looked at her, even at the pretzel bar. Nobody was attacking her now ....... and she was so endlessly in love. And her sweet dickhead loved her back.

So Maeve had a chance to practise her beginner's German with Nadine as they walked, and after gazing at the waterfall and some delicious crepes (no chocolate!) at a snack bar, they headed for the house with the fountain. 

About five minutes before they got there, they heard a bicycle bell and a cheery voice behind them called out, “Hiya, you two!”

Wonderful, beautiful, sweet heavenly music to her ears. 

It was him. 

No planned surprises, just dumb luck. Those butterflies would never, never stop.

He dismounted, kissed her on the cheek, and walked along beside them, wheeling the bike, and told them there was time for a chat. Hadn't Franz told him he should take more breaks and slow down on the bike?

He delivered the cakes after finding out about their day so far and returned with a smile. Another 10 Swiss Francs tip for doing virtually nothing. “See you later, you two!”

Her smile was one of her sweetest ever as she watched him cycle away.

They returned via the boutique where Maeve got her essentials, and Nadine bought half the shop. And it was nearly 3pm when Otis would be finishing work. 

Maeve loved every second she could spend with him, but they'd agreed he should have his usual nap in peace after work, so Nadine invited her back to her place for a cup of tea until he woke.

Maeve had loved every moment of the daylight hours with her new Swiss friend and the evening with Otis was still to come, followed by his day off on Tuesday.

And she still just couldn't believe it.


	26. Otis Milburn, a proper baker now?

She crept into his room, not wanting to wake him, and gently lay down by his side. Supporting herself on one elbow, she touched his hair as he lay on his back, breathing low.

Otis usually napped for about an hour and a half after work so he'd be awake soon. She wanted to be the first thing he saw as he woke.

She'd hardly been in Schaffhausen 48 hours, but so much had happened and she was saving up all these beautiful moments for when she got back to Moordale with only around 7 weeks to go before he'd be home for Christmas. And she'd have a much better picture of him and what he was doing after spending these precious few days with her sweet dickhead, his lovely friends and the Kellers.

She felt certain that she'd approach their being apart in a different way after her return. It would no longer be a 'strategy'. 

That word seemed to mean there was some kind of battle or campaign going on. It had worked up to the day the lovely surprise had hit her like a surging waterfall of emotion. 

It had sometimes been hard work, but now she was drawing so much strength from being with him. She relished the challenge of the first sad moment back at home so she could use this new strength to deal with things.

'Wiley, you idiot! You're overthinking things!' she thought to herself and put all this emotional preparation firmly to one side as he sighed, a sweet little smile flickering across his lips and he slowly opened his eyes.

The first things he saw were those loving brown eyes smiling sweetly at him ......

“Nice nap, dickhead?”

She stroked his eyebrows and ran her fingers gently through his hair.

“It was, brown-eyes, ...... especially when it ended.”

She gave him her sweetest I Love You smile and saw something. Something there in those ocean-blue eyes after the 'I've-just-woken-up' look. He seemed to be trying to say something.

And even before she could ask what he had on his mind he said just four words.

“I think..........I think.......”

Hang on, she'd said those words after he had given her the diary .......and she'd been too scared to say she loved him. But he didn't look scared, far from it, just dreamy ...... almost as if he was talking in his sleep.

“I think I always want to wake up like this Maeve......... with you right next to me.....”

“Me too, dickhead. Me too........”

And they left it there, both knowing this was enough ...... for now. They could read each other's minds, and both of them seemed to know that this little conversation was going to continue along the same lines in the not-too-distant future.......

“Now for some cake! And guess what. I baked it myself! Let's go and have a slice and talk about what we're going to do all day tomorrow.”

And it was indeed delicious. Nothing complicated, just an apple crumble. Eva Keller had had her watchful eye over him in her kitchen as he made it, but she hadn't needed to say or do anything. She'd been the first to taste it and all she said was, "Eleven out of ten, Otis!"

A compliment indeed.

His first cake was photographed from all sides and the images sent to Jean and, especially Aimee. Haha.

"Delicious Apfel-Streuselkuchen!" Maeve enthused.

Otis raised an eyebrow and asked her where she'd picked that word up.

"At the place where Nadine and I had those crepes, dickhead."

Otis's flatmates joined them at the kitchen table after work and lectures and all of them joked with him, saying it was really from Kellers' bakery as it had the logo all over the wrapping paper. 

Maeve had then leapt up from the table, and hands on hips and a stern look on her face, she jokingly threatened them, "Don't you dare say anything bad about his baking! I can be very protective of my Otis and I also have some pretty big boots!"

They laughed their heads off, and Otis, with a wry smile on his face, told himself that if it came to the crunch, she'd stand up to people twice her size to protect him, and she'd win.

"So, walking again tomorrow? Or would you like a look at the big city? We could hop on the train to Zürich if you like. Boat trip, maybe?"

They were walking back from the local grill later that evening with takeaway chicken and chips and she told him she didn't mind, as long as she was with him.

"But for now, Otis, let's just look at the moon and the stars. I love you so so much. Kiss please."

And in the night sky, the moon and the stars above them looked just the same as they had done on the bridge back home.


	27. How it happened

“One day, when I write a romantic novel, I'm going to start it with a huge moment based on what led to us first holding hands ...... and that first kiss, Otis.”

They gazed at each other in silence, snuggled up close in bed together that night in the low glow of the small bedside table lamp. Both with a distant look in their eyes as they remembered how they had got together.... properly.

Two crazy, mixed-up, insecure teenagers had messed up badly and it had seemed more like the end rather than the beginning, with Otis getting drunk at that party and Maeve blaming herself for lack of communication.

And it had been Aimee Gibbs that had seen her best friend was 'not quite right'.

Aimee had known that these two were so right for each other, and not long after that party, she had asked Maeve some simple questions, right out of the blue..... almost like a therapist.........

'Are you angry with him, babes?'

'No.'

'Are you disappointed?'

'Yes, a bit......' (Quite a lot actually.......)

'Is your door still open to him, Maeve?'

How could her door have been closed to him when she had so many memories of the good times??

'Aimes, I was attracted to him like a magnet almost from the very start. He was the only guy who had this calming effect on me when there was so much shit going on in my life. These feelings started to grow even as early as your house party when we talked on the swings. I didn't know what those feelings were exactly...... but I knew I wanted more.

'He was so dedicated and kind at the clinic after I had snapped at him for being too early and threw him out. I thought I was alone yet again as I tried to think of a way to talk myself out after the abortion. But he'd waited, Aimes, and then I knew, I just knew our friendship was going to turn into something so special.

'The walk home, the flowers, the hug, and so much more afterwards. The sandwich text, the pool, the bridge........the fact that he knew I'd written Adam's essay ...... I kept his jumper under my pillow ........ '

'Enough babes. Now just consider this. He did misbehave badly at that party, but what if for some reason, doesn't matter what, you could never see him or talk to him again. How would you feel about that?'

Maeve Wiley's answer had come instantly. She just hadn't needed to think about it.

'I'd be absolutely devastated.... I couldn't bear it. I still had feelings for him, such strong ones....I love him, Aimes.... I love him so much!'

'You need to take the initiative now, babes. Next time he approaches you, you know what to do.'

And Otis had been heading for the bike rack when he saw her on a bench waiting for him, so deep in thought, totally switched off to the world around her. He'd said hi and asked her why she was looking so engrossed, so deep in thought.

This had been her big moment. It was now or never. And acting on the strength and courage her dickhead gave to her, she'd stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.... those amazing blue eyes.

'I can still forgive you after the party Otis, even though I was disappointed.'

And he'd reached out and touched her hand. And she had slipped her hand into his.

'Aimee asked me a simple question yesterday right out of the blue.'

'What did she ask you?'

'What if for some reason, doesn't matter what, you could never see him or talk to him again. How would you feel about that?'

His voice had cracked as he asked, 'And?'

'I told her I'd be absolutely devastated.... I couldn't bear it. I still had feelings for you, such strong ones, And I told her I loved you so much, Otis.'

'Even after I'd been such an arsehole, you could still say you loved me?'

'Otis, when I thought I'd mess up so much and never be able to see you again, it was so easy to forgive you. Aimee said simply 'Next time he approaches you, you know what to do.' 

And she had kissed him. So sweetly, on the lips, and he had responded. And later they had texted and said how much they loved each other..........

And back in the present, their kisses were just as sweet as those first ones by the bike racks.

And their dreams that night would be identical. Those first kisses, only a few months ago.


	28. The big city

Otis was first to wake at 5am the next morning. And there she was, curled up beside him where she belonged, with the glow of the streetlamp outside outlining her lovely face. 

He smiled dreamily and stroked her beautiful brown hair ever so gently, not wanting to wake her. He still couldn't believe it, but she was really there, with her arm across his chest, one hand resting on his shoulder. Moments like these were just so special. The most wonderful girl in creation was next to him, and she loved him more than anything in the world. And with that thought in his mind, he drifted back to sleep for another couple of hours.

They were alone at the breakfast table, already showered and dressed, munching bacon sandwiches and drinking hot fresh coffee, looking forward to the day ahead.

Otis had called his mum to give her details of Maeve's flight back on Thursday, and Maeve had apologised profusely to Aimee on the phone as she'd forgotten to call the day before. But Aimee had got the pics of Otis's cake and had laughed like a drain, so she knew her best friend was OK.

They decided they'd take the 10am train to Zürich (population 400,000) and have a good look round. Otis and Maeve had only seen the station and the airport, but there was much more to the city than that. 

There was a beautiful lake there called Lake Zürich where boat trips and cable-car trips could still be booked, even in November. 

The old town would be worth a visit, especially as the city dated back 5,000 years and the big banks were located on Bahnhofstrasse. 

And everywhere there were fantastic views of the Swiss Alps under almost cloudless blue skies, and temepratures were hovering around 0°C/32°F. Both loved walking, but a bus tour would be the best way to see most of the city.

One of the most famous people who had spent several years in the city as a professor bore the nickname name Sarah had given to Maeve at the clinic...... 'Hey Einstein. Wasn't so bad was it?'

They took tons of photos and sent them to Eric, Jean, Aimee and Emmy Sands, and taking a break from walking around, they had tea and cake at one of the cafes on the lakeside before their bus tour at 1pm..

'Maybe he'll get you a sparkly watch with diamonds and stuff' echoed in Maeve's ears as they'd stopped outside one of so many exclusive jewellery stores in the banking district. 

Aimee couldn't have been further away from the truth as she had guessed what 'the Surprise' might have been. Otis laughed out loud when Maeve told him what their guesses had been before Jean had given Maeve that white envelope at the service-station only three days before. 

Maeve's ticket to Zürich was worth a million times more than a glittery timepiece anyway ...........And as she admired some of the rings in the window, Maeve Wiley wondered if he'd ever get down on one knee under the moon and the stars and ask her that question......... She'd dreamed of that happening more than once .....

'You're getting way ahead of yourself, Wiley, you idiot! Just enjoy the moment......' she'd said to herself. There had already been so many beautiful moments with the guy she couldn't stop thinking about over the past few days.

And at exactly the same moment Otis remembered what he'd whispered to her after his afternoon nap on Monday......

'I think I always want to wake up like this Maeve......... with you right next to me....' 

'Me too, dickhead. Me too.....' she'd replied.

Always and forever? It had certainly felt that way. These moments were firmly fixed in their minds and nobody could take them away. Neither of them could imagine ever being with anyone else.


	29. Not a secret plan this time

On their way back to the station as they walked down a quiet avenue lined with plane trees, Otis asked her with a grin, “What's that rumbling sound, brown-eyes? Is that your stomach? Hungry again are you? We only just had some cake.”

“Dickhead!”

But it got louder, like distant thunder. “Hang on, Maeve. Do you see what I see?”

He pointed to the steep slope of one of the majestic mountains less than ten miles away, already covered in deep snow even though it was only mid autumn.

She followed his finger with her big brown eyes. 

They had wooded hills around Moordale, but she'd never in her life seen anything like this before. And neither had he. The snow was MOVING. Rushing down the mountain with an increasing powerful roar. 

It took them so by surprise that neither of them could get their phones out to take a photo. They just stood and gazed in awe as the avalanche made its relentless way down the mountain into the empty valley below.

Maeve gasped and said she'd always thought an avalanche looked like a big snowball growing in size as it rolled down the mountain. Certainly not this huge wall of snow, ice and rock.

Otis just marvelled at the enormous powers of nature, and as the thunderous sound echoed and died away, he recovered and joked, “I thought avalanche was something the Italians did around 12.30.”

“Huh?” She had a sense of humour too, but hadn't picked up on Otis's play on words. And she was the essaywriter too.

“Avalanche = 'ave-a-lunch.'”

It clicked quickly then and she said something she'd also said to him as she'd left the pool, dripping wet.

“You're compellingly odd, Milburn.”

But even then, that had really meant, 'You're wonderful, you're perfect...... and I'm falling for you, you sweet dickhead.'

On the train on the way back from Zürich, they sat next to each other at a small table. She had her head on his shoulder or nestled in the crook of his neck and he would stroke her cheek or her hair at regular intervals as they enjoyed the glorious Swiss scenery in the rapidly deepening twilight. 

The silence was absolutely nothing to worry about. They were so happy and contented in each other's company that it didn't matter if words were exchanged or not.

Only a few months before, both would have shifted nervously or shuffled from one foot to the other. Otis would have tried to fill the silence with something witty or clinic-related. Maeve would bite her nails and steal glances at his blue eyes and his lips when she thought he wasn't looking......... and nine times out of ten she had hoped he'd reveal some kind of 'loving' feeling for her, but she was 'confused' and scared to call this love because she just didn't know how true love really felt.

The warm glow she did feel had come from her deep appreciation of his care and dedication. And, oh my god, she'd even tried, and failed, to 'act natural' by asking him how he was on the morning before the school dance.

'You've never asked me how I am before.' 

She had snapped and ruined the moment. That had been the automatic aggressive reply. She always messed everything up .....

Crazy mixed-up teenagers.

He had remembered how, in the pool, she had called herself a stinky cockbiter who lived in a caravan......... and then came the Cookie Monster, and she'd lovingly stroked his wet eyebrows.... and Otis's reaction had spoiled the moment too.

Now they could share everything, even silence. They could read things in each other's eyes, but not what one or the other was PLANNING. The ticket to Zürich being a classic example.

They bought a beefburger on the way home from the station and kissed under the moon and the stars. Tomorrow was going to be her last full day in Schaffhausen. He'd be at work, but Nadine was still around and they could do stuff.

It had dipped below freezing and after passing the bakery, two streets away from the flat, they paused and hugged each other tightly and kissed in the moonlight for the millionth time. They needed to hurry back now ....... but then their joy and happiness and love at that moment once again prompted them to do something neither would have dreamed of not so long ago.

She took her head from his shoulder and looked up into his blue eyes, searching his soul yet again. He squeezed both her hands, gazed intensely at her beautiful face and they both said simultaneously,

“Let's go to Paris.”


	30. Swiss reflections, but no sad goodbyes

Over a glass of sweet white wine and some icecream in the warm kitchen they found out online that trains for them both to Paris were still frequent and available in the week before Christmas and they decided to check if any of Maeve's or Otis's numerous contacts could help with accommodation for a couple of nights in the French capital, or nearby.

Jean might be able to use her connections. She seemed to know so many people all over the world through colleagues. The Keller family might know people too, and there were also Otis's flatmates.

Maeve? Contacts?

Maeve 'the loner' wouldn't have had any contacts, but now she had made such a good impression on campus since she'd started work. And even without thinking, she could easily draw up a list of at least half a dozen people from work who might have the connections needed. Aimee's parents might be able to help, and even the book club ladies might be worth a try.

So, before bed, they decided to leave it a few days before arranging a place to stay, just gathering information. And they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Maeve was up by 8 o'clock the next day. Otis had left her sleeping at 5.30am and she'd had a quick coffee before going to Keller's to get some warm bread rolls to take to Nadine's for breakfast. It was cold and clear and Maeve's breath was clearly visible as she walked with a little smile on her face. Life was good.

Eva Keller greeted her with a warm hug and took her through to the kitchen where Franz was baking some delicious looking cream cakes and Otis was getting stuff together for his first bike delivery that morning.

They walked together for the first hundred yards, Otis wheeling the bike, loaded with rolls and cakes for a small firm a half mile away where one of the employees was celebrating his fortieth anniversary at the company. Then he kissed her cheek before they went their separate ways.

Nadine had freshly squeezed orange juice, boiled eggs, ham, cheese and home-made jam waiting and over breakfast, they talked about the upcoming trip to Paris only six weeks away. 

She had been there twice, once on a school trip for a week, and once for a long weekend with Peter. Maeve had also done a little research ....... before that wonderful huge surprise found her going to Zürich rather than France.

The Champs Elysees, the Eiffel Tower, the banks of the Seine and the student quarter near the beautiful Basilica of Sacre Coeur would definitely be on her itinerary.

While out walking, Maeve had again asked to go along some of the routes Otis would take while out delivering Kellers' goodies on the bike. She wanted to be able to picture him cycling along those streets and pathways after her return to Moordale.

And again that waterfall drew her like a magnet. There they had tea and snacks at the same snack bar as on Monday. There hadn't been a single moment of boredom during her stay, and she was picking up so many German words and phrases.

Her phone had buzzed several times, with lovely people like Eric, Aimee, Jean and Emmy Sands all asking how she was enjoying Switzerland.

They'd found tons to do and as the sun was going down Otis would be finishing his post-work nap and she'd be there beside him to kiss him hello. On his bed they caught up on the day's events as they snuggled in each other's arms before a delicious pasta bake dinner cooked by the band's drummer, Peter's best friend.

Otis had dropped off to sleep that night before 10pm and as she lay beside him, there was no trace of sadness. Nadine would pick her up around ten the next morning and they were invited to breakfast at Keller's. 

And what was wonderful on that last morning was that it was Eva Keller who had a tear in her eye as she promised to continue to look after Otis, almost like a Swiss mum, and Maeve hugged her goodbye. 

Otis and Maeve, so strong now, kissed that Thursday morning and waved goodbye with smiles on their faces. And it wouldn't be long before they met again in France.


	31. Back to Moordale, feeling so strong

In the car on the way to the airport, Nadine Le Sellier had wondered why Maeve was being a bit quiet. Was she sad because she was leaving him again for several weeks? Should she ask if everything was OK?

She glanced quickly across to the passenger seat and the first thing she saw was the photo on Maeve's phone. Otis was there, larger than life, cycling away from the big house with the fountain in the garden.

PHOTO 26 OF 147

Maeve was fine. Perfectly fine, and the smile on her face was there to prove it.

“That'll keep you busy for a while, Maeve.”

“What?”

“Sorting and editing those photos. Nice memories, huh?”

“Sorry, Nadine. I was miles away...... How rude of me. They're all beautiful and all so special. I love him so much, I really do.”

“No problem, Maeve. I can see from your smile that you're doing something that pleases you. Just do what's natural and enjoy the moment.”

“I still have a few days off before I go back to work on Monday. The photos and the plans for Paris will keep me busy.”

And Maeve Wiley took in much more of the flight back. Priority check in and security for first class. Beautiful views of the Alps in the November sunshine and the food on board was fantastic. Smoked Scottish salmon and mixed salad washed down with a small bottle of Veuve Clicquot champagne. The oldest bottle of this brand was 200 years old and sold at auction for $34,000. The bottle was found on a shipwreck and is the most expensive bottle of Champagne ever sold.

She'd landed and switched on her phone to find texts from Aimee, Eric, Jean, Emmy, Nadine, Eva Keller....... and from Otis.

'Not long till Paris, brown-eyes. I'll never ever forget the days we just had together. They were so, so beautiful. You inspire me so much and I trust and love you endlessly. Stay strong xxxx'

Her bags were among the first to leave the plane and she got a train from Heathrow to Newport with one change at Reading. Jean gave her a huge hug at the station and before long she was once again in the blue Mercedes heading for home. 

She remembered so well that the last ride in that car six days ago had found her expecting to go to a hotel in London and on a Eurostar trip to Paris. It had all turned out to be like a beautiful, heavenly dream.

She'd stay the night at the red house on the hill and then get back into some sort of routine back at the caravan on Friday.

Sadness? Not a bit of it. Just strong, deep, deep indestructible love.


	32. 'Fountain Guy'

After he'd kissed Maeve goodbye, he watched Nadine's red Alfa disappear around the corner ......... 

He paused to think 'Am I missing her already?' The answer was no. They both had their ways of keeping their minds occupied. And it was back to work for Otis. 

He'd be baking more cakes today under Franz's supervision and he was doing pretty well for a guy who'd only been in Switzerland for three months. And his German was improving day by day.

He'd also taken the baker's advice to slow down a bit. He'd proved himself and passed his appraisal with flying colours and earned himself a small rise in wages backdated to November 1st. 

He usually cycled quite fast to get deliveries to customers on time, but took a little more time on the way back to the bakery, sometimes even stopping to chat at the roadside with people he knew to be the Kellers' customers.

Maeve had asked him to take photos while he was doing deliveries so she could get a rough idea of where he was in the town at any given moment. Before too long, she would have routes and pictures memorised in addition to the ones she already knew from her walks with Nadine. She'd soon be better than google maps with her knowledge of the town's roads. 

He had also been playing video games with the IT nerd at the flat who played rhythm guitar in the band, and had even beaten him once or twice. His bass guitar had arrived safely and so he was also making progress in the rehearsal room.

Maeve had texted him to say she'd arrived safely at the red house on the hill that evening and his heart glowed as he went to play another video game.

He was very pleasantly surprised when his phone buzzed only a minute after that text. It was her again, with a rather unusual question.

“Where did the guy with the fountain in his garden get all his money from?”

He honestly.didn't know.

“I'll ask Franz tomorrow.”

He and Maeve were both naturally curious about all sorts of stuff, but had never thought to ask anybody about 'fountain guy's riches. They had been much more immersed in just being together in Schaffhausen and loving every moment.

The house was huge, there'd frequently been Rolls Royces and Porsches parked outside and Otis had seen several uniformed staff on duty. The staff could have easily taken delivery of cakes and snacks, but it was very often the elderly rich man himself who'd been around when his doorbell rang (.... and the CCTV camera above the front door had focused on Otis, 'der freundliche junge Engländer' – the friendly young Englishman.)

Otis always got a generous tip and they'd talked about England and other ordinary stuff. But the questions, from an increasingly interested 70-year-old had always been about Otis, and more recently they had even talked about Maeve as he couldn't hide his excitement at her upcoming arrival.

And yet another order from the big house (they came in two to three times a week) was on the schedule that very afternoon. It had been Otis's last job of the day.

None of Otis's flatmates knew about fountain guy's sources of income either, so, early next morning, it was rather an intrigued young Milburn that asked Franz and Eva who this guy was exactly.

Yes he certainly was rich. A retired multi-millionaire investment banker who was well known on the stock exchange. He owned property all over the world, and at least two yachts in Genoa and Cannes.

“Very interesting, Franz! ..... But hang on..... why order so much stuff from us? He must have his own cooks and bakers in the house.”

Franz gave two answers. One was simply that fountain guy's wife had died shortly after his retirement. He'd been keen to talk to people, just ordinary people other than business contacts, to alleviate his feelings of loss. So he always welcomed delivery people into the house for a little chat.

And..... much more interestingly......Franz and Eva had been the nearest people to him out on the street when he'd had a heart attack two years ago. Franz had probably saved his life with CPR skills he'd learned in the army. And Eva had called the ambulance.

This was his way of thanking the Kellers for saving his life by making sure they always had money coming in from his orders.

Not only that was interesting in itself. Otis was soon to discover that Fountain Guy owned several apartments in Paris........


	33. A view of the Eiffel Tower

Otis and Maeve had drawn enormous strength from their time together in Schaffhausen. It would have been wrong to say their batteries had been at a low point before she arrived. Otis had been having regular early-morning starts, but always had a nap after work. He was getting lots of fresh air out on the bike, and there were often quite steep hills to climb as he cycled within a 3-mile radius of the bakery.

Missing the most wonderful girl he had ever met in his life was not exactly easy to deal with, but other stuff made him mentally strong. 

He really liked Eva Keller – he'd put her in third place in his list of favourites behind his brown-eyes and his mum. But Eva wasn't the only person in his life overseas. He couldn't have wished for a better boss than Franz. He had great flatmates, and he had Peter Keller and Nadine, who he could count as close friends, not to mention a huge list of customers in the shop and on his rounds who were all struck by 'nice-guy' Otis. Their friendly smiles brightened up even the greyest of November days.

So, both physically and mentally, his batteries were at a good 70% before that wonderful last day in October.... And Maeve was the best 'battery-charger' he could ever wish for.

And what about Maeve? Scary Maeve? The girl who'd never let anybody close to her, the girl whose hard heart had been softened and soothed by her sweet dickhead? The girl who had cried herself to sleep that night even before he'd left, at the thought of being apart from him? Maeve Wiley had had too many times in her life when she hated everybody. Was there a little part of her deep inside that hated Otis for going away and leaving her?

No, no, and a thousand times no. She was clever enough to step outside a lot of this negative stuff and smartly convince herself that their friendship and love were strong enough to move mountains. And this had started, and grown, slowly at first, from the day they'd met in the lab, and then taken a massive leap forwards and upwards when she saw him waitng at the clinic with those beautiful red flowers .......

Just like her boyfriend, she'd missed him, but with the help of so many good, kind, friendly people, she had become an expert at looking at their separation objectively. 

She was physically fit with her Saturday afternoon walks. She had a ton of work to keep her mind busy, and the list of people she could turn to for help and advice was growing longer by the day, almost by the hour. Otis had his list, and she had hers.

A long, long way behind Otis and Aimee came people like Jean, Emmy Sands, Eric, and a huge number of new colleagues, book club friends, even customers at the pretzel bar who had seen her dramatic change in personality and had given her friendly smiles, and tips, just like Otis's 'customers'. There was geograpical distance between her and Otis, but skype was helping enormously.

Maeve had become exhausted from a huge volume of work, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She could sleep at weekends and continue to work towards her professional goals. So her battery levels were slightly lower than Otis's, but definitely not low enough to cause concern. They were at 60% or a little more, before the huge surge in power came from seeing those airline tickets..........

And her other goal was now to work through till she saw him again in Paris.

They had booked trains for December 19th-22nd and now were on the lookout for accommodation in Paris. 

Back at the caravan that weekend, Maeve had searched her list of contacts. No luck from Aimee or her family, nothing from Emmy and colleagues on her Saturday walk, and as the working week started, she had drawn blanks with other people at school, including flipflop, who, although he was French, had few contacts outside Bordeaux. The book club ladies had also apologised.

Travel agencies showed no signs of success, as the pre-Christmas period was always a busy time of year.

Otis's flatmates couldn't help, and neither could Peter and Nadine. Not even Jean could help, in spite of her worldwide professional contacts.

Had all the accommodation avenues now been closed off? 

Both Otis and Maeve's youthful optimism hadn't died yet.... There was still time.

Otis walked up from the wrought-iron gates past the fountain to Manfred Kleinthal the fountain-guy's magnificent house with another large delivery as lunchtime approached on Wednesday. 

He'd been seen on the CCTV cameras as he walked up to the house and the wealthy Mr Kleinthal was there to open the door. Their conversation was now completely in German as the always-smiling ex banker asked if he had enjoyed his time with his girlfriend over the past week.

Otis had nodded with enthusism and said they were planning to meet again just before Christmas.

“At home this time, Otis?”

“At home after a few days in Paris for a look round, maybe some shopping.”

“You'll have a wonderful time! I know Paris very well.”

“Yes, Herr Kleinthal. We've booked train tickets but... um... accommodation is proving a bit of a problem because Paris is so busy around the holiday time.”

Kleinthal invited him in as his housekeeper went to look for some cash. And, producing an electronic tablet, he showed Otis a picture of an apartment building with the unmistakeable Eiffel Tower in the background.

“Nice place with a nice view!” Otis enthused.

“Young Mr Milburn, this building is mostly student accommodation, studios, singles' flats, many of which will be empty over the Christmas period as their occupants spend time with their families at home.”

“Wow, that's interesting!”

“Yes Otis, and I own that building. You and your young lady would be welcome to stay for up to a week before or after Christmas. ..... And Otis, at your time in life, you may be starting to find out that contacts can be important, very important.........”

Otis couldn't believe what he was hearing as his heart rate went through the roof. 

And he almost collapsed when Kleinthal made him an offer he just couldn't refuse. There were special rates for low-income students, but as Otis was almost like a son to Franz and Eva, who had saved his life two years ago, there would be no charge.

“This is wonderful! Thank you so, so much! I don't know what to say.”

With a kind, warm smile, Kleinthal patted Otis on the back, handed him a photo of the building and the view, and simply said, “Take advantage of, and use your contacts whenever you can. Contacts are the core of all business, and a lot of private life!”

Otis floated out of the big iron gates, his heart skyrocketing. This was his turn to feel the intense emotion that Maeve had felt when she saw those plane tickets. It was now his lunch hour and he texted Maeve saying he had some incredibly important news, but no need to panic. She'd be in for a surprise when she found time to call back.

Two minutes later his phone rang as he sat at the cafe closest to Kleinthal's mansion.

“Hi dickhead! What is it??”

“I've found a room, no, a small apartment for Paris, brown-eyes.”

“Whaaat?!?” 

“Within sight of the Eiffel Tower!”

And she listened with her wild, excited, huge, beautiful brown eyes sparkling and flashing as her amazing dickhead gave her the details.

This amazing brown-haired girl, who was so, so deeply and endlessly in love, fully deserved the luck, the dumb luck she was now getting so much of.

And we all know why.


	34. That romantic Christmas feeling

At the end of the first week in November there were now only just over 5 weeks to go until Christmas. Both Maeve and Otis were convinced that time would go by really quickly. After all, they had survived the long weeks since Otis had started in Switzerland. These five weeks would certainly go by very quickly indeed. 

Maeve still couldn't believe that the 6 days with him had actually happened. It was as if she had been in a beautiful dream. She wondered how she could ever repay Otis for planning her trip to Switzerland .......but she was a clever girl. 

Something would certainly come to her to surprise her boyfriend and possibly combine it with a Christmas present which she could give to him in Paris. With this in mind she went to the arts and crafts shop in the town centre and asked if they could give some plain notepaper a Christmassy decoration. What she would be writing with love on this paper was going to be her surprise for him .......

In Switzerland the bakery was gearing up for the Christmas rush. It meant more work for Otis, especially delivering food for parties. And more deliveries meant more tips. 

The band was doing more gigs at parties and Otis had even taken the stage as “guest Brit bass guitarist.” He'd been as nervous as hell before the first event, but once he had played his first note, everything clicked into place. His two songs with the band went down very well.

During the Christmas rush Franz had taken on another student to help out, which was good news for Otis because he could have two consecutive days off now, Sunday and Monday, and if he was lucky he'd be able to get away by twelve on Saturdays. 

And there was snow! Tons of it up in the mountains and several inches in the town, which the local services had left to become hard packed, only keeping the major roads clear. 

And a friendly guy in his mid sixties, who had a van, had come to help with deliveries, which were planned so Otis and his new colleague could be sheltered from the snow and the cold.

Maeve was busy, but not completely worked off her feet and sometimes found herself just supervising classes while they did written exams. That meant two to three hours' break reading ....... or writing stuff for Otis's present in her beautiful handwriting. She took extra care over it and it would be a work of true love, because the mysterious content was so special to both of them.

Another 'easy' task she always enjoyed was sorting books in the library, throwing out old ones and ordering new stock. 

Things were happening outside school grounds too, like nature study walks with classes when one teacher alone wasn't enough to cope with a whole class trooping through the forest.

And one morning she'd arrived to find two theatre trips to Cardiff and Stratford with literature classes in her schedule. So the trips there and back by coach would provide some downtime too.

This year's new Quizheads team was also travelling locally and she hopped on the bus with them several times to provide support, leaving Emmy Sands with more time to do admin work back at school.

Skyping with Otis was always a highlight and a delight, and they did that whenever necessary, no longer on specific evenings. 

Their plans for Paris were falling nicely into place as Otis got more details of empty apartments in the building in the student quarter of Paris, Le Quartier Latin. They would be staying on the third floor of Kleinthal's five-floor building, with a great view of the city and near the Sacre Coeur Basilica and the artists' quarter of Montmartre. And the rich Swiss businessman, being the generous soul that he was, would make sure the place was well-stocked with food on their arrival.

Maeve had looked at so many pictures of Paris, the romantic French capital. She'd seen Schaffhausen looking pretty romantic too in the snow in pictures that Otis had taken. Even Moordale was looking pretty with its Christmas tree and lights strung along the river.

Her heart was so full of love because she knew that this Christmas she'd be with Otis and not stuck alone with a book under a thick blanket in a cold caravan.

And as December began and Paris got ever closer, something totally unexpected was waiting for her in the portacabin office one frosty morning. She had unlocked the door and as she entered she noticed a white envelope on the floor. It had obviously been slipped under the door. A Christmas card maybe from someone at school or work? But she had a letterbox for all that stuff.

As she read the first few words on plain white notepaper she needed to sit down. No sender, no address. What on earth was this and who the hell could have sent it?

“Dear Maeve,

I've seen you around very often in the last few months, ever since you started work here. 

I feel I need to tell you that I think you're so wonderful. You're so clever, so cool, and so beautiful. 

I'm sure that if we got to know each other, we could really be so good for each other. I can't stop thinking about you. 

I'll give you a call on your office phone very soon and maybe we could go for a coffee together.

With deep admiration, respect, and affection,

Z.”

“This is fucking ridiculous.” she hissed to herself. “What is this moron playing at??  
Don't they know I'm in a relationship already??”

And her phone rang.


	35. Problem solved

She answered in her neutral telephone voice.

“Maeve Wiley.”

“Good morning, Ms Wiley. Blackfield Chemicals here. We have a parcel for you, ETA 10.30am. Can someone be there to accept delivery?”

Maeve took her finger off the record button on the phone.

“Sure, I'll be around at that time.”

“Great, thanks. You have a good day now.”

“You too.”

She hated to admit it, but she'd got slightly nervous when the phone rang.

So, before anything else happened, she rapidly decided how she was going to handle a call from the mysterious 'Z'.

She could have kicked herself for swearing and reacting like the old Maeve to that letter. It would be the new Maeve that would deal with any call about a date for coffee.

And she made two quick calls.

One was to the headteacher's secretary to ask about any new arrivals at school this term, male, first name beginning with a Z.

There was one. The rich businessman who'd made the million-pound donation to school had a son called Zacharias, who was sixteen.

Maybe the letter writer's name didn't really begin with a Z..... but anyway..... no harm in trying.

The second call was to Aimee.

“Ooooo... how intriguing, babes. Will you meet him and smash his head in?” 

“I'll deal with him another way, Aimes. Will you two be at the cafe next to Steve's gym at lunchtime?”

“Yep. We're there most days. We can sit quietly in a corner and keep an eye out for you and Zackerly.”

“Zack, Aimes. I'll call you back.”

And sure enough, five minutes after Maeve had hung up, the phone rang.

She answered and after a short pause, a male voice, sounding very young and a bit shakey, spoke, almost whispered, “Hello, Maeve.”

She hit the record button.

“Hello.”

“Did you get my letter?”

“Yes.” 

And in a self-assured, confident, firm but not aggressive tone that bore a crystal-clear message, she added,

“You have a voice, now use it. Speak up, young Mr Z, so I can hear you.”

“OK” came the still nervous-sounding reply. “So would you like a coffee?”

“I will be taking a break lunchtime. And coffee might be an option. But listen to me. This is weird. If you're a nervous teenager who wants to ask a girl on a date, don't send anonymous letters. It's creepy. Ask her personally. She can only say no at worst. If we meet, we meet on my terms. Got that?”

There was a pause.

“I undestand.”

“Right. 12.45, Corner Cafe next to the new gym in town. Wait outside. Don't go in. And don't be late. Anything else?”

“Um.... no, I don't think so. See you later, then.”

“Bye.”

And she called Aimee back to tell her the details. She and Steve would be there.

Maeve Wiley then started on her day ....... with a series of questions running through her head.

Should I have spoken to Jean? To Otis? To Emmy Sands? 

This Zack sounded like a nervous little kid. She was a big girl, and she could deal with him.......... 

But....... as Otis had run out of the lab in a panic that day, he had been almost exactly the same. And she would soon find out that young Milburn had so many things hidden deep inside., and she loved every one of them. He wasn't just the guy in the corner.

“Nice of you to come, Maeve.”

He sounded less nervous than he had on the phone. He was tall, quite good looking, with blond hair and blue-grey eyes. 

After a moment's thought Maeve knew he reminded her of somebody. He could have been a younger version of Peter Keller. And Peter Keller was a lovely guy.

She spoke to him as if he was a new kid at school. Objectively and without emotion.

“Hello. I asked you to wait outside because we may not be going in. I am in a relationship with a guy who's abroad at the moment. And that relationship is a very strong one. I have zero interest in meeting anybody else. Got that? Now do you still want to go inside?”

Zack had a question, and he asked it confidently.

“So why did you come in the first place? You could have just declined my invitation on the phone.”

Maeve was ready for this.

“Part of my job is to help new students find their way and feel at ease at Moordale. Maybe you need help too. Especially when it comes to meeting people and writing letters. I can give you that help, but nothing else. Strictly nothing else. I have twenty minutes. Now do you still want to go in?”

“Yes, OK.”

And as they entered Maeve gave her best friend a carefully hidden thumbs-up signal.  
She could handle this. Easily. But a second pair of eyes in the cafe would also help to pick up things Maeve might not notice.

Zack had apologised for contacting her this way. He found it embarrassing now he knew Maeve had a boyfriend. He just hadn't seen her with anybody and thought she might be available.   
And after twenty minutes of small talk., Maeve said, in no uncertain terms, that this would be their first and last meeting. She could refer him to a colleague if he needed more help.

They went their separate ways, Aimee called later and said there'd been nothing unusual about him, he was just a quiet type.

Maeve had called Jean, who had found no problem with the way Maeve had handled things. She was a big girl, and strong. But just in case, just in case there might have been unforeseen problems, she should have contacted the relationship therapist first. People could be unpredictable and you needed to be careful. It was OK not to have told Otis, he'd have said she was strong and could handle this, but he would have worried too.

As she carried on with her writing for Otis in the caravan that evening, she thought to herself, 'An interesting day, but problem solved. Not long till Paris.'

And she smiled her I Love You smile. 

But Zack would be back in the new year.


	36. The hero

Otis's phone rang as he was wandering through the town one Saturday afternoon a couple of weeks before the Christmas holiday. A cheery female voice greeted him, a voice he didn't often hear on the phone, although he'd spoken to her a million times before, most often when Maeve was at her side. 

Now why on earth would the bubbly Aimee Gibbs be calling him? Oh my god, had something happened to Maeve?

“Hi, Otis! How are you?”

“Hi, Aimee..... I.... um .... I'm good, and I ...um..... has something happened to.......?”

Aimee smiled warmly as she detected the worry in Otis's voice.

She could read him almost as well as Maeve could, and she'd read both Maeve and Otis so well when they were together. After all, it had been her asking Maeve how she'd feel if she lost Otis forever........

“No need to worry about Maeve, you silly idiot! Maeve is fine! In fact I've never seen her so happy. And it's all thanks to those plane tickets.”

Otis felt a ton of uneasiness and uncertainty tumble from his shoulders. And Aimee felt it too, through the phone.

“Oh good! So, how are you, Aimee?”

“Never better, Otis. And I bet you're wondering what on earth I'm calling about.”

Aimee had never found it easy to keep a secret. Was she now going to tell him about the Maeve and Zack incident??

No. Maeve would tell Otis about Zack in her own time.

“Do you remember Maeve and I were constantly trying to guess what your big surprise was going to be?”

“I do. And I'm so glad it worked out so well!”

“I guessed, quite wrongly, that it was going to be a sparkly, glittery Swiss watch, seeing that Switzerland is the home of clocks and watches. Maeve was sceptical and said a watch wouldn't take three or four weeks.”

“Aah, interesting .......”

“But you know what she said too?”

“I'm sure you're going to tell me, Aimee.”

“That a Swiss watch would be really really lovely!”

Otis now knew why Aimee had called, just two weeks before the holiday.

“Have you thought of a present for her yet, Otis?”

Otis admitted his mind was a blank on that one.

“Check the watchmakers' places! You might find something really nice and sparkly! She'll really love it!”

“Thanks for the tip, Aimee. I really appreciate that.”

“No problem! That's what friends are for!”

“See you soon, Aimee.”

“Bye, lover boy!”

Otis hung up and felt such a warm glow flowing through his body. Aimee was lovely to talk to, and she'd done so much to help his brown-eyes through the anger and the pain. 

He had a good look round the town, but watches studded with diamonds would be way beyond his means. He'd have to think of something different.

But the following Monday, dumb luck stepped in.

In the form of an armed robbery.

Manfred Kleinthal's big house was sometimes used for art exhibitions and similar shows to help local business people. And this Monday a wedding dress and bridal accessories show would be taking place in the ballroom.

Otis was approaching the house with another delivery when he heard a commotion coming from the front porch. And suddenly a man with a pistol in one hand and a large briefcase full of diamond rings and other jewellery in the other came bursting out through the open doorway with two security men in pursuit, less than ten yards behind him.

Otis, about 30 yards down the drive, wanted to avoid being shot at, so he ducked behind a bush at the side of the driveway with his light delivery box, hoping the robber hadn't seen him in his desperate bid to get away.

But as the robber drew parallel with the bush Otis had ducked behind, young Milburn saw his chance. And before stopping to think of the danger, he sprang out into the driveway, covered the five yards between him and the robber in two steps, and the next few seconds went by in slow motion.

The masked man didn't have time to swerve out of the way, or shout a threat, or take aim with his gun. And, neatly as you like, Otis stuck out his right foot.

The fleeing robber described a perfect arc through the air and landed a few yards down the driveway, dropping his gun (it turned out to be a starting pistol) and the briefcase.

It was over so quickly as the burly security men completed the job.

The owner of the store that had provided the jewellery for the show gratefully offered Otis a reward. “Take any one item you like from that case, Mr Milburn. It's yours to keep.”

Otis took one of the prettiest diamond watches you've ever seen.

Oh what a story to tell his brown-eyes on their next skype call.


	37. Maybe one shouldn't act too quickly

Had Maeve Wiley been too hasty in setting up a meeting with Zack at the cafe?

Jean, in her infinite wisdom, had advised her after the event to call her first. What Maeve had done proved efficient, quick, and she had earned praise from Aimee and Jean on the way she'd dealt with the situation.

Maeve, also acting in her own interests, had wanted to get this out of the way quickly so it wouldn't distract her from her plans to meet her sweet dickhead in Paris and prepare his present.

But would there have been any real harm in delaying the meeting at the cafe for 24 hours, just to get feedback from Jean and Aimee and be prepared for all eventualities?

The point Jean had made was a valid one. People were unpredictable and you should always be careful. Maeve had dealt with the situation well, there was no doubt about that, but would she have been able to handle any form of unstable behaviour on Zack's part?

She'd said herself that it was weird and creepy to send an anonymous letter. That certainly was not the right approach and showed instability in itself. But, as we all know so well, teenagers didn't always act rationally, and often messed up. Maeve and Otis had been prime examples of this.

But what was done was done, and after deciding she'd always contact Jean first in future, this could be put down to experience. Now forget about it and get through the last two weeks before Paris.

She'd certainly have plenty to think about after Otis had texted her on Monday, fresh from his interaction with a jewel robber.

“Hi, brown-eyes. All super-good here.. and huge news! Let's skype tonight, usual time. Love you madly and endlessly xx”

She smiled her I Love You smile on the way to her last staff meeting of the day and replied instantly.

“I know better now not to ask too much about any big surprises after you organised those plane tickets, you immense dickhead. But I'm DYING to hear your news! Look forward to this evening. Love you, love you, love you! Like crazy xx”

And this time it was Maeve who was online fifteen minutes early, because on time was late. She actually had to wait till a minute after the time they'd arranged because Otis was celebrating the day's events with his flatmates and a few beers at the kitchen table. Then he'd rushed to his room.

With a pretty smile, her eyebows raised, showing those big brown eyes to the full, as well as a huge figurative question-mark above her head, her question came as soon as he came onscreen.

“What news? What news?? Out with it, dickhead.”

“OK. Here it comes Maeve. Today, I held in my hand a briefcase with some rather valuable contents......”

“Go on.”

“Jewellery worth about 900,000 Swiss Francs. I'd picked it up off the ground on Kleinthal's driveway.”

Maeve could only gasp and gape in amazement.

“I can almost see what you had for dinner there, Miss Wiley!”

She quickly closed her mouth and stared at him, wide-eyed.

“OK, dickhead. I know where, I know what, but HOW??”

“The guy who dropped it tripped over my right foot, and I have a small bruise to prove it.......He was a robber trying to get away with his loot. I managed to surprise him and trip him up. He went flying, the briefcase and his gun went .........

“His GUN???”

“It turned out to be a starting pistol, but it looked pretty real. I saw him bursting out of the mansion from about 30 yards away down the drive. He was looking over his shoulder at two security guys chasing him, so he didn't see me hop behind a big bush.  
I'd decided to lie low and let the security people do their job.”

“But you intervened?? He had a GUN, Otis you stupid idiotic dickhead!”

“It looked like he was going to get away. He was running much faster than them. So I saw I had the element of surprise and jumped out at him when he was about five yards from me. Don't worry, Maeve. He was too surprised to avoid me, or to point his 'gun'. He hit the ground hard and I grabbed the briefcase, and security grabbed him.”

“Otis he could have killed you! It could have been a real gun..... and oh my god Otis, oh my god, I could have LOST you ..... forever......oh my god!”

And the tears streamed down her beautiful face.

Otis rapidly tried to reassure her, and he was good at this. 

“It's OK, Maeve. I know NOW that it was a dangerous thing to do, but in moments like these the adrenalin takes over and you do some pretty surprising things. I'm so sorry this made you cry, I was just telling you the truth, not hiding anything from you....And, Maeve, we're human beings. We all do crazy things sometimes, without taking time to think.”

A thought crossed Maeve Wiley's mind as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

'I didn't take much time to think about how to deal with Zack. I had been too hasty. I could have left it a day and talked to Jean first. It can happen to all of us. Otis isn't stupid. He knew he had the element of surprise on his side and he had an extremely good chance of pulling this off.'

Her sheer horror at the thought of losing him now quickly subsided. Otis had worked his magic yet again. 

“Otis, I over-reacted there. I'm sorry. I'm OK now, and thankyou for telling me as it was, the whole truth. Instantly and honestly.”

“Maeve, my sweet brown-eyes, I'd never ever want to make you cry, but part of me is so glad that you did. You were showing how much you love me and how devastated you'd be if you lost me. I love you so so much for that, honestly I do.”

“Next time just stay hidden behind a big bush, you stupid dickhead.” And she grinned, showing him it was all right now. “Anyway, did you get a reward?”

'Oops,' he thought to himself, ' I'm going to have to economise with the truth here. I can't tell her I got to pick out an incredibly beautiful watch for her for Paris.'

“Yes, Maeve. There will be a small reward. But no more questions, otherwise I'd be telling you too much about your Christmas present.”

Maeve smiled so sweetly. “OK, I know the feeling, and I have a surprise for you too, for Paris. But no spoilers!”

“A surprise?? For me??”

“Yes, Otis, a big, loving, meaningful surprise. And you have NO idea, not in your wildest dreams, what it's going to be, until we get to Paris. I love you, dickhead.”

So how was Maeve Wiley going to make such a huge surprise of writing something on some Christmassy notepaper? She was a talented writer indeed, but what would make this so special?

Whatever. It only needed a page or two more before her labour of love would be complete.


	38. The beauty of the written word

The train from London, where Maeve had stayed overnight in the same hotel that Otis had used, arrived at the Gare du Nord in Paris on the Saturday before Christmas in the early afternoon. Maeve had been given detailed instructions on how to get to the apartment in the student quarter of Paris, and her knowledge of French was good enough to get her from the Eurostar terminus to the Metro station at Anvers, two minutes' walk from the apartment.

All she had to do was check in to the building, where the concierge would only need her passport. Kleinthal's facility manager would leave her instructions in English on how everything worked.

She'd only have to wait a few hours until Otis's train got in from Zürich, arriving at the Gare de Lyon in the early evening. She could take a nap or a short walk before he arrived at the apartment. Maeve Wiley would be too excited to nap, even after a fairly busy final week at work. Anyway they could both doze on their respective trains.

During that week after work Maeve had put the finishing touches to her 'labour of love' and bought a small photo album into which she would fix each lovingly written sheet of paper, decorated in gold with angels around the edges, or in red and green holly colours. 

And inside the front cover, she stuck the most romantic quote she could find (and adapt), explaining the content and context of what was all her own beautifully written work to follow. 

She was so pleased with it ...Emmy Sands would have given it an A**, and what made it a thousand times better, Otis would be so moved and touched by it. She hoped it would move him and make his heart beat as fast, and just as intensely as the plane tickets to Zürich had moved and surprised her.

The third-floor apartment was perfect. You couldn't expect anything less from a man like Manfred Kleinthal. It had been recently refurbished and comprised a medium-sized living room and dining area with a view from a large window over some of the most impressive Paris cityscape, a slightly smaller bedroom with a double bed, a kitchenette stocked with food for several days and bathroom, plus a small utility room, where the regular student occupant had stored her belongings before heading home for Christmas. Maeve absolutely loved it, and she knew her sweet dickhead would love it too.

Otis had packed the beautiful silver analogue watch from the bridal exhibition, which was studded with seven diamonds and designed for a glowing bride on the most wonderful day of her life. 

He had worked right up to Saturday noon and Nadine had taken him to Zürich station to catch the highspeed train to Paris, a journey of only four hours. On the train he'd studied the info Kleinthal had given him, including directions to the apartment. In fact it was only a case of doublechecking, because he'd been given the info-pack the day Kleinthal had confirmed the booking for him, and all but memorised it.

So on the big day he'd texted Maeve, once from the train and again about ten minutes before he was due to arrive at the apartment. 

“Hope you enjoyed (the sandwich? Haha) ... the journey. So this is it, brown-eyes. The real thing, not a faked trip to Paris this time. :-)) Soon we'll be in each other's arms again. Are you as breathless with excitement as I am? Love you endlessly and more xx”

She'd got the first text as she'd walked around the Quartier Latin, quite pleased with her French, and enjoyed a real French crepe.

The second text had now found her on the sofa, dressed up as if for a Saturday night out in a short black cocktail dress. 

“Can't wait, dickhead, and I think I've excelled myself, because I'll soon be giving you what I wrote with so much endless true love. I want to make this a trip you'll NEVER forget. And it'll be hard to beat your invitation to Zürich! Love you like crazy xx”

They hugged and kissed and smiled and laughed and trembled with the love you'd expect from two people who were so madly and joyously together.

He gave her the watch, packed in a sparkling white gift box with a short message 'To you, Maeve, the most wonderful girl in the world Happy Christmas.... I love, I adore, I worship and I live and die for you, brown-eyes xxxx' .

“Oh my god Otis, this is so so beautiful! I love it and I love you so much, but don't you ever risk your life again to get hold of something like this, or I'll punch you in the...............” And he smothered her loving protests with several big fat wet kisses.

With a heartstopping smile she put it around her pretty wrist and reached for the album, which she'd wrapped so lovingly in blue, red and beige paper........and handed it to him.

“Otis, I hope this small gift matches the brilliance of your tickets to Zürich. That'll be hard to do, but whatever you think of it, I promise you I put it together with all my endless love, and I can't do any more than that. I love you. Like crazy.”

He took it with trembling hands and carefully removed the paper. It did indeed look like a photo album .......

“Otis, read it carefully. I mean every word I've written with all my heart and soul.........” 

And her eyes filled to overflowing with her indescribable love for him as she looked into his eyes, searching his beautiful mind for the billionth time.

He opened it and read the message fixed inside the front cover. It expressed her thoughts as they'd been before she knew for certain that he loved her as much as she loved him. Her deepest, most intimate thoughts in beautiful handwriting.

'Otis, I want to be the one you think of when you listen to love songs. The one who fills void in your heart, and the spaces between your fingers.

'I want to hold your hands tight when we watch sunsets, and tighter when we are caught in a storm.

'I want to dive into your soul head first and love you in a way you forget what not being loved feels like.

'Would you let me?'

Otis had never ever read anything so beautiful in his life before. 

The thoughts of his brown-eyes before she knew for sure that they could be together. 

The way she'd write them in a five-year diary........ And when he'd given her the diary, the floodgates had opened and her love poured out. But she'd been scared and so confused.......

What was to follow on those lovingly filled pages were word-for-word unedited selected extracts from the pages of that five-year-diary she kept close to her always. 

A diary so personal that no teenage girl would ever, ever let anybody else read.... but she was doing it now. These extracts were for his eyes only. This was how deep her love and trust were for him, and she wanted to show him. Copied from the original, sometimes untidy, hastily written diary entries but now written with love in her neatest, most beautifully composed handwriting. 

Nobody would ever reveal their thoughts on such private, intimate moments. Nobody.

Except Maeve Wiley ..... in the moments when she knew she would love him forever, and never, never leave him.


	39. The lights of Paris, and a bedtime story

“Decision time!”

Otis, with the album on his lap, and his girlfriend right up close on the sofa wearing such a hot black dress, his favourite perfume, and the glittering watch, would like to have stayed there all night.

But this was Paris.

Maeve read his mind yet again, but still answered, “What?”

“I'd love to read this from cover to cover right now, but this is Paris, brown-eyes. We only have a few days here so let's go look around a bit. There'll be plenty of time for me to finish this...” and he kissed the album, “later.”

She fully understood and nodded. “OK, let me show you where I went this afternoon before you arrived. It'll look even more spectacular now under lights. And some of the best sights in Paris are only a few stops away on the Metro.”

“OK, but Maeve are you mad at me because I don't want to finish the album right now? “

She gave him a knowing look which seemed to say 'You do ask some stupid questions sometimes!' And she kissed his cheek softly.

“Dickhead! Let's go.”

And within the hour they were at the Arc de Triomphe looking along the Champs Elysees towards Cleopatra's Needle at the Place de la Concorde, two kilometres away. The Christmas lights and the long lines of red rear lights on the streams of cars made it a spectacular view.

Maeve Wiley was loving every second of this as they walked hand in hand through the streets of the most romantic city in the world, and Otis kept playfully asking her what time it was so she'd have to look at the gorgeous watch that adorned her wrist. It was worth a lot, but no price at all could be put on the album that had made Otis feel he was with the most wonderful girl on the planet. 

And he told her so as they paused for a kiss halfway along the most famous avenue in Paris with the pretty lights all around.

Maeve had pictured this scene as she'd dreamed about a weekend trip to the French capital before Jean had produced those plane tickets. Minus Otis and the Christmas lights, of course. This was ten million times better....... because of one guy who was always on her mind. And she was kissing him now.

Their love was growing more and more by the minute, and with just over two weeks together stretching out ahead of them, they were both in an indescribably beautiful paradise.

They'd do this walk, and look at the river Seine and Notre Dame and the Sacre Coeur and the Eiffel Tower the next day, because the forecast was clear, blue winter skies and temperatures a few degrees above freezing.

They returned on the Metro and ate some “steak-frites” at a place just around the corner from the apartment before falling into bed.

“Read me a bedtime story, Otis.”

“From my favourite book in the universe?”

“Yep. Just let it fall open on a random page.”

And with his arm around her shoulders and her hand on his chest, this is what Maeve heard as he read confidently, knowing this bedtime story was true.... every word of it .......

ADAM'S ESSAY ...... HE KNOWS ME SO WELL

'I knew that essay was mine as soon as Groff read out Adam's name. Dreams. The dreams of existential angst. The essay that Otis knew was mine. I gave him the cash after he'd therapised Aimee. We stood by the lockers, close enough for me to smell his aftershave........ and I had to ask him how he knew it was mine. Otis the pleasure master..... He said only I could turn an essay about dreams into an essay about existential angst. He knew me so well..... Otis had been thinking about me much more than I thought, that makes me love him even more...and chatting was just so natural. And when I thought he wasn't looking I had to glance at those blue blue eyes of his. The eyes I loved more than anything else in the world. ...Pessimists outlived optimists and we had our pessimism in common too. When he said we were in for the long haul, my heart screamed YES! I want to be with you forever, dickhead. We have to be RIGHT for each other ..... Could this be the moment to tell him how much I LOVE HIM? How do I make him mine?? Why am I so mixed up and confused? Why can't I think straight? And yet again, I messed up and just couldn't tell him how I felt......

'Sean and Jackson wanted a beer and before I got it I started to tidy up, but my mind was on other things. I had been alone most of my life but now these two were here laughing and joking outside. I wanted to be alone and just think about him...... him and only him. Did he like me? More than just as a friend? And then I saw his jumper. The jumper he gave me on the bridge.......oh, that bridge under the moon and stars.... I could smell him on it and I brought it up to my face, holding on to it so tightly, never wanting to let go. And I closed my eyes and all I could think about was Otis, my best friend Otis looking into my eyes and the fantasy took over and I was KISSING him .......'

As he read it, she could sense his body reacting to the TRUTH, he paused ever so slightly, and at every pause she had squeezed his hand.

But this wasn't a dream.

He carefully closed the album and they were so so close now. Just like she wanted to be when she'd held that jumper .......

They made sweet and tender love, the sweetest ever before falling asleep and dreaming .... and existential angst was a million miles away.


	40. Sightseeing in the French capital

“He got you a watch designed for a bride??”

Maeve was on the phone to Aimee next morning while Otis was at the bakers getting fresh croissants.

“Yes Aimes, it had been on show at a wedding exhibition and the robber grabbed it, along with a load of other stuff. As a reward, Otis was allowed to select any one item from the robber's loot.”

Aimee squealed in excitement. “That wasn't just any old watch, babes! It was for a wedding day! He's sending you a message, babes. I know it!”

“Calm down, Aimes. It's a watch he thought I might like, and I do! I love it, but it's a lovely Christmas present, nothing more, nothing less.”

But once Aimee Gibbs got an idea into her head, it was pretty tough to shift it.

“Oh my god, imagine him proposing to you on a moonlit night in Paris! Under the Trifle Tower!! That would be so, so romantic!”

“Eiffel Tower, Aimes.”

“He's given you a wedding watch, babes! He's gonna ask you to marry him! Oh my god I just know it!!”

“Aimes, it's a watch, not a ring. No wedding bells, got it?”

She'd said so many times she wanted to be with him forever. Marrying him couldn't have been further from her mind.

“Love from Aimee,” she said with a smile as he came in with the warm croissants.

She held up her hand, the watch clearly in view. “I sent her a pic. She loves it.”

“The watch was Aimee's idea, brown-eyes. She called me and told me you'd been playing guessing games before you found out about the plane tickets to Zürich. I had a look round, but diamond-studded watches were way too expensive, but then there was the robbery.”

“I'm starving! Let's eat.”

And she said nothing about a bride wearing a watch ........

The tour of Paris started with the magnificent Eiffel Tower. They went up to the highest viewing platform and gasped at the views of Paris in the winter sunshine. Otis mentioned to Maeve that there'd be a movie coming out soon about Gustave Eiffel the designer of the tower.

“We'll have to go and see it as soon as it comes out,” Otis enthused.

Maeve nodded enthusiastically, “Oh I really like Emma Mackey, she's an amazing actress!”

Otis added, “And so pretty too. I really love her!” .............

Notre Dame came next, with a walk along the Seine, lined with stalls selling paintings and books. 

The Sacre Coeur was so so beautiful with its high arches and amazingly colourful stained-glass windows. Neither of them was in any way religious, but they were knocked out by the incredible interior of the church. Eric would have loved it.

They went through the Louvre Metro station and saw the platforms with paintings in glass cases on the walls. The queues were way too long for the Mona Lisa though, so they decided not to go in. But as they strolled in the park outside the museum, Otis said he wasn't too bothered about not seeing the da Vinci masterpiece. He kissed Maeve and said he had his very own Mona Lisa right there by his side .......

And as darkness was falling they went back to the Arc de Triomphe and took the lift up to the viewing platform on top. Twelve avenues radiated from the iconic Paris landmark, and there were no road markings in the ring around it! From above, it looked like the cars circling it had been dropped from the sky, pointing in all directions.

They'd had snacks during the day, and they put together a quick ratatouille with ingredients from the well-stocked kitchen. They opened a bottle of champagne Kleinthal had left for them and their cosy evening on the sofa followed, where it was Maeve's turn to pick a story from the album.

And Otis's heart melted yet again as Maeve let it fall open on the

HE GAVE ME A FIVE-YEAR DIARY

page ...........and read it to him with a love in her voice and eyes that could have moved mountains........


	41. Just thinking

“Why aren't we asleep, Maeve?”

“Because we're thinking, dickhead.”

“Yep.”

After some of the sweetest lovemaking in such a romantic setting, they should both have fallen asleep at least half an hour ago. But they hadn't. They could still make out each other's faces in the bedroom with the dimmer on low. Their feelings were of deep contentment and an even deeper true love. They could both sense that there was nothing to worry about. There was no tension between them, and why should there be?

“This is good, brown-eyes. We can read each other's minds and we know everything's OK. And we can plan more sightseeing tomorrow at breakfast. So that's the immediate future.”

She got up on one elbow and softly stroked the tip of his nose.

“You want to talk about the future ..... no, our future, Otis? Is that what you're thinking about?”

“Same as you I guess. One word. Together.”

She kissed his lips softly.

“Yep. That's the easy bit. We both think the same about lots of stuff.”

Otis almost got the feeling he was about to put his therapist's cap on. God knows, she didn't need therapising. She had never been happier in her whole life, but he felt he now wanted some confirmation that what he was thinking about their future was right.

“I'm happy thinking about the future as long as I have you in it. That's all that matters. Let's play a little game, dickhead. I'll start with what I think is our next step, and you can confirm by telling me the next step after that. We'll see what happens if either of us needs correcting.”

He chuckled. “Are you sure it's literature you want to do, and not psychology?”

She thumped him playfully on the shoulder, smiled and turned the dimmer up just a little bit, so she could see deep into his ocean-blue eyes.

“OK, Maeve. You suggested this. You start.”

So she did. 

“Lovely days in Paris.”

“Home to Moordale for a couple of weeks. With you at my place and not in that freezing caravan.”

“Not a correction, but I'll comment on that when we've finished......... You back to Kellers, me back to work at the campus.”

“To break up those weeks till Easter, a short break like in October, either you to Schaffhausen or me to Moordale.”

“Two weeks' Easter holiday in Moordale, including a few days away somewhere if we can afford it.”

And so they went on, right up to the end of the summer holidays, before they both went to Cambridge, with each of them knowing what the plans were. 

Maeve was happy to accept Otis's offer of Christmas at his place. It would be cosy and warm, and there was no place she'd rather be.

“So, no winner, no loser, Maeve. Let's call it a draw. Because now I want to ask you a question I'm not sure I know the answer to.”

“Wow! Fire away dickhead, I'm all ears.”

“Can you imagine ever moving out of the caravan?”

“You weren't sure how I'd answer that, Otis? You're a practical thinker. Let's look at practicalities. I won't need to live at the caravan when we go to Cambridge. Our colleges will provide student accommodation, and we'll be less than a mile apart. So I give up the caravan and we can spend holidays at your place, if that's OK with your mum.”

“No problem there, brown-eyes. And you're right. I'm happy thinking about the future as long as we're together. And nothing else matters.”

“I love you, dickhead. But how come we're still awake? No shocks or surprises there. We both know what the future looks like.......... But you know what? And this isn't a major problem either........”

And Otis knew what was coming. And this had been keeping his mind active too. They'd told each other more than once that they couldn't imagine being with anybody else, that they would love each other forever. 

'But I can't ask her to marry me now.... I need a ring and the right romantic moment, and she won't be running off anywhere in a hurry' he thought to himself.

“Maeve there is something......um..... but ...... I was thinking of another ... um...surprise. And if I tell you exactly what it is, the surprise will be gone.......”

Maeve Wiley now knew that Aimee hadn't been talking a load of nonsense about the 'bridal watch'.

“Otis look at me. Look into my eyes. The eyes you love so much, as much as I love yours.”

And she held his face in her beautiful hands. 

“I have a surprise too, and I'm pretty sure we're thinking the same thing. We can hint at what the surprise may be, but let's keep it for the right moment, the perfect moment. Not what, but when. Because now we both know why we can't get off to sleep. I want you to do one thing for me. I want you to forgive me for bringing this out in the open now.”

Whyever should he need to forgive her? She wasn't doing anything wrong.

“Maeve, my sweet, smart, unbelievably incredibly beautiful, wonderful brown-eyes. We both know what this is all about, but yes, we can wait for the right moment sometime down the line. This is the last I'm going to say about it now, and then we can both dream about it in our quiet moments. Just remember, my love for you will never die. Never.”

“Say it, dickhead, my sweet awkward, clumsy introverted loving, caring, dedicated, amazing dickhead, and I'll follow, because I have nobody else to follow the way I follow you.”

And she looked deep, deep into his eyes, his heart, his soul, and focused on every one of those billions of things that made her love him so, so much.

He went for it..

“When I selected the watch I suddenly realised what it had been designed for. For a glowing, head-over-heels-in-love bride to wear on a very special day. And you were the only one I could imagine wearing it, a 'nice Christmas present', if you will. Maeve, my pretty brown-eyes, you're my Christmas present every single day. I love you so much, honestly I do.”

And his kiss was long, honest, sincere, passionate ........ and true.

She broke the kiss but kept her lips so close to his and whispered with all the love she had in her rapidly beating heart.

“Aimee was convinced the watch was much more than just a Christmas present. She said she was absolutely sure you were going to do the most romantic thing any girl could ever dream about. Otis, I didn't believe a word she was saying, you know what she's like. But I couldn't get those words out of my stupid head. Because you know, dickhead, that very often she knows what she's talking about. 

“I want, and I want it more than anything in this world, to wear the watch for the reason it was designed for. I want to wear it for you, and only you, not only today, but on a very special day too..... “

And she kissed him with the same passion.

“And now I think we can get to sleep and wake up even more in love than we ever have been. I trust and love you, Otis. You're my everything and I know you'll always be THERE for me, just like I will be for you..........” 

And she reached over and switched off the bedside light.

“See you in the morning.” 

They were both asleep ten seconds later.


	42. Maeve says it all

“Well this should be enough to fill the day, Maeve. A walking tour and the most famous department store in Paris.”  
Over fresh croissants and hot coffee they were planning their day.  
Just as it was getting light, they had woken in each other's arms at the same time and the skies were clear. Both immediately remembered what they had been talking about before they fell asleep and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they snuggled up close. This was paradise, sheer paradise. It was like falling in love all over again. This Paris trip was turning out to be something so special.

“Literature for you, brown-eyes!”  
Otis read from the Paris guide:  
'Your expert local guide will start this tour by leading you over to the famous Bookstore Shakespeare and Co., a tribute to the store originally owned by Sylvia Beach and the local hangout for meetings between literary greats like Ernest Hemingway, James Joyce and Ezra Pound. From there, you'll walk past places like the oldest cinema in Paris, Hemingway and Joyce's houses, and see sites from where Woody Allen's Midnight in Paris was filmed.'

Maeve almost snatched the guide from his hands, and having devoured the walking tour section, she turned to the department store guide.  
'Galeries Lafayette Haussmann, the flagship store. It is a 70,000 m2 (750,000 sq ft) fashion flagship store. A wide range of brands are available at the store to suit all budgets, from ready to wear to haute couture. The architecture of the store is art nouveau, with a remarkable dome and a panoramic view of Paris that has made it a tourist attraction of the French capital city. Galeries Lafayette in Paris hosts a popular weekly fashion show for visitors.'  
The owners had acquired production facilities in order to make clothing exclusively for Galeries Lafayette under its own private label. They also manufactured affordable versions of designer wear.  
The store then expanded to include menswear, furniture, toys and tableware departments.  
The food tasting bars offered French food together with produce from around the world.

And they were out on that walk within an hour of having read the guide at breakfast. The guide for the tour for 25 people, Anne-Marie, spoke perfect English with a cute French accent. Otis was picking up so much German in Schaffhausen, but French sounded almost like eclectic music to his ears. ....... especially when Maeve had whispered 'Je t'aime......'

Was Otis bored by the girly shopping time that Maeve had looked forward to since Jean had suggested Paris a few months ago?

Not a bit of it. She was by his side, holding his hand or resting her head on his shoulder all the time, kissing him sweetly as they paused to admire so many beautiful views. Even when there were no words exchanged, she had such a sweet little smile on her face, and he knew she was thinking about wearing that watch on a special day some time in the future. He could live and die for that smile. What would she write in her diary about their stay in France?

And for Maeve, the butterflies were always there, dancing happily inside her. And it wouldn't be over after Paris. Two weeks at the Milburns' place was still ahead. The freezing caravan was in another world. Everything revolved around that red house on the hill.

Back at the apartment they sorted their photos and sent lots to their friends and family in Moordale and Schaffhausen.

Aimee had squealed in delight, as had Nadine. Eric had gasped at the beauty of the Sacre Coeur, and Eva Keller had smiled affectionately as she pictured these two beautiful people in France.  
Texts came back from all over, with everyone so envious of the time Maeve and Otis were having in Paris.

Tomorrow they'd be heading for London on the 10am train from the Gare du Nord and in bed that night, they had read two more stories from that incredible album.

'THE CLINIC' and 'THAT WONDERFUL FIRST KISS'

Otis had held her so close and asked her if she thought all young lovers felt as intensely as they did.

She looked dreamily into his ocean-blue eyes. 

“No, dickhead.” And she kissed the watch and both his eyelids with that heartstopping smile of hers, her brown eyes shining and endless love oozing out of every pore in her body.

“Something like this can only happen once in a blue moon. These last few days have been heaven on earth and I wanted to make them so special with the album, and you had done the same with the watch. Both of us had been so mixed up, so frustrated, so crazy and insecure, and communication wasn't working.  
“I never knew what true love was really like, but then we both inspired each other and finally found exactly what we were looking for, what we had both dreamed about for such a long time......

“ But now we have each other and we'll never let go. Never. I'm so, so in love with you, Otis, and what's so fantastic is I know you love me back. I'm so deliriously happy.”

Sweet dreams you two.


	43. Back home for a special Christmas

Otis hugged his mum really tightly on the platform at Newport station. He'd never been away from her for so long in his life before, and only now did he realise that he had missed her quite a lot.

Jean hugged Maeve too, and women's intuition told her that Maeve was so happy and contented, her eyes sparkling, a huge smile on her face. Something special must have happened in those few days in Paris.

“So, how was it, both of you? Did you have a nice time?”

'Nice time' was a mild understatement. The question was actually directed at her son, but Maeve answered in a bubbly Aimee Gibbs sort of way and said this had been her favourite holiday ever, ranking only with the six days in Switzerland. Hmmm ....those had been her ONLY holidays. 

“It was so incredible, Jean. I think the only way we can describe it is by doing a slide show tonight after dinner.”

At that moment, more than ever before, Jean Milburn was so proud of her son and how, just by being himself, he had made this lovely girl the happiest creature in the world. There seemed to be a glow radiating from both of them as they walked to the station car park where the trusty blue Mercedes was waiting to take them all home for Christmas.

'Home for Christmas' was a family thing. Something that Maeve Wiley was now about to experience for the first time. The happy family of three would now be caught up in Christmas preparations. 

To most people, sending and receiving cards and messages was perfectly normal. A card or a text from Aimee was probably the only thing Maeve could look forward to at Christmas time. 

They had stopped at the caravan for Maeve to check all was OK and pick up some clothes and Cynthia had seen them (Cynthia saw ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING) from behind those net curtains. She pressed a couple of dozen cards into Maeve's hands. And Maeve had earned those cards by being the type of person she was at work. The older generation amongst her colleagues still sent cards, besides which there were half a dozen messages on her phone that popped up as soon as the train emerged from the tunnel on the English side of the Channel.

Jean had come in briefly to help Maeve unpack and repack a few things and was pleased, but not surprised, to see that Maeve kept her caravan neat and tidy. And that selection of feminist literature was quite an eye-opener! But it was so cold in there. How on earth had Maeve and her mother survived so many cold, damp winters? A 'little thing' then crossed her mind. Maybe there was something she could do, quite apart from opening up her home to Maeve over Christmas..............

The red house on the hill was a complete contrast and a cosy warmth greeted them as they entered. Jean had even made up a bed in the guest room for Maeve so she could spread out a bit over the Christmas period. The smell of a beef casserole in a slow cooker was so tempting and they all set about laying the table, which was festively decorated with some lovely red candles and advent ornaments. Jean had been busy while Maeve had been away.

So with their stomachs full after dinner, they settled in the living room to view Otis's pictures of Schaffhausen, the photos of Paris and Zürich, and some pics the Kellers had sent of Swiss Christmas cakes and decorations. Nadine had added to their entertainment by including a few of her and Peter. 

And what was this? Halfway through the slideshow Otis's phone buzzed and he opened a message from the band, who had written a song for him and Maeve as a present too. As they performed on the big screen at Milburns, Otis was so touched by this and it warmed his heart that the guys had included Maeve in their message too. Maeve, of course, was overjoyed. 

And as they snuggled up in bed that night (there was no way Maeve would be sleeping in the guestroom on her first night back), the only thing they had on their minds was their undying love for each other. Tonight she had dropped off to sleep quite quickly....... but Otis had one important thing on his mind as his brown-eyes lay next to him, her arm across his chest and her hand on his shoulder. (She hadn't taken off the watch and it glittered in the moonlight shining through Otis's curtains.) She was even smiling in her sleep. And she was so, so beautiful.

He asked himself for the millionth time, 'How did I manage to conquer her heart and make her mine? I must be the luckiest guy on the planet!' And the decision was made. 

With his heart overflowing with love for her he was determined to get that ring for her before the shops closed for Christmas. He would slip it onto her finger, not in the romantic city of Paris, but in Moordale, under the winter moon and bright, shining stars at a time of year where good will to all men prevailed.


	44. The moment

“I can bake something too now!”

Otis was watching as Jean and Maeve were cooking mince pies and sausage rolls in the kitchen the following morning. 

Jean smiled and complimented him on his baking skills. “Your apple crumble looked delicious, Otis. I wish I'd been there to sample it.”

Maeve smiled and gave one of her cute little giggles. “I WAS there to sample it. It was just as good as it looked, Jean!”

Her pretty smile and her laughter were always there now. 'Who needed Christmas presents when you could see wonders like Maeve Wiley's happy smile every day?' he thought to himself.

But he had received a Christmas present. The album was on his bedside table, always close at hand.

“I'll bake one of the last cakes I learned to bake before I came away. But this afternoon. I'm off to meet Eric in town now, so I'll leave you two to it. See you later.”

He smiled at his mum, and gave his girlfriend a look that she had now learned to interpret so well. Yes, it meant I Love You, but it was also telling her not to ask too many questions, or a surprise, a wonderful heartstopping surprise, stood the risk of being spoiled..

Maeve acknowledged that look with a smile and a look that told him that she had a pretty good idea of what he had planned.

“See you later dickhead. Say hi to Eric for me.”

And Jean now knew, of course, that 'dickhead', which Maeve always said with so much affection, was not an insult at all. She thought it was just so cute.

And it was true. Otis was off to see Eric, but only for a quick coffee in town. They could play more video games and catch up after Christmas.

Otis Milburn was now on a mission.

After checking out jewellers in Schaffhausen for watches, he had also looked at so many beautiful rings, and of course, they were way too expensive. And on his return to the flat he had checked out a few jewellers in Moordale online, and had found exactly what he wanted........ 

And he was now headed for the shop where he would make the most important purchase of his young life. The silver diamond ring, a perfect match for the watch, was still in the window as he breathlessly entered the jewellers in the high street. 

Haha!! And who was this?? As he approached the counter, he saw someone who would make this purchase so much more memorable. Someone who was there to buy a chain and pendant for her muscular boyfriend. Someone who could read his mind almost as well as Maeve, and when their eyes met, she squealed her most excited squeal of delight and rushed up to him and hugged him so tightly.

“OTIS!! You're here for a ring aren't you? Aren't you?!? I just KNOW it!! Oh my god, oh my god........ Mr and Mrs Milburn! That sounds so bloody PERFECT! You two are so amazing and I'm so proud to call you my friends!”

“Yes, Aimee. I am. And don't tell.”

Maeve helped him bake a Swiss fruit cake late that afternoon, and as they worked, she saw the faraway look in his deep ocean-blue eyes. They looked even more fascinating than ever. And she was drowning in them yet again. 

She knew she wouldn't be able to question him too closely about what he had been doing in town, but nothing could stop her saying I Love You with her beautiful big brown eyes. The butterflies, millions of them, were dancing inside her because she could see deep into his soul ....... and what she saw told her something so special was going to happen, maybe even today.

“Oh my god, look Maeve!! Look!!”

And he let go of her hand and pointed up to a star, a shooting star trailing lazily across the late December sky above the wooded hills from west to east. And she saw it too.

He had suggested a walk before dinner to get them out of the warm kitchen, and Maeve had agreed. Quite surprisingly, neither of them had ever seen a shooting star before and they were suitably amazed. 

“Make a wish, Otis.”

“You too, brown-eyes.”

And they did. 

Those wishes were to come true. At the perfect time. And in the perfect place.

Because they had just stepped onto the bridge. Their bridge. The bridge where Otis had freaked out after she'd moved in to kiss him. When they had still been so nervous, so insecure, and so typically chaotically teenager-like in their dumb, irrational behaviour.

Maeve Wiley knew this was the big moment. And her heart was beating fit to burst out of her chest.

They stopped as if under the control of the hand of the great god of love, love and dumb luck. And he turned to her, fixing her eyes with a look she'd never seen before.

“Maeve?”

“Yes, Otis?”

“Do you really love me?”

“Dickhead!! Of course I do. More than anything in the world.” And her voice was lowered to a sweet whisper. “You know that.”

“I love it when you say that, brown-eyes. I love it so much...... Now I want you to listen. Very carefully. Because you've never heard anything like this in your life before.”

“I'm listening. I'm listening to the voice I always hear before I drop off to sleep at night. The voice I love and adore.”

But he didn't ask her THE question. Not just yet.

She wasn't quite prepared for what he said next. Something rather longer than she'd expected. But she was hanging on to his every word.

He had only had the album a few days, but he had memorised one of the stories. In its beautiful sweet entirety. And he spoke with all the love in his kind, caring, dedicated heart.

“HE TALKED LIAM DOWN. AND DUMB LUCK HIT US BOTH LIKE A THUNDERBOLT.”

She couldn't believe it. This was her alltime favourite extract, and she'd written it with trembling hands and a pounding heart.

And he had memorised it word for word.

As he reached the end, all she could say was, “Otis, you're amazing. Just so indescribably amazing. Oh my god I love you.” And she squeezed both his hands so tightly.

“Can I have one hand back please, Maeve?”

And he reached into his jacket pocket for a small, ring-sized gift box.

Maeve Wiley knew what was coming, but she'd never expected it to be as wonderful as this. Was she going to lose complete control and just hug him to death??

Slowly and purposefully, his eyes never leaving hers, he got down on one knee and took her right hand and kissed it gently. And the box containing the engagement ring changed hands.

“Please open it now, Maeve.”

She did. And she nearly cried with such sweet emotion as she saw that beautiful silver diamond ring that matched her watch so perfectly, glittering under the moon and stars.

And finally, as he looked up, he spoke the sweet words she'd been dying to hear so much.

“Some people say that a highschool romance will never last, Maeve. I'm here with you tonight to prove that that can be so wrong. We knew this was going to happen on that sleepless night in Paris. So now I'll just say it.”

And he paused as Maeve's body trembled almost uncontrollably. And she focused on those words with all her beautiful being.

“You're my everything and I want this more than anything in the world. And your love makes me feel so incredibly proud, so gloriously happy, so amazingly strong, and so privileged. I love you so much and I'd be the happiest dickhead in the world if you'd be my beautiful, blushing, sweet bride, Maeve Wiley.”

And he took the box lovingly from her trembling hand, removed the ring....... and slipped it onto her ring finger.

“Maeve, my wonderful brown-eyes, will you marry me? Please?”

Looking down at his uplifted blue eyes and the face she saw every day in her mind and every night in her dreams, she replied instantly.

“Yes, Otis. I will. Yes, yes and a thousand times yes. You know I will, whenever you want. And I love you back a million times more.”

And she chuckled so sweetly.

“What is it, Maeve?”

“Now get up, dickhead. Get up so I can give you a kiss like you've never ever felt in your life before.”

And he complied, and as he rose to meet her full sweet lips, another shooting star flashed across the night sky.........


	45. The happy couple

Otis and Maeve had kissed so many times before, but Maeve had been right. This was a kiss like he'd never felt in his life before. Her hands were in his hair, her lips hard on his mouth and she seemed to have got into a position on that bridge that was so close as her hands moved downwards from his hair over his cheeks, his chin, his neck and down his back to the base of his spine. And back to a full embrace as she held on to him so tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go.

And in the brief moments when their lips parted she sighed and her whispers into his open mouth grew more and more urgent as she poured out her love for him, saying over and over again, “Hold me closer, Otis. Never never let me go. This is so perfect. I'll never forget this moment as long as I live and I love you forever, I really really do. Oh my god I love you so much! Kiss me again and again. Kiss me, please please kiss me! .......... Oh my god Otis we're engaged and I can't believe it.........I can't. If this is a dream I never want to wake up.”

Did this go on for seconds, minutes, hours? Neither of them knew because they were at the centre of the universe right there on the bridge and time seemed to have stood still.

But the kissing did stop after only a few minutes. They broke away but only a matter of an inch or two as he held her in an embrace that made her feel so safe, and so protected. She rested her forehead on his and stroked his hair and his cheeks and dived deep deep into his amazing blue eyes and all she could see in them as they sparkled in the moonlight was perfection, a perfection she was holding in her arms. 

And now, a new feeling. The diamond ring was rubbing against her other fingers ......... This she could get used to. So easily.

“Stuff like this doesn't happen too often, brown-eyes. Did I get it right?”

“You did, dickhead. You certainly did.”

And their lips met yet again.

The evening grew colder and crisper but the happy couple didn't feel the cold as they walked back, arm in arm.

Jean was unpacking a meal that she'd had delivered when Otis and Maeve entered the kitchen. She'd not only ordered food over the phone while they were out. She'd also called the local hardware store to ask if a delivery could be made tomorrow, on Christmas Eve ...... to the caravan park. No problem, they worked till 4pm. 

They'd hung up their coats by the door and Maeve had taken some cutlery from the drawer to lay the table while Otis had grabbed some glasses. He was dying to tell his mum what had happened on that walk ..... and Maeve was so excited as she gushed, “We saw a shooting star, Jean! I've never seen one bef ......”

“Maeve!!” 

Jean froze and she nearly dropped the box of chicken portions. Her eyes widened in awe as she saw what was glittering on Maeve's finger.. 

“Maeve! Oh Maeve!! Oh Maeve sweetheart! Oh it's beautiful! Oh my goodness, it's on your ring finger! Oh Maeve! Oh Otis!!”

Maeve smiled her biggest, sweetest, prettiest smile as she looked at Jean, then at Otis, and then back at Jean. 

“Your brilliant, wonderful son proposed, Jean. And I said yes. And we're so so happy. Can I call you mum now? How will it feel to have a daughter-in-law?”

Jean's answer was a huge hug, and another for Otis. 

“Oh Maeve what a lovely lovely Christmas this is turning out to be!”

At dinner it was of course way too early to talk wedding plans, but their chatter was lively and cheerful. And to more mundane things, Jean asked if Maeve could be at her caravan just after midday tomorrow. To take a delivery. 

Maeve and Otis said they'd be there. And then they could go to the shops for some last-minute stuff before they finally closed for Christmas.

“What do you want delivered, mum?”

“Wait and see, both of you. Wait and see.”


	46. The dream goes on

They both awoke to cloudy skies as the cumulonimbus built up to the north. It wasn't snowing yet, but it wouldn't be long before it did.

And this time, the first thing that the happiest girl in the world noticed on that Christmas Eve morning was not his blue eyes.

It was the feeling of a new ring on her left hand that sharpened her senses and convinced her that yesterday hadn't been a beautiful dream. It was all real, just as his blue eyes were real when he opened them a moment later.

He took her left hand and kissed the back of it, then the ring, and greeted her.

“Good morning and a happy Christmas Eve to the future Mrs Milburn.”

“Hiya dickhead,” she whispered as she gazed into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. “I am SO happy......”

“I love you, brown-eyes......and I'm hungry. Let me look into those happy eyes a bit, and then let's get some breakfast.”

And they went down in pyjamas and jumpers to the kitchen, where Jean had laid the table. She'd decorated it with some fresh 'engagement' flowers that she'd ordered before bed and they'd arrived before 8am that morning.

“You two look as happy as can be expected after yesterday, but don't forget, both of you, that you need to be at the caravan for twelve. The store will be delivering four items, and a card. No more questions, enjoy your coffee, bacon and toast.”

Otis and Maeve were asking themselves the same questions. Why from a hardware store? And why to the caravan and not the red house on the hill?

The morning passed quickly as they put up the last of the decorations and before long, they were both at the caravan, which was as cold as could be expected, even with their jackets on, as the first flakes began to fall.

The van arrived at 12.05, and they opened the door to see the driver hauling out something that was immediately recognisable. It was not wrapped in paper of any kind, Christmas or otherwise.

It was a 4.5kg gas canister. That would power the cooker and a very well worn gas heater that Maeve had by her sofa. “To help keep you warm, guys,” the driver said cheerily.

Followed by three cardboard boxes, bearing the logo of a very well-known vacuum cleaner manufacturer, but they weren't vacuum cleaners.

“Just set 'em up and plug 'em in. You'll soon see why they are so popular in this weather.”

And both remembered instantly how Jean had frozen, almost to death, as she'd come in with them the other evening.

Three very powerful room heaters, and not exactly the cheapest on the market.

“Have a good Christmas, and a warm one!”

The driver was about to leave, when Otis interrupted with a quick question. Maeve, of course, was speechless.

“My mother said there'd be a card?”

“Ooops, almost forgot!” The driver grinned and reached for the envelope on the front seat of the van. “There you go!”

Maeve had slightly recovered the power of speech and called out, “Merry Christmas!”

She then unpacked the boxes with Otis and they set up two of the heaters, one in the living room, and one in the bedroom. They probably wouldn't be needing the third.

At the flick of a switch, the heaters sprang into life and within minutes, both were feeling the benefit of the very welcome heat. And within fifteen minutes, their jackets and jumpers were off.

“Is it a Christmas card from the supplier, then? Publicity and all that?” Maeve enquired.

“You open it, brown-eyes.”

The plain card bore a simple message.

'Enjoy your free gas for six months. Call and we'll deliver the canisters when they need replacing. Seasons greetings, Johnsons' hardware.'

Of course, Maeve wouldn't be in the caravan as long as Otis was home, but the gifts would come in very handy in the cold winter months of the new year.

And the Christmas Eve snow started to fall, steadily, with the kind of flakes that would stick and cover the ground very quickly.

They stayed and enjoyed the warmth for about an hour, and as well as her emotions about her engagement to the most amazing dickhead on the planet, Maeve was now feeling physically warm. What a sensation. She was as warm as she'd never been in the caravan, except at the height of summer maybe.

Then a thought struck her. Those heaters are powerful. They must cost a fortune in electricity, though. Her income was pretty good with the job at school, but there were still bills to pay. She'd have to be careful.

And Otis's phone rang.

It was Jean, checking to see if the delivery had arrived on time.

“This is amazing, mum!” And Maeve had chimed in cheerily, “Thanks ever so much Jean! It'll be so good to feel warm here in the winter now!”

And there was one more thing. Jean Milburn would be covering Maeve's electricity bills for at least the next two quarters. 'A little engagement present.'

They then trudged through the thickening snow to town to get some last-minute stuff. They'd also agreed to split up for an hour so both could get some little Christmas gifts and not ruin the surprise. The main gifts had already been given, of course.

“Hiya, babes!!”

Maeve spun around and smiled broadly as she left a small wool shop in the high street. She heard the familiar sound of her best friend's cheery voice, and Steve called out Merry Christmas too.

Aimee was bouncing around, even more than usual. All she wanted to see was both the watch and the special ring.

“Show me, show me!! Let me see, babes! Quickly! Now!”

“What, Aimes?” Maeve joked. 

It was amazing that Maeve Wiley hadn't already burst with joy at the events of the last 24 hours or so. And she smiled and wrinkled her nose at the girl who had been so loyal, so sweet and so supportive in some very hard times.

“The RING! The ENGAGEMENT RING!! And the watch too!! I've only seen pics on the phone!”

She raised her left hand coyly and smiled her sweet 'I'm newly-engaged' smile. “Like it?”

Aimee Gibbs was close to exploding in sheer delight, and her squeals were there to prove it.

“OH MY GOD BABES! OH MY SWEET JEEZUS!! It's gorgeous!! Matches the watch perfectly. Oh Maeve, babes, I'm SO HAPPY for you both!”

Steve couldn't get a word in edgeways. So he just nodded enthusiastically with a grin on his face.

And after the biggest hug in the world, she gasped and added,

“Did he propose in the moonlight?? On one knee and everything? Oh my god it must have been so, so romantic! He's so perfect for you, babes!”

“He did, Aimee, last night on the bridge.”

“OH MY GOD!! I can't believe it!”

“Well I said about the same thing, Aimes. He's so perfect and I love him so much, but you know that already.”

And they parted, with Maeve inviting Aimee and Steve over sometime between Christmas and the new year for tea and sausage rolls. To a warm caravan.

Otis and Maeve walked back in the snow to the red house on the hill, where there'd be sherry and mince pies and brandy butter. There they'd carry on celebrating the sweetest dream ever. But this dream was real. So wonderfully, wonderfully real.


	47. Too cold on the deck?

There were several inches of fresh snow on the ground, but the thick snow clouds had parted enough to allow the winter moon and a star or two to shine over Moordale that Christmas Eve.

With the shopping done and deliveries taken, they enjoyed the tea, cream sherry and mince pies at the dining room table.

Jean took so many photos of the happy couple, with Maeve flashing the engagement ring sweetly. Maeve and Otis sent out the pictures to all their close friends and to some of Maeve's colleagues on campus. She said she was sorry not to have sent any Christmas cards, but hoped the engagement photos would make up for that.

And very soon afterwards, the replies had started to come flooding in. And they all expressed the same sentiments. Not only happy Christmas but congratulations on the engagement of two lovely young people who were made for each other and deserved to be together forever. 

Eva and Franz Keller had replied first, followed by Emmy Sands and Colin Hendricks, and at intervals of a few seconds to five minutes or so, messages had come in from Aimee, Eric, Peter and Nadine, Manfred Kleinthal, the guys in the band, and a few members of Maeve's walking group.

And at every ping or buzz from their phones, Maeve's heart skipped a beat, and more than once, a tear of happiness, combined with a touch of sadness fell from her brown eyes as she remembered previous Christmases, when only Aimee had contacted her........ 

Both Jean and Otis had picked up on that sadness and told her so sweetly that Christmases past could be forgotten. Jean saying she couldn't imagine having a lovelier, kinder, sweeter guest in the house. Good heavens no, not a guest, but one of the family! And some of the time in this Christmas holiday could be spent in a warm caravan.

And Otis had hugged her tight and as he looked deep into her eyes, he promised her that no matter what, they would always have Christmas together, both now and in the future. 

Now, all these lovely people had taken time from their busy Christmas preparations to send their congratulations and sincerest best wishes.

They then went to their separate rooms to wrap the little presents they'd bought that Christmas Eve, and they were placed under the festively decorated 8-foot-high Nordmann Christmas tree for opening on Christmas morning.

At Maeve's request, they then re-watched first the band performing their Christmas song for her and Otis, followed by The Blues Brothers on DVD as they nibbled at a Christmas Eve buffet laid out on the living room table.

It was getting late, but both Maeve and Otis felt they needed some crisp winter air and slipped into their jackets and went out onto the deck. And there, under clearer skies, they both dreamily gazed at the stars, the town with its lights twinkling in the frosty air, the river reflecting the bright moon, and the wooded hills covered in snow around the red house.

“Maybe it is a bit too cold out here, Maeve. You're shivering.”

“Dickhead! You very often get things so right about me and the way I feel, but this time you're making a mistake. And I don't need a jumper or help rolling up the sleeves, haha........”

“Oh. Sorry....... But now I think I get it, brown-eyes.”

“Just hold me close, Otis. I'm not cold.”

There was nothing he liked doing more. He wrapped his arms around her. Around the prettiest, happiest young woman that ever existed. And she was wearing his ring, and the sweetest smile. He pulled her close and held her in the warmest, most protective embrace, and she melted into his arms. And they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

“So, Maeve Wiley. If you're not cold, what is it? ........ Actually, I know. Maybe emotion has something to do with it?....... But tell me anyway.”

She gave him a look that reminded him so closely of the way she'd looked at him after he'd given her the diary. That look so full of pure sweet love. What would have happened then if she'd had the courage to tell him how much she loved him, and everything about him??

This time the words came so easily from Maeve Wiley's pretty red lips.

“Now you've got it right, dickhead. No, I'm not cold. The trembling you feel is pure, wonderful, sweet, loving emotion. And I can't stop. I never want to stop. I still keep thinking I'm going to wake up from a dream ....... alone..... But Otis you're here, we're here, and you're holding me tight under the moon and the stars ..... and we both feel the same way. I'm so, so in love with you, Otis, and I can never say it often enough. No more words now, just kiss me, dickhead. Hold me and never let me go.”

And he did. And now he was trembling, for exactly the same reasons as she had been. That tender kiss was the first out on the deck as an engaged happy couple. And there'd be so many more.

And tomorrow was Christmas Day.


	48. A teddybear

There had been no more snow overnight, and they woke to a Moordale winter wonderland just before it had got fully light with blue skies and small patches of grey snowclouds left over from the previous day.

“Happy Christmas, brown-eyes.”

“You too, dickhead.”

And the kiss was as sweet and tender as a first Christmas Day kiss could possibly be.

Jean Milburn had an instinct about disturbing or not disturbing Otis in his room. And this time she knew it would be OK to knock and bring them tea and Christmas biscuits in bed.

“Merry Christmas both of you!”

And Maeve was the first to reply.

“Merry Christmas.......Mum.”

This sent such a warm glow through Jean. She couldn't imagine being called Mum by a lovelier future daughter-in-law.

And as if by magic, both Jean and Otis said exactly the same thing in reply.

“That sounds so nice!”

Maeve rapidly responded.

“It sounds just right. I love you both!”

As they sipped their tea Otis picked up a faraway look in Maeve's eyes, and he knew exactly what was on her mind.

He lovingly stroked her hair and eyebrows and said something that touched Maeve's heart. Yet again.

“Listen, brown-eyes. I just know you can't help thinking about past Christmases and it's so natural and not wrong at all to feel a bit sad. But can you do one thing for me?”

“Anything, Otis. And you're right. It's not easy to forget a lifetime of unpleasantness at the drop of a hat. But here in your arms I feel so strong and so protected. What was it you wanted me to do?”

“If you're feeling OK, that's all good. Enjoy the moment.......

“But if you're not, please Maeve, let the tears out and let your sadness out. You know you have my shoulder to cry on, always, and Mum knows a bit about this stuff too. Just don't cry alone in your room. Promise?”

“OK, dickhead. My clever, kind, dedicated, caring dickhead. Message understood.” And with a little smile, “ I'm fine, but I'm so glad I have both of you here. I promise not to .........” And she broke off and buried her head in his shoulder.

“Not crying, dickhead, but your shoulder is so reassuring. Thank you for being here, for me and just for me, keeping me safe.......... Now let's get some breakfast!”

“Yep, I'm starving!”

Breakfast of boiled eggs and toast with coffee and freshly squeezed Moroccan orange juice was the best start to a lovely day to come.

And as the vegetables were cooking, and the turkey roasting, it was time to open presents, with a glass of sherry.

There were gifts of scented candles and Swiss chocolate for Jean, book vouchers for Maeve and Otis, and Maeve got to open yet another jewellery box.......

Jean had given her a beautiful ankle chain and Otis got a necklace with a bass guitar hanging from it from his mum.

“This one feels soft!” Otis said as he unwrapped his present from Maeve.

“It can get cold in the Alps, I've been there!” Maeve said with a smile as Otis unpacked a red bobble hat with Moordale and a reindeer in white on it. 

“I ordered another with the Swiss flag on it. It'll be delivered to your place, Otis.”

And Maeve's present, also feeling soft, from her sweet dickhead made her smile so sweetly and wrinkle her nose ar him.

“Aww, isn't he cute? Isn't he lovely?” 

Was this Otis or his present that she was talking about?

He'd got her a red jumper with a yellow teddybear on the front, and the bear was also wearing a jumper with a name written on it. It had obviously been written by a small child, in green. The 's' was the wrong way round at the end of her favourite name in the world. 'Otis'.

She leapt up and almost tore off the jumper she had on and pulled the new one on over her head.

“Need help with the sleeves?” came the obvious question.

She mouthed a sweet 'I love you' back at him.

That jumper had taken him a while to organise, and he'd got it in Switzerland weeks before the watch and the ring had entered his head.

A late lunch of roast turkey with sage and onion stuffing, cranberry sauce, roast potatoes, carrots, sprouts and parsnips followed. Washed down with more sherry and a bottle of Bordeaux red.

Followed by small Christmas puddings with brandy sauce, Moët & Chandon champagne and a lazy afternoon in front of the telly.

And later it was pretty dark as Maeve kissed her sweet dickhead out on the deck with the Christmas bells ringing and so much love in her heart.

“Did mum and I do OK, brown-eyes? Was Christmas satisfactory? Oh, and I love you.”

“I won't forget this, dickhead. Never, ever. It's been heaven, ever since I opened the envelope with the plane tickets. Right up to now and beyond. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich, and I love you too. A million times over.”

Sadness? There was not a trace of it all day.

Merry Christmas to the three of you. One happy family together in the red house on the hill, where they all belonged.


	49. Boxing Day out

After a lazy morning at the Milburns' all three were getting ready to go out for lunch. In three different places. Otis was heading off to Eric's, Maeve would be at Aimee's and Jean had been invited over to Maureen Groff's place.

Eric had got a new video game that they both wanted to try out, and in the evening on that Boxing Day, they would be heading for a new gaming bar that had opened up in Moordale at the beginning of December. Beer and games would be on the menu until the bar closed at 1am.

Jean probably wouldn't be back much before midnight, and Maeve had taken an overnight bag, because afternoons at Aimee's soon became evenings at Aimee's, which then turned into late nights at the Gibbs's big house.

After making huge eyes yet again at the watch and the engagement ring, Aimee just had to ask if any plans had been made for a wedding.

“Ooh babes, I can see you walking down the aisle in a lovely white wedding dress with Otis waiting for you at the altar! Wouldn't a spring wedding be so lovely?!”

“No such plans, Aimes. Give us a chance, we only got engaged a couple of days ago. Could even be a year or two before we tie the knot. And anyway, my mind has been so full of that lovely Christmas and our engagement. I just can't believe how wonderful it's all been. And I have a warm caravan too!”

Aimee had heard that, but she hadn't taken it in at all.

“It'll be so wonderfully romantic, babes! Easter bells and wedding bunnies!”

“Easter eggs, Aimee. And might even be a registry office wedding.”

At about 8.30pm, Maeve's phone buzzed.

'Heading off to the new vid bar now, brown-eyes. Say hi to Aimee and tell her a wedding may be a little while yet. I'm still dazed and in a beautiful Christmas dream......Haha. Love you loads, and see you tomorrow morning xx”

She replied instantly.

'Enjoy the games and go easy on the beer. Bet you'll win after playing so much with the IT nerd at your flat. Endless love and kisses xx'

Jean was the first to arrive home around 12.30am and went straight to bed. Otis might be another hour yet.

Maeve and Aimee were up pretty late, and it was around 9.30am when her phone rang, and half-asleep she answered it and immediately detected an uneasy tone in Jean's voice.

“Hi, Jean..... is something the matter?”

“Maeve, I just took a cup of tea to Otis's room... and.... I...um....”

Maeve sat bolt upright in bed, wide awake now.

“What..... what is it mum?”

“He wasn't there. His bed hasn't been slept in, and I ... um... I'm more than just a little bit worried......”

“Oh, he'll be OK, Jean. Probably stayed over at Eric's. I'll call him.”

“OK, Maeve .......” and her voice trailed away.

“I'll call you back as soon as I hear anything.”

Maeve knew there'd be nothing to worry about, but why were her hands trembling as she hit Otis's number?

Her call went to voicemail after the usual six rings. So she called Eric and woke him up.

“You went to that video bar, right Eric??”

“What's wrong, Maeve?”

“He didn't get home last night. Bed's not been slept in. Jean's in a bit of a state. What happened exactly? When did you leave?”

Eric told it as it was. “I left about 12, was a bit tired. Otis decided to stay on a bit longer as one of his flatmates had come online in the game and Otis said he'd play just one more game and have one more beer before going home. He can't have stayed much longer. They close at 1am......... Whaaaat did you say? He didn't get home??”

“No, Eric. I thought he might have stayed at yours. But obviously he didn't. I'll call you back.”

So, ten hours or so with no sign of him.

Maeve searched her mind frantically for any signs of him. Telepathy on maximum. Nothing. Emptiness.

Aimee came in with a coffee and saw her best friend sitting up in bed.

Maeve Wiley was clueless. And tears were running down her cheeks.

“Babes!! Why are you crying?? What is it??”

“I don't know, Aimee. I just don't know...........”


	50. Positive vibes

Aimee hugged her best friend, but other than that, there wasn't much she could do. It was awful to see her like this, the tears streaming down her face, her pretty eyes red-rimmed, especially after the past few weeks, even months, had been so wonderful.

“This isn't like him at all, Aimes. If I'm not with him, he always texts or calls to say what he's doing. I feel so powerless ...”

“Let's have some breakfast and a good think, babes.”

Maeve didn't feel much like eating, but she did force down a piece of toast and another coffee.

“I need to be doing something, but I don't know where to start.”

Aimee then suggested making a list of where he could possibly be. That list was short, and wouldn't bring much of a result. Where did Otis spend most of his time, if not at home? Not at Eric's. Not helping his mum with the shopping. Not out on his bike. 

“Let's go to the video bar and see if we can find out more, babes.”

Maeve agreed. They would definitely be able to speak to somebody there and find out something about what, if anything, had happened after Eric had left.

All they got from the owner was that Otis had been at the gaming machine, apart from using the bathroom just as Eric was leaving.

Had there been anybody else at the machines that late? 

Just a couple of guys, but he hadn't had his eyes on them all the time. He'd been down to the cellar to change a beer barrel and was generally clearing up.... There was no CCTV at the place, and the two guys had left just before Otis. No idea who they were, but Otis did look pretty tired when he left. Possibly a beer too many? And it was late. He'd offered to call him a taxi, but he'd just looked at him blankly and muttered that it wasn't necessary. 

Maeve put all the negative thoughts out of her mind. 

“He can't have collapsed and frozen to death by the roadside on the way home, or been run over by some reckless driver. That's just not the sort of thing that would happen .....”

And she fought back the tears.

Aimee tried to change the subject. “Speaking of freezing to death, babes, it must be great for you to have a warm caravan now. Oh, he couldn't be at the caravan, could he?”

Maeve discounted that as a plausible answer to her countless, hopeless questions to herself. 

“Last time we were there, it was to set up the heaters on Christmas Eve. No reason for him to go there at 1am.” 

This as they were on the way back to update Jean. Aimee was going to see her friend all the way back. It wouldn't be good for her to be on her own.

And suddenly, Maeve stopped and froze to the spot, giving Aimee quite a shock. Wide-eyed, she blurted out, “Aimes I can feel him! I can sense him!! I can! He's out there somewhere, trying to tell me something! He's gonna be alright, I know it!”

Aimee didn't dismiss this as a load of rubbish. She knew how the telepathy always seemed to work between Maeve and Otis.

“See, babes? I knew it! Positive vibes!”

And the telepathy was working.

Otis woke. It seemed as if he was having an out-of-body experience. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool as he saw himself lying comfortably on a sofa, a bit like waking up on a day off and knowing he didn't need to get up in a hurry for work ........ And he rolled over, pulled the warm blanket over himself, and drifted back to sleep.

And Maeve had felt it. As strongly as she felt Aimee gripping her hand. She called his number for the twentieth time. Voicemail.

“Aimes, I need to check the caravan. We've thought of everything else. I can't go back and tell Jean we haven't checked everywhere.”

“I'm with you all the way, babes.” 

And their pace quickened as they headed for the caravan park.


	51. Recovery

Fifty yards away from the caravan they saw him. And Aimee, yet again, had been right. He had been there, probably all night. 

But he looked far from right. Dressed only in jeans and a teeshirt, no shoes on his feet, and a dazed look in his half-open blue eyes, he was walking very unsteadily towards them. 

Maeve, both so relieved and horrified at the same time, broke away from her best friend and rushed, no, she sprinted towards him, tears welling up in her eyes.

What she uttered as she ran was both a gasp and a whisper, which he didn't hear. 

“Oh my god Otis! Oh my god, you're safe.......”

As soon as she got to him, she flung her arms around his neck and her relief overflowed from her as a half sob, half cry of anguish as she hugged him so tightly and whispered, “Oh my god, you're safe, you immense dickhead! I've been frantic with worry.”

Otis Milburn half recognised her, and his hug was half-hearted. And he looked more than a little confused. The look in his eyes was miles away as the drugs in his system still had a pretty firm hold on him.

“I need to get home to mum for breakfast ....”

Maeve had realised very quickly what had happened. He had either taken drugs, or, much more likely, had been drugged by somebody. But her love for him and her relief at seeing him safe was so great that it was impossible to be angry with him.

“Soon, Otis. Let's get you properly dressed and warmed up first.”

Aimee had caught up to her best friend and, with one arm around each of their shoulders, they led him back to the caravan door, which he'd left wide open, and managed to get him inside, and back to the sofa where he'd spent the night.

Now the two most loving, caring nurses on the planet took over. Aimee covered him up with the blanket and Maeve turned the heater on full before joining him and Aimee on the sofa.

Aimee whispered to Maeve what she knew already. Otis didn't do drugs. His drink must have been spiked at the video bar.

“Oh babes, something deep inside him must have made him think the caravan was the place he needed to be. It's a wonder he managed to get this far without passing out. But he's safe, Maeve. That's the main thing.”

Maeve was bent over him, his head in her hands as she stroked his hair and cheeks and repeated over and over again, kissing him softly on his forehead, “It's OK, Otis, it's OK. The effects will wear off soon and I won't let you out of my arms until they do, dickhead.”

And this tender love brought a response from him. He gave the smallest of smiles and sighed, with the look of a little boy in his eyes, “I feel safe now.”

Maeve could have cried her eyes out with relief, but there had been enough tears since the morning, so she left it at a tear or two trickling down her cheeks as she smiled oh so lovingly at him.

And slowly the puzzle began to piece itself together. His jacket, jumper and shoes were on the floor, and the spare set of keys he had for the caravan glinted in the winter sunshine next to his right shoe. And he'd managed to wrap himself in a blanket before passing out.

Maeve texted Jean to tell her not to worry any more. 

'We've found him, mum. He's a bit groggy, but he's safe in my caravan with me and Aimee. We think his drink was spiked at the bar, but the effects are starting to wear off already. Don't worry, and we'll be back later.'

Jean gave a huge sigh of relief. Was she angry with him? No. Something told her that her son was in very very good hands and they'd bring him home safe sometime later. And she made herself the first sandwich of the day.

Aimee now sprang into action and put the kettle on and then ran to the snack bar five minutes away for some burgers and chips.

Maeve had suddenly regained her appetite and she thanked Aimee a million times over for being there for her, and for her sweet dickhead. 

And with her head much clearer now, she decided that Otis, when he'd recovered, needed to be taught to be a bit more streetwise. God knows, between her and Aimee , there was enough expertise on Rohypnol to fill several encyclopaedias.

“I'm so sorry, Maeve.......

He'd opened his eyes after about an hour and the first thing he saw was Maeve's pretty face, less than a foot away from him. She'd had time to remove all traces of the tears from her eyes, and had applied some makeup from her overnight bag, which she'd dropped at Aimee's feet when she'd rushed to hug him. Aimee had of course rescued it.

“.....for being an idiot........ making you worry so much. Um... how long was I out? Oh, and Aimee's here too. Hello Aimee.”

Aimee smiled sweetly and giggled. “Hello idiot-face.”

Now Maeve knew that he had realised he'd caused her so much worry and had reverted to a basic instinct of his, which was to apologise for any wrongdoing. But that showed he was recovering.

“All night and all this morning. It's just on two o'clock now. And forget it. I love you.......... and look how I know what time it is.....”

And with her sweetest smile, she pointed at the silver bridal watch.

“I love you, brown-eyes.”

And after another hour, they were in a taxi back to the red house on the hill.


	52. How does the human brain work?

Jean cast a professional eye over her son as he entered the house with Maeve. He seemed to be recovering fine. ..... And this must be Aimee.

Until Maeve's text had arrived the relationship therapist had been feeling a long way from professional. Quite simply, this was not a client she was dealing with. It was her own son, and the whole experience had just about wiped her out.

But that text from her future daughter-in-law had been so reassuring. She was bouncing back fast, and her appetite had returned. If she hadn't known it before, she knew now that there was something so special about Maeve Wiley. It wasn't surprising that her son loved her so much.

The hugs were huge, with Aimee standing discreetly to one side, and Maeve jumped in rapidly to introduce her to Jean.

“Meet Aimee, mum. She's been wonderful through all this, and she was the one who suggested checking the caravan.”

Aimee stepped forward and offered to shake Jean's hand. But she got a big hug instead.

“So pleased to meet you, Aimee. Thank you for doing so much to help. You and Maeve make a splendid team and I'm so, so grateful!”

“That's what good friends are for, Dr Milburn. So nice to meet you too.”

And Otis, Maeve and Jean all said in unison, “Call me Jean, Aimee dear!”

Otis was 95% back, and these were the ideal surroundings, and people, to make it 100% very soon.

“Oh my gosh I need to tell Eric!”

“All done, dickhead. I texted him in the taxi. You were looking out of the window. Don't think you were fully back with us yet.”

There was something still in Otis that made his mind go all over the place, but that wasn't surprising.

“I need a sausage roll!”

Jean had organised all that, and they all sat down at the dinner table..... and Otis didn't need the sofa any more.

“I'm just so sorry I put all of you through this. I just can't forgive myself. Next time I'll make sure I have somebody with me all the time, and not leave my drinks unattended......”

Jean opened her mouth to speak, but Maeve jumped in first, and this was a girl in her late teens talking.......But with an authority that somebody 20 or more years older would command.

“We all learn through experience, dickhead. And it's only natural for the people who love you most to step in and help. We can't be perfect all the time. And we all know you'd do the same for any of us. You're amazing, Otis Milburn, and don't you forget it!”

And Maeve Wiley flashed a quick glance at Jean.

Jean Milburn recognised that glance, which wasn't at all critical. It just meant 'We've said enough. He's learned his lesson. No need to lecture him now.'

Jean smiled and thought to herself, 'I did want to tell him about how careful he should be in situations like that, but in different words, rather like a mother lecturing her child. Maeve got the same message across, and put it much better than I ever could have. What a lovely girl she really is. She makes me so proud.'

“More tea, anybody?”

Aimee Gibbs then piped up.

“Can I just say something?”

Her best friend smiled. “Fire away, Aimes!”

“OK, I just wanted to say that on the way back from the bar I fully intended to be at Maeve's side all the way through this. We'd intended to come back here, but then she decided she couldn't come back to you, Jean, without checking everywhere first. So we headed for the caravan, and got there just in time.

“We looked after you, Otis, as best we could, and when we felt you were OK to go home, we got a taxi. I could have stayed in the taxi and gone home to mum, but I really needed to see for myself that both you and Maeve were OK, and Jean, I hope I'm not imposing.....”

“Not at all, Aimee! It's so nice to meet a lovely happy girl who's always there for Maeve and Otis! You're welcome, anytime.”

Maeve's heart glowed as Aimee showed, yet again, what a valuable friend she was.

“Thanks, Jean. You're so kind!” And she gave one of her endearing, big, toothy grins........ before turning quite serious.

She had to get something off her chest. Something that had been on her mind ever since she'd seen Otis had been at the caravan .....

“Are you sure you're OK, Otis?”

Otis smiled. “Yes, thanks, Aimee. Rapidly recovering, thanks to both of you!”

“Good! Glad to hear it. So there's just one thing I'd like to know.”

Both Otis and Maeve responded in unison.

“What's that, Aimee?”

“Well, I know drugs can do funny things to people. They affect their train of thought, and there may be no logic to how they act under the influence.......”

Maeve Wiley knew another of Aimee's earthmoving questions was about to come out. Aimee had got her and Otis together with one of those questions, right out of the blue. Aimee had asked about the watch being a bridal watch, and if Otis was going to propose.....what was she going to ask now??

“Otis, after you felt there was something in your system, something behaviour-changing, your brain stepped in and tried to fight it, to protect you, to get you to safety. Most people's brains would have told them that home was the place to be. Why did you head for the caravan, Otis? Maybe you can't say. Just the strange effect the drug was having on you or something.....”

Maeve had wondered this too. The logical place to go would have been home. She didn't expect much of a clear answer to come from this.

But now it seemed Otis's brain was back to full power, and what he said moved Maeve, and shook her to the core. How could their love be so so strong?? It was so incredibly unique.

“Aimee, and you too, brown-eyes, there was something that, only a few months ago, was dominant in my mind. Something that overrode the instinct that home was the place I wanted to be. 

“Before you and I got together, Maeve, all I could think about was you. I needed so much to sit down and talk to you. In a place you felt safest. About why it took us so long to get together. Why we were acting like crazy, immature teenagers, and not getting anywhere..... even though our feelings for each other were so strong.

“My dreams about you seemed to be set inside your caravan, even though I'd never been inside. It was outside that caravan that you hugged me after the abortion, and that hug told us we weren't just casual friends.

“As I lay alone in bed, deep in thought, my brain was sending a drone with a camera taking aerial shots of the caravan park. 

“After school that was where you'd be headed ..... because you always were a loner, Maeve Wiley, and loners head for home. Home was, and is, that caravan.

“So there we have it. I needed to be where I could find you, your heart and your soul, and the place where you thought your innermost thoughts. And I knew you spent quite a lot of time thinking about me too, in bed or on that sofa where I spent last night.........

“Sorry to ramble on. Did that make any sense?”

Aimee replied briefly. “Yes, Otis, it did. And my best ever friend is so lucky to have someone like you. You're one in a million. Never, never let her go.”

Otis turned to Maeve.

“I guess you knew all that too, brown-eyes. I just hope that me constantly thinking about you and the caravan wasn't a crazy obsession. Something creepy and weird.....”

“Stoppit, dickhead. I now love you all the more for regarding my home as a safe place to be. Jean, what do you think, as a professional?”

“Simple, Maeve. When young people are so much in love, that love and everything to do with it, will play the dominant role. You two are made for each other, and that's why Otis's feelings were, and are so strong.”

And soon afterwards, Aimee was in a taxi on her way home. Her question had been answered.

Jean was back to normal after the scare of the day, and Otis and Maeve would have this new side to their love for each other to think about, and act upon, as they lay in each other's arms all through that winter night.


	53. Maeve Wiley's expertise

Maeve lay awake in bed beside him, processing the events of the past two days, as he slept peacefully, breathing low and evenly.

She was doing just a little self-analysis, without really overthinking stuff....

She wasn't the type of person who would look back and say 'What if this?' and 'What if that?' 

What had happened had happened and it was useless to speculate and drive yourself mad with dark thoughts of what could have been.

She did know one thing though. Otis had recovered fully and had revealed to her and the others at the table that her caravan was a home to his innermost thoughts. 

Yet another thing she had learned about him. To add to the billions of other reasons why she and Otis had something so, so special. Her caravan was deep-seated in his subconscious as the place he would fix his mind on whenever he thought of her. And she remembered how she'd hugged him and had started to fall for him after he'd walked her home from the clinic......... and now she loved him more than ever.

Otis didn't need a babysitter. He had learned from his mistakes. And when he was back in Switzerland, he would be surrounded by good people. She'd been there and met them, thanks to him and Jean, and they were all lovely.

She smiled to herself and had good reason to pat herself on the back. The conversation at dinner had brought out the best in her. Knowing he was OK, and with a clear head, she handled the talk like a chairman at a meeting, even managing to 'contol' Jean and stop her, with one look, from lecturing her sweet dickhead about 'buddying up' and being extra careful. Work had given her the experience, and the power, to do this. She'd been to so many meetings, and before long, she'd be chairing them too.

Before bed, she'd checked with Jean, even though she was pretty sure what the answers would be, to ask what she thought about Otis possibly needing a medical checkup.

Jean's answer was immediate and professional. 

'No, Maeve, dear. The body returned to normal after the drug had worn off. After a minor operation in a hospital the staff would monitor the patient and let them out within 24 hours. Monitoring Otis at home would be easy, but time would heal, just like time healed when you had a hangover.

And Maeve drew the positives from everything that had happened. She'd now introduced Aimee to Jean and they had bonded immediately.

Aimee Gibbs was a scatterbrain, she was ditzy, she got her words mixed up, but she had proved to be so sensible, an excellent judge of character and a huge help to Maeve when Otis had needed looking after. Otis, Maeve and Aimee were the perfect group of friends. Aimee had called Otis 'idiot-face' and that was just as affectionate as Maeve's use of 'dickhead'. He knew it and his affection for Maeve's best friend was just as sincere as his affection for his fiancee.

With her mind totally at ease, Maeve Wiley drifted off to sleep, with several days of the holiday still in front of them.

She slept well, and was awake just before him. The winter sunshine shone through his curtains and everything outside was a glittering frosty white. And she just gazed at him before he woke, stroking his hair so gently.

Otis woke, saw her lovely face close to his and he immediately reacted to the look in her brown eyes. The look that asked, 'Are you sure you're OK now?'

“I'm fine, brown-eyes. Show me the ring.”

She smiled one of her most heartstopping smiles and held up her left hand for him to see, then moved it to within an inch of his lips. He kissed the ring, the back of her hand, and her soft lips.

“Thanks again to the two lovely nurses Wiley and Gibbs who took such good care of an idiot like me. I promise you, brown-eyes, that I will NEVER put you through anything like that again. 

“And if you need me, I will always be there for you. Right up close to you, like we are now, or over the phone or on skype.”

Maeve Wiley's sweet dickhead was fine. No need to worry about that.

“Let's just walk in the frost today, dickhead. I don't care where we go. It's such a beautiful day, and I can't think of better company for a few hours out. Just you and me, Otis....... It'll always be just you and me.”

The luckiest guy in the world smiled deep into her big brown loving eyes, ran his fingers through her long hair, stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, and kissed her sweet lips.

“Bacon and egg first, though!”


	54. News for Otis

They had a long, lazy breakfast with the winter sunshine streaming through the windows of the red house on the hill. The air was crisp and crystal clear and the sky almost as blue as Otis's eyes as the temperatures hovered just around freezing point. 

Jean had already had hers and played cook and waitress to the happy couple, with a little smile on her face. It was such a new feeling to be a future mother-in-law to a girl who made her son so happy and contented. She would glance at him as she walked to and from the kitchen, often seeing a look in his eyes that she'd perceived before Otis had even told her there was a girl in his life. And she also knew he'd never looked like that during his brief relationship with Ola.

As soon as he'd brought Maeve home for her first meeting with the sex and relationship therapist, the expert in Jean Milburn knew they were so right for each other. 

And Maeve Wiley did glance occasionally at Jean, smiling sweetly, but her beautiful brown eyes were focused on Otis, but not really asking if he had recovered fully.

She knew he was OK and her mind went back to the way he'd lucidly and confidently told her, Aimee and Jean about why he'd headed for the caravan less than 24 hours before. The effect his ocean-blue eyes had on her would never change and the butterflies danced happily yet again.

And if her eyes weren't on Otis or Jean, they would shift from the bridal watch to the engagement ring, and the teddybear on her Christmas jumper. 

Maeve Wiley was the happiest girl in the world.

The crisp snow crunched under their feet as they walked. They hadn't planned to go anywhere in particular, but this was another first. A relaxing stroll as a couple who would be marrying at an as yet unknown date. 

Otis felt the ring through her gloves and as his thumb and forefinger stroked it, she squeezed his hand, looked yet again into his eyes and their lips met as they enjoyed the winter wonderland.

At every junction or fork in the road or woodland path, they both took the same direction without needing to ask 'Where now?' And their memories went back to the warm days of late spring and summer when they'd followed those paths before.

So it wasn't surprising that they'd be retracing their steps on the walk home from the clinic, the walk from Aimee's to Browns for the orange juice for Kyle and on that bridge where their first kiss so very nearly happened; the place where he had slipped the ring onto her finger and asked her to marry him.

They were both in deep and pleasant thought as they enjoyed the peace and quiet and the crisp winter air. No words were needed and it was so natural that they felt so comfortable with each other.

This was the time of year that Otis called 'no man's land'. The week between the Christmas festivities and the New Year celebrations. 

They had decided to see the new year in at Otis's with a small group of friends including Aimee and Steve and Eric and Adam. A caterer would be organising the food, but Otis would also be baking a cake. Three days would be plenty of time to prepare and Jean wouldn't be working either.

“Otis?”

“What is it, brown-eyes?”

“I want fireworks!”

“Easy! The caterer can do that as an extra. We can check what's available when we get back.”

“Better still, dickhead, the caterer is near the hardware store where Jean got the heaters. Let's drop in and then call in at the caravan for some tea.”

Otis texted his mum and told her they'd be back a bit later than planned as they needed to check on fireworks displays. 

The caterer offered them a few different fireworks packages and they said they'd call back next day after talking them through with Jean over dinner.

With that arranged, they left the caterer's and ran into a tall blond boy who greeted Maeve with a smile.

“Hope you had a nice Christmas! And a Happy New Year to you both!”

This wasn't the friendly Maeve that answered.

“Same to you.”

Otis could see the unease in her face and asked who it was as they walked away.

“He started school this term and I helped him out a bit....... Solved his particular problem pretty quick.”

“Problems settling in?”

She knew she had to tell him. Now.

“His name's Zack ...... and he asked me on a date.”

“Really??”

“You weren't here, dickhead, so Jean and Aimee and I sorted it. He knows I'm not interested for obvious reasons. I can see you want to know more of the detail from the look in your eyes. It's really not a big deal, but I'll answer any questions you should have, I'd never hide anything from you, Otis. Not like I used to before we got together.....”

“OK, Maeve. When stuff needs sorting you always do a great job. Tell me all about it over tea.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and Maeve, mum and Aimee can do a great job when I go back, I have complete faith in them both. Nothing can come between us, you know that, but maybe I can add some advice on how to deal with this Zack guy if he makes contact in the new year.”

She kissed him and gave him her I Love You look. This was just another example of him showing her how much he cared, and there wasn't the remotest trace of jealousy in him.

“I love you, brown-eyes, and I have complete faith in you and everything you do. He won't be a problem.”

But Zack was still there, watching them from behind as they left him. He wouldn't be going away any time soon.


	55. Tea and talk

The caravan warmed up quickly, and over tea and biscuits Otis found out a bit more about the mysterious Zack.

“So the letter came out of the blue? Didn't you notice him before that?”

She held his hand across the table and told him she'd been so busy at work, and writing the stuff she wanted to put into his album.

“Otis, I did think I might have been going behind your back by acting as I did. But I didn't want you to worry..... I mean about not being able to do anything about it from a distance. Aimee and Steve were there at the cafe and Jean told me I'd acted in the right way, but I should have contacted her first. And I wanted to get it all out of the way before I came over to Paris.”

He squeezed her hand and told her he'd have done the same.

“You did a great job there Maeve, and everything seems to have turned out fine. It was weird of him to stalk you and send an anonymous letter, but from what you've said, he seems to have been a harmless type.”

“Seeing him today was a bit of a surprise though. I don't think I showed him my friendliest side........”

“Scary Maeve.”

She smiled, but didn't burst out laughing as she normally did when he joked about her scariness.

“Actually I was a bit disappointed with myself because things have been so perfect with us that I felt I was becoming a different Maeve Wiley. I could have handled today in a slightly less aggressive manner, even though I only said three words to him.”

He squeezed her hand and leant over and kissed her, and with a grin, he said,  
“I loved scary Maeve too. You very rarely yelled at me, and if you did, I probably deserved it.”

“Dickhead!”

He felt, no, he knew she'd been totally honest with him and hadn't hidden anything. And it was true, he would have been worried about being powerless to do anything from so far away.

“So you're not mad at me, Otis? For not telling you anything until today?”

“Look into my eyes, brown-eyes.”

She did. And he looked into hers.

The Zack case was closed ...... for today. And they walked home under the moon and stars to a delicious lamb and apple curry.

“So, mum. What do you think? Loud bangs and explosions in the air? Rockets only? Or the 'pretty lights' variety of fireworks?”

“I hate loud bangs. Maybe we can combine rockets and pretty lights? Your choice, Maeve.”

Maeve realised that this wasn't going to be any old fireworks display. Nor any old New Year's Eve. They would be celebrating her engagement to her sweet dickhead.

“Rockets and pretty lights!”


	56. The framed photo

Three days before New Year's Eve, they awoke to light grey cloud and four more inches of snow on the ground, but there was a small patch of blue sky to the east and the snow was only falling very lightly.

“How are you doing today, Wiley?” Maeve asked herself.

Three different parts of her body answered that question. Her head said perfect, her heart said I love him so much, and her left hand said 'Oh that's nice, he's stroking my ring..... THE ring.'

And how could she forget her stomach? The dancing butterflies reminded her that everything was right with the world.

With her right hand, she ruffled his untidy hair and her big brown eyes searched deep into his blue eyes. And with a tender kiss, she decided that Otis was pretty perfect too.

Then their noses joined in. Hmmm.... pancakes, and bacon.

In pyjamas and jumpers, they joined Jean at the breakfast table. His jumper had all the dates of the last Ezra Furman tour on it, and hers had a teddy and one word on it 

OtiƧ 

Plans for today? They could quite easily have said, and done, nothing. It was a holiday after all. But they did have some little things in mind.

Otis had asked to see her office on campus in the portacabin behind science block B, and he'd asked his mum if she had a spare picture frame in the house for him. She dug one out from the office and he quickly printed out a photo and inserted it in the frame and packed it in the bottom of his rucksack. She would find out later why he wanted it. 

They also would call in at the caterer's and ask for the 'rockets and lights' fireworks option. And Aimee and Steve would be coming over to the caravan mid afternoon for the tea and sausage rolls they'd been promised. To a warm caravan.

Jean would be out at a beauty spa straight after breakfast.

Their time together had been so wonderful, the presents and the ring had given them so much strength and they were deeper in love than ever before....... and without any trace of sad feelings, they also talked about him being back in Schaffhausen in less than a week. 

They'd decided she would come over again in mid February for a few days. On one of those days, Otis would be playing bass with the band at a local gig, and it also occurred to Maeve ...... and this was something she'd NEVER have wasted her time on before, that those few days would include St Valentine's Day ......... Only a matter of six weeks after he'd left Moordale.

The school grounds were deserted and the early afternoon sun glistened on the fresh snow. Maeve showed him into her office, which he was very impressed with, but he puzzled her somewhat when he said that something was missing on her desk.

“Oh it's usually buried in tons of paperwork but I cleared up before the holiday, dickhead.”

“There's still something missing, though.” And he took off his rucksack and reached inside.

Maeve's heart and mind went straight back to the moment that night when he'd taken out his Nutella-stained jumper for her. The night she'd written about so lovingly in her diary......and he produced the picture frame, which now contained a photo of them both, cheek to cheek, smiling so happily by the Rhine waterfall in Schaffhausen.

“Much better,” said Otis as he placed it carefully on the desk. And as she kissed him, he added, “Don't get too much lipstick on it.”

“Dickhead!”

And she smiled to herself. “How did I ever find and fall so in love with somebody so, so perfect? I still can't believe it.”

Otis quickly took a few photos for his mum.

The office was cold though, and soon afterwards they were in the warm caravan waiting for Aimee and Steve.

They spent a happy hour with tea and sausage rolls laughing and chatting and as they left for dinner at the red house on the hill, a shadowy figure, hidden behind a tree a few hundred yards from the caravan, was trying out one of his Christmas presents.

A pair of powerful binoculars. They were trained on the caravan door.

And they were held by the mysterious Zack.


	57. Whose fault?

It looked like the mysterious Zack was going to make the same mistake again.

He'd steered clear of Maeve for a week or two after their meeting at the cafe (which he still called a date), but something kept drawing him back to her, and, always keeping a safe distance, he had kept his eyes on her every move while she was at Moordale. There would be no more anonymous letters, but he now had over 300 photos of her in his phone. 

And once he saw Otis, that pale weedy skinny kid, who wasn't even half as goodlooking as Zack thought himself to be, he was determined to prove to her that he was the ideal guy for her. And it would be easy. Otis would be back in Switzerland in less than a week's time. 

Zack was pretty good at school, a bit of a loner who spent most of his time in his room with his books. He was good-looking, but lacked the confidence to approach girls of his age, and he'd always felt more attracted to the older ones anyway.

And his only attempt to start a relationship with someone older had forced him to leave his last school. That attempt had been covered up with the help of a large sum of money paid by his rich father to Zack's 'girlfriend' to keep the 'affair' quiet.

It had neither been an affair, nor had she been his girlfriend, but he had considered her as such. She was an older teaching assistant and he had also written her a letter. And, like Maeve, she had told him he had no chance and he should look elsewhere for someone his own age. 

She had also thrown him to the floor when he had tried a second approach. Her subjects were Biology and Sport, and she was especially interested in martial arts. That had been pretty bad for his ego and it had taken him some considerable time to get over her. He'd suffered from some major attacks of depression but had refused all treatment, therapy, or medication.

So, with the help of his father's money, he had got into Moordale and on his second day there, his eyes had fallen on the beautiful lab assistant in the white coat. This time he wasn't going to get thrown to the floor, but Maeve's words in the cafe had made him feel pretty small. 

He wasn't going to give up. This time it was going to work.

He had followed her around a lot, and he had a gift for disappearing into the shadows, and his footsteps would have made those of a cat sound like some clumsy carthorse.

He had kept a dossier on her that would have made MI5 turn green with envy. He had seen the heaters arriving at the caravan. He'd seen her shopping, he'd hidden outside the red house on the hill in the trees and watched her every move. He'd avoided her on campus and in the school buildings, but he was never more than a hundred yards away from her on the school grounds.

And Maeve, of course, had been so busy in her own thoughts.

Aimee and Steve had agreed after seeing him in the cafe that he was the quiet type. Jean had been conscious of the fact that he might have been a stalker, and that had caused her to warn Maeve about any future contact with him. He was 'unstable' to say the least, but never wanted to do her any harm. Just like with the teaching assistant, he had felt hugely depressed and disappointed after his failed attempts at attracting her, but he wasn't violent or aggressive by nature.

Otis, after only one brief encounter with him, had judged him to be a quiet type. But Otis had also been the shy quiet type back in the lab when it had all started with Maeve. He agreed with his mum that care should be exercised at any future encounters with Zack.

There were to be none, until two days before Otis was due to leave for Switzerland in the New Year.

The party had been a huge success, one that would remain long in their memories as a wonderful celebration of the New Year and their engagement.

And Zack had been hidden in the trees above the house for most of it, with his binoculars, and somehow not feeling the cold.

He had made a New Year's Resolution to approach her again with some convincing arguments, or so he thought, why she should forget that drunken loudmouthed idiot Milburn and turn her attentions to him.

And he caught her as she was leaving the caterers alone after paying the bill for the service and the fireworks. Otis had been helping his mum across town carry some heavy bottles of water from the store after they'd almost run out at the party.

“Happy New Year, Maeve.”

“Oh. It's you.”

And this she said in a tone that wasn't the most considered and diplomatic as she'd planned it to be when she'd thought about future contact with him. The “new Maeve” could deal with him perfectly well.

But that morning she had a bit of a headache as she'd been trying to focus on the new term back at work. A huge contrast, even though she enjoyed the job, to the happiest Christmas holidays ever. And Otis would be so far away......

“Listen, Zack. I'd prefer it if we didn't speak ever again. Stay clear of me. Do you hear?” 

Even Maeve was surprised at her raised voice as she fixed him with a glare.

“But Maeve, he's no good for you. You never know what he might do or say if he gets drunk again .......”

Maeve's patience was at breaking point and her voice had become a vicious, snarling scream.

“Just fuck off, arsehole!”

And she watched his face, rather than turn away and storm off.

He looked unbelievably shocked and disappointed. His eyes filled with tears and he almost sobbed, “I can't bear this!”

Maeve was unmoved and she turned and left him.

At lunch, she told both Jean and Otis what had happened, and she had regretted it. Loudmouth Wiley had won, and even though Zack had got on her nerves, he hadn't been openly aggressive to her. He'd just accused Otis of being a drunk.

“I didn't have time to talk to either of you before this happened, and I should have found the time to do so. I think I should go and apologise to him..... Otis will you come with me?”

Otis looked at Jean and she nodded. 

“Maeve needs somebody to help her do this. I'm sure you won't explode like that again, Maeve dear. But yes. Take Otis with you as a kind of insurance and good luck. I'm only a phone call away if you need me.”

Two hours later they were ringing his doorbell. The huge house seemed empty, and it was. Zack's parents and brother had gone out somewhere. But what was this? They had left the door slightly open. Nobody with a house like that left the door open. 

Otis pushed it and was about to enter when Maeve said, “The garage door's open. Maybe we shouldn't enter the house, let's just check that garage........”

What they saw as they entered the garage shook Otis to the core. And it absolutely horrified and devastated Maeve Wiley.

Zack's lifeless body was hanging from the garage roof.

Maeve didn't even bury her head in her fiance's shoulder in shock. 

She was frozen to the spot and all she could say, her voice trembling, was, “He's dead........ and it's all my fault....... It's my own stupid fault, Otis.”


	58. An open-and-shut case

For the police, this was just another unfortunate suicide. An open-and-shut case.

Otis had called 999, statements were taken, and the policewoman who had interviewed Maeve assured her that it wasn't a case of who was to blame. Zack had brought this on himself, and his parents hadn't acted earlier to deal with his acute depression.

The cold facts were that Otis would be free to leave the country, and no action would be taken against Maeve. She hadn't been the one to kick the stool away from under Zack's feet in that garage.

The police, through their investigations, had also quickly found out from Zack's mother that he had almost jumped off the roof of the house after his previous experience with the assistant teacher. They had also read his 'dossier' on Maeve and seen the 327 photos in his phone.

And there was an interesting parallel with Liam at the ball. Zack, just like Liam with Lizzie, had not been able to take no for an answer.

Maeve, of course, was still devastated, and Otis shocked. But he kept on telling her as they walked back home that she had support from so many people. (The police had offered to drive them home, but they both said the walk would be better for them.) She didn't need to feel alone in this, and time would do its age-old job of healing things. And Jean had said much the same, but with a more professional approach.

No, Maeve. It wasn't your fault.

This awful experience was going to stay with her for some time. That was clear. But now she wasn't alone. She had so many people who loved her and cared for her. She would be in good hands, even with Otis back in Schaffhausen just a few days later.

And when she weakened and cried bitterly on his shoulder in bed that night, he had the good sense to just hold her tight as her body shook, and not ask any stupid questions. 

“Nobody understands me, Otis. Nobody knows the real me.

“ But we have an understanding that works on a different level. Yes, I am upset. Yes I think I'm partly responsible for what happened, but things would be much worse if I didn't have you. Much, much worse. I'm so glad I have you to distract me from these awful dark thoughts. I feel so safe in your arms, in your warm, protective embrace. And Otis, I still HAVE you, even though we'll be apart again soon. Thank you, thank you for being you, dickhead. I love you so, so much, and I'll never stop loving you.”

He didn't need to answer. She could read his mind. 

But he did know the real Maeve Wiley, at least much more so than lots of other people around her. And that was one of the main reasons why she'd fallen in love with him. 

And she'd felt that so strongly as they'd talked about Adam's essay by the lockers that day. Nobody knew her so well. And he'd known what would be the best birthday present for her when he'd ripped out all her birthday pages from that diary....... and that knowledge just grew and grew.

And because she knew that he knew, it would make getting over all of this just that little bit easier.

You're strong, Maeve. And it won't be long until February.


	59. Plans and wishes

Back at the flat in Schaffhausen, Otis was in bed early on the night before his Wednesday start at Kellers. He'd had a beer so he was sleepy, but the events of the past few weeks were still very fresh in his mind.

He'd thought about a lot of what had happened on holiday on the train journey, and they were happy thoughts. He was engaged! He had a lovely album to read. His love for Maeve was stronger than ever, and the strength she gave him helped to overcome the drugs incident and that tragic suicide.

He was confident about the present and the next few months and he had so much to share with everybody he knew in Switzerland.

So that was the general situation. In bed now, his mind went back to some of the individual things that had happened. And of course those thoughts were dominated by that I Love You smile and those lovely brown eyes.

He had offered to stay on a few days longer to make really sure Maeve was dealing with Zack's suicide. Franz Keller would have been more than willing to extend his holiday. 

“That's my incredible caring, dedicated dickhead talking now” she had said on the evening before he left.

“I'll be fine with all the support I'm getting and we can skype whenever we need to, three-way with mum too. We could even bring Aimee into a skype call or two as well. And I'm going to be so busy at work. But thank you, Otis. I couldn't get through all this without you by my side or in my thoughts. And I know you're always there for me. I love you endlessly.”

And she had held the ring up to his face so he could kiss it and the hand she was wearing it on.

It had snowed quite heavily too, but the trains hadn't been affected, and there was at least another foot of snow in Switzerland. Deliveries would be made in the bigger van or by sled to the closer addresses.

The congratulations had been huge and heartfelt on his engagement to Maeve, and Nadine and Eva Keller had been dying to know the details of his proposal on the bridge. He'd be getting more involved in the baking side of things and he'd be getting most Mondays off to make it a 3-day weekend.

Band practice would be focusing on the next gig in February, where the regular bassist would be away on holiday. And he'd be doing a few songs with the band for a recording of a new album of their live stuff. 

His already good German was also going to be improved by private lessons with a retired teacher who was a friend of Manfred Kleinthal's. The only thing he'd have to do in return was talk to him in English every time they met outside the classroom.

And most of all, he was excited about helping Peter and Nadine plan a trip to England at the end of January. They would definitely be calling in at Moordale after having heard so much about it. Maeve would be overjoyed.

And Maeve Wiley? How was she processing the wonderful Christmas holiday, the engagement, and the discovery of Zack's lifeless body in the garage?

As she lay in bed in her warm caravan on the night Otis left, the answer was a good one. The key things being Otis's love and support, help from so many new friends, her new mum helping personally and professionally, ............. and the watch on her wrist and the ring on her finger.

There had been a small weak moment as she watched the blue Mercedes disappearing with Jean at the wheel, taking Otis to Newport station. But she'd immediately called Aimee for a giggle before returning to work.

Eric would be doing what he'd done the previous term, making sure she was OK, and she'd be busy in her free time with the book club and her Saturday walks in the winter snow.

Three-way skype calls would be regular with Jean and Otis until both were convinced she had put that awful incident behind her, and Aimee would be joining her and Otis on skype whenever they all had time, which was mostly Sundays or evenings.

And as Otis lay in bed that night, he called her to tell her he was OK, and told her the brilliant news that she'd be getting a visit from Nadine and Peter later that month.

“Oh Otis, dickhead, that'll be so wonderful! And yet again you've been the bringer of good news to surprise me. I've told you so often that you don't need to think up stuff to keep me happy. That you should just be the natural, wonderful you that I love so much. But seeing Nadine and Peter again will be like dumb luck. A surprise from the blue.”

And she hung up with a smile on her pretty face.

Peter and Nadine would be hiring a car from Heathrow, and that had made Maeve think about mobility in general. Why shouldn't she visit people farther away too?

There was one thing that also dominated her thoughts. And she'd told Jean about it.

“I look forward so much to having a 'normal' life. Otis proposing to me and the lovely, special Christmas, and Otis going missing and the Zack incident, and my awful life before I fell in love with Otis have been at opposite extremes. 

“My wish when we both saw the shooting star that evening was of course that he'd propose to me right there and then. But I also squeezed another one in. I wanted a 'normal life'. That wish may never come true now, because I just told you what it was. But one can live in hope and I'm so lucky to have you and Otis around, Jean.”

Jean hugged her tightly and told her that because she was the wonderful person she was, she'd get her wishes sooner rather than later.

And Maeve Wiley then made a plan. Not a wish.

She was going to learn to drive.


	60. Normal - the new normal

Maeve had been offered the job as a lab assistant, but because of her other commitments, she was now spending only about 10% of her time in her lab coat.

A third year student from Cardiff university was now on placement at Moordale for six months and she and Colin were showing her the ropes. She was quick to learn and was already helping to reduce the science department's considerable workload. She would also be taking over Maeve's office in the portacabin. In the next few days Maeve would be moving to an office in the main admin building after a colleague had retired. 

Colin had got her a place on a water treatment project with a water company in Newport, so she'd be off campus half a day a week finding out all sorts of interesting stuff on the replacement of chlorine in water purification for the foreseeable future. The other half of that day, a Wednesday, would be spent at meetings with the local education authority discussing funding for all sorts of projects including the pool, the sports grounds and library management.

'Green' projects in canteen management were in full swing as the school took steps towards serving a more healthy range of school meals and less use of plastics, which, in turn, were linked to more recycling and more efficient waste disposal.

Emmy Sands was still technically her supervisor but she'd be working more and more with the school governors and the head teacher.

And all her older colleagues were very quickly finding out that she was so much more mature than her 18 young years. Her organisational skills and superactive grey cells truly made her superior to many colleagues twenty years her senior. She would chair more than a dozen meetings that spring term.

Would there even be time for thinking about literature at Cambridge? The answer to this was simple now. She could spend so much free time reading in the caravan now that it was nice and warm in the winter. She'd moved back the day after Otis had left, and being alone at home was never anything new to her. She had been most of her life. She would now stay over with Jean if she'd been invited to dinner, which happened every two weeks or so.

Her wish on the unforgettable night Otis had proposed to her was coming true. 'Normality', even a very busy normality, was now becoming part of her life. The next highlights would be Nadine and Peter's visit and her trip to Switzerland in February. 

She became very annoyed with herself at moments that came out of the blue when she thought, 'Is my love for him fading away slowly if I feel I don't miss him so much?'

All she needed to do was ask herself the types of question Aimee or Jean would usually ask.

'Wiley, you idiot, this is ridiculous! Of course I miss him, but he's the one who's giving me so much strength. I can sense him, I can almost feel him right next to me in everything I do, even in the darkest of nights. All I need to do is touch that beautiful ring...........This Christmas was so special, and I know he feels that way too.'

And she'd told him so, in her usual direct manner on the next skype call.

“Yes, dickhead. My life is so varied and I have so much to think about. There were some bad moments in the first term you were away from me, but it's so wrong of me to think my love for you is 'fading' because I feel I don't miss you so much. This term I know even more where my strength lies. Of course I miss you, but I've told you so many times that you give me the strength I need to survive a few weeks away from you. You, Otis, and only you.”

“Don't foget mum and Aimee and all those other lovely people too, brown-eyes. Now......hold your left hand up for me.”

She knew exactly what he was going to say as she raised her hand to the camera, the ring and the watch in full view next to her beautiful smiling brown eyes.

“That ring, Maeve Wiley, is proof that our love will never fade in intensity. And my love for you has grown ten-thousandfold since the album and that cold night on the bridge when I proposed to you and knew what the answer would be. And I still can't believe it, brown eyes. You're mine, you love me more than ever, and in a funny sort of way, your wish for a normality is coming true. We're miles apart, physically, but we're TOGETHER. Always. I'm going to take the words right out of your mouth. I love you .... like crazy.”

By remarkable coincidence, he'd just read, before skyping, the chapter in the album describing the moment she'd revealed her love for him and that first kiss by the bike rack.

'I LOVE HIM, LIKE CRAZY, AND I KNOW HE LOVES ME TOO'

Time flew, and Maeve was soon to meet Nadine and Peter, as arranged, by the Riverside Cafe in Moordale.

And she had passed her driving test and driven to the cafe in her car, a secondhand red German popular model she'd managed to get through work contacts.

Maeve Wiley? Contacts??

Yes. The most natural, normal thing in the world.


	61. Nice memories

“Would you like Nadine and Peter to bring you anything from Switzerland, brown-eyes?”

They were skyping on the weekend before her Swiss friends were due to fly over.

Maeve's brilliant mind could bring out an answer to almost any question she was asked, usually within seconds.

And any answer she would give would still trigger in Otis's mind an interpretation and a smart reaction. His days as a therapist had left a mark on him, and Jean and Remi were also therapists of course.

Her answer was not a shock or even a surprise, but it brought a smile to his face because it told him she was doing fine. He could see that in her smile and her brown eyes anyway.

“I'll sleep over it and let you know.”

“What?? The brilliant Maeve Wiley can't answer a simple question like that?”

She read his mind and knew he was joking.

“Dickhead!”

And then she added, “You.”

“I wouldn't fit in their suitcase, Maeve. And you'll be over here soon anyway.”

“How could I possibly forget that, Otis Milburn?”

“Aah.”

It only took a word or a short phrase for him to think something up that would please her.

“Guess which story I read from the album just now.”

She'd written so many memories of their times together that that would have been an impossible task. But something in his smile brought two of those memories from the same day to her mind and the telepathy worked yet again.

She smiled exactly the same, almost shy smile that brightened her lovely face when she had thought just five short words.

“He knows me so well.”

“Dead right, brown-eyes. Adam's essay and our talk about optimists and pessimists by the lockers.......”

She grinned playfully and in a mock-gloating tone “I win!”

And after a few moments, her face and eyes then took on that faraway look....

He knew why. On the same day she had brought his jumper up to her face and taken in the smell of his aftershave.

And quite out of context she gave him a weather report. “So glad I'm in a warm caravan. It's bloody freezing out. And now I know what you can send. A new scarf would come in handy.”

“Plenty of scarves in Moordale ........”

“Use that brain of yours, dickhead. Give the scarf a quick spray of that aftershave, Otis. I love you.”

“Don't keep it under your pillow then. Use it, Maeve Wiley. And I adore you too.”

“Bake me some biscuits!”

“Problem solved! But still sleep over it and let me know tomorrow if there's anything else.”

And only a short time after that call, Nadine and Peter were waiting for her in the Riverside Cafe.


	62. Friends visiting, and a special text message

Nadine and Peter had picked up a car at Heathrow airport and first headed for Oxford for a look at the old university town, where they spent two nights. While at Oxford they had booked two nights at a B&B in Moordale, five minutes' walk from the red house on the hill, and had arranged to meet Maeve at the Riverside cafe after she'd finished work.

Maeve drove to the cafe in the late January twilight and there were huge smiles and big hugs as she greeted them in German at their table. This was almost as good as talking to Otis himself. She couldn't hold herself back as they handed her the biscuits Otis had baked and asked excitedly, “Did he manage to get a scarf?”

Nadine smiled warmly. She knew from the start that Maeve and Otis had something so special. And she teased, “Show me the ring first!”

The future Mrs Milburn raised her left hand to show off the ring, and the watch, and Nadine gasped and squealed, almost like Aimee Gibbs had.

“Oh, Maeve it's so beautiful!!”

The smiling Peter took several photos as this was going on, and within minutes those photos were on their way to Otis.

The scarf was still in the paper bag from the wool store in Schaffhausen. “There you go, Maeve. Otis said he hadn't giftwrapped it so you could get hold of it that much faster....... and I kinda like the aftershave too!”

Maeve opened the bag with trembling hands, gently took out the scarf and held it to her face, just as she had held his jumper that day in the caravan. 

And the tears she cried were tears of sweet joy. He'd got it just right. Not too much, and not too little of the aftershave, and that fragrance filled her senses, making those butterflies dance so sweetly, as she wrapped it lovingly around her neck. She didn't care if it was too warm in the cafe for a scarf.........and tonight it would be under her pillow.

Over tea and cakes Maeve told her Swiss friends they were all invited to Jean's for dinner, and they could all skype from there that evening.

And with Nadine and Peter following in their car, Maeve drove to the caravan park where she showed them her home, the place they had heard so much about from Otis. 

“Sorry it's not as nice as your flats in Switzerland, but to me it's home.”

And Peter and his girlfriend were so, so understanding. It didn't matter what the caravan looked like. Maeve kept it tidy and clean.

“It's very often not about where you live, it's about the people who live there. And you're the best, Maeve. Otis can consider himself so so lucky that you found each other.”

Was Maeve Wiley tired after a long day at work? Far from it. These two were lovely people, and she got huge surges of energy every time Otis's name was mentioned.

They drove back in the rented blue Ford to the B&B and then walked the few minutes to Milburns' and Jean greeted them at the door.

“Welcome, all three of you! So nice to meet such nice friends of Otis's, Peter and Nadine. I've heard so much about you!”

There were warm handshakes and Peter and Nadine both replied, “So pleased to meet you too, Dr Milburn.”

And Jean and Maeve replied in unison, “Please call me Jean.”

It was no surprise, after all they'd heard, that Jean had professional contacts in Switzerland, but in the French part, in Lausanne.

Jean congratulated Peter on his Business and Investment degree and found out that Nadine was a bilingual secretary in Schaffhausen, so language was never going to be a problem.

Maeve was congratulated on her new office in the admin buliding and Peter had brought a few demos of Otis playing bass in the band as they rehearsed for the gig Otis would be playing in while the regualar bassist was away on holiday. 

They all chatted happily over a roast pork dinner, and Otis joined in on skype an hour later. 

And later Nadine, the designated driver for the evening, drove Maeve back to the caravan, which rapidly warmed up with the new heaters on and from the warmth and comfort of her bed, Maeve texted Otis goodnight.

'Today has been so wonderful, dickhead, and without you I wouldn't have met such lovely people, and it won't be long until we're all together again in Switzerland ......... and the scarf is staying round my neck tonight. Please read the clinic chapter (Thanks for today) from the album as a bedtime story and remember that first hug. I love you endlessly, Otis xxxx'

Her phone buzzed almost immediately, making her tingle even more than usual and the butterflies danced even more happily.

'I was in the middlle of that very chapter when your text came in. Telepathy, brown-eyes. Have fun with Peter and Nadine, and I love you more than ever ..... and Maeve, my wonderful sweet Maeve, ...... let's get married at Easter. I can't wait ....xxxx' 

The ecstatic Maeve Wiley hardly slept a wink all night.


	63. A small wedding to plan

As soon as she woke, Maeve breathed in the smell of Otis's aftershave, sighed contentedly, and checked her phone to make sure she hadn't been dreaming. 

'Maeve, my wonderful sweet Maeve, ...... let's get married at Easter.'

Her heart soared as her I Love You smile spread across her face and she struggled to focus on her schedule for the day, but after a few moments' thought she soon remembered that there was nothing really out of the ordinary happening workwise.

Nadine and Peter would be in Cardiff shopping after a morning walk through Moordale to look around, and in the evening she'd be taking them for a curry at the Taj Mahal with Aimee and Eric.

As she sipped her coffee and munched her toast in the warm caravan she knew Jean would have to be the first to know and she called her to tell her the news.

“A very, VERY good morning to you, mum!” 

Jean was just finishing her coffee and she smiled as she heard the excitement in Maeve's voice. “Sounds like something rather lovely happened after you left here last night, Maeve dear. Good news?”

“Yes, mum, and you have to be the first to know! Otis and I are tying the knot at the end of the Easter holidays!”

“Oh Maeve sweetheart that's so wonderful! A spring wedding! I can't imagine a lovelier couple! I'm so happy for you!”

Maeve Wiley could definitely not imagine a more perfect husband ......

“Yes mum, we'll have time to make arrangements when I go over in February and when he comes here for Easter we can finalise things this end.”

“Is it too early to think church or registry office, Maeve?”

“We've not discussed it, I only have last night's text, but we can read each other's minds, Jean. It'll be a registry office, I'm sure, and we can party at the Ramblers' Rest forest cabin afterwards.”

“Oh, your Saturday walking group gets special rates there if I remember rightly?”

“Yes, it has everything you need for groups of up to thirty people, and it's good to have contacts, mum. Otis and I can skype after his afternoon nap today and go over the basics.”

“Perfect, Maeve sweetheart, and do let me know if there's anything I can do to help with arrangements once you know more. It's the thing us mums love to do most and I'm so excited!”

At the entrance to school, Maeve saw Aimee, whose head was in the clouds and she looked miles away. That was nothing unusual for the ditzy Aimee. She did take a while to get her brain working in the morning.

“Hi, Aimes! Wake up, I've got something to tell you.”

And the transformation in Aimee's expression was instantaneous when she saw the look on her best friend's face.

“Ooo babes, you've set a date! It IS going to be a spring wedding isn't it? I just know it!”

Aimee was dead on target, as usual.

Maeve grinned. “Yes, Aimes. We texted last night and he suggested the Easter holidays.”

“I can just see you in a white dress now, babes! You two will look perfect!”

After a huge hug and a big wet kiss on Maeve's cheek, Aimee paused for a moment, looking straight into her eyes. “Aah! Registry office. Am I right?”

“We'll be skyping this evening before dinner, but you're right on that one as well Aimee. Still good for the Taj Mahal?”

“Yep, Steve has a weights class but I'll be there. Mr and Mrs Milburn! That just rolls off the tongue so easily!”

“You may have got that one wrong though, Aimes. How does Mr and Mrs Milburn-Wiley sound to you?”

“Aah, that was definitely your idea, but Otis will have no problem with that, I'm sure.”

And that's how the day went. Everybody Maeve met could see from the look in her eyes that there was good news in the air and congratulations followed. She even managed to get out of work on time and she was online with Otis an hour or so before the planned Indian meal.

“Congratulations from the Kellers, brown-eyes!”

And it was quickly agreed, they could read each other's minds after all, that it would be the local registry office for the ceremony, and the Ramblers' Rest for the wedding reception.

“Franz insisted on baking the wedding cake! And Eva nearly fainted in sheer delight. She's like a Swiss mum to me, she's such a romantic, and that's perfect. Her smile brightens up the whole day even at 5.30am.”

“That's so lovely, Otis I love her too...... and a minor detail, before we talk about the other arrangements.....”

“You want a gold coach and eight horses to take us from the registry office to the cabin? Haha”

“Dickhead! I love you.”

“And I adore you, brown-eyes. And the minor detail is?”

“We're going to be Mr and Mrs Milburn-Wiley, got that? No arguments!”

“Anything you want, my sweetness.”

They decided they'd book the registrar for the last Friday in the Easter holidays, Jean could arrange the hairdresser and makeup for Maeve and also cover the food and drinks, Emmy Sands could book the cabin.

And at the Taj Mahal, Nadine hugged Maeve tightly and reacted to the news almost like an Aimee Gibbs and an Eva Keller rolled into one. Peter Keller, who couldn't stop grinning all evening, would be taking care of the bill. And Eric announced with pride that he'd be starting as a trainee fashion designer in Newport the following week.

And the happiness for the big day would sort itself out. Automatically.


	64. 'Home again' in Switzerland

Less than two weeks after Nadine and Peter flew back to Switzerland, it was Maeve's turn to take the British Airways flight to Zürich, not one of the biggest surprises in her life this time, as she'd booked four weeks in advance. 

As soon as she landed on February 12th memories of her first flight came flooding back. She had felt so excited about seeing Otis then, but this time things would be 'normal', except Eva Keller would be there to pick her up. Her heart beat faster as she passed through the airport, which seemed to have an atmosphere all its own. And one she would always remember fondly.

Of course, after big hugs they chatted happily about the wedding to come all the way back to Schaffhausen. Eva had taken her bag and handed her a bouquet of red flowers from Otis at arrivals and also pressed a catalogue of Franz's wedding cakes into her hand for her to look at in the dying hours of daylight. Otis would be helping to bake it and there was plenty of time for it to be shipped over to Moordale.

They fell into each other's arms and the butterflies danced as he greeted her with a big kiss on Kellers' doorstep and they had dinner with a glass of champagne to celebrate the coming of the big day in only a few months' time.

And the welcome was just as warm from Otis's flatmates and another bottle of champagne was opened as they sat around the big table in the kitchen.

It was only her second visit, but Maeve was 'home again'.

“Otis?”

In bed that night Maeve told Otis something that had been on her mind since he had left her after the Christmas holiday. And this she had kept hidden, even though they could usually read each other like open books.

He knew this was something important but nothing to worry about. Her brown eyes were proof of that.

“What is it brown-eyes?”

“There was this moment last.......”

Was she going to say 'last term, when I thought maybe you liked me'......?

“..... last year, when I told you I'd never stand in your way if you wanted to do something you had your mind set on. I knew I'd miss you, but you weren't going to be away forever. We've got through being apart ..... physically.... pretty well because of the strength and love we both give each other. But when you finish at Kellers', please Otis, please ..........”

And she buried her head in his shoulder....... was she crying??

Otis held her but didn't sense any tears....

No, but there was a trembling in her body as she asked, almost pleaded with him...........

“......please never go away again. Will you promise me that, you immense dickhead? Promise?”

He knew she loved him and missed him, but the promise had already been made as he had boarded the train for London after Christmas.

“I promise, Maeve. Things have turned out fine here, I think you'll agree, but when this gap year finishes in June, we will never, ever be apart again...... Maeve look at me.....”

And she pulled back from his warm, reassuring shoulder and looked into his eyes and deep, deep into his soul.

“Do my eyes tell you that I'll never let you down? You can read me so well, just like I read you when we talked about Adam's essay. I promise.”

Maeve Wiley was almost annoyed with herself that she could ever think he'd possibly leave her again.

“I so love your eyes, dickhead and I can see what they're telling me. Thank you, Otis, from the bottom of my heart, which belongs to you and only you.”

And she stroked his eyebrows and whispered. “Good night, dickhead.”

Nadine would be there for breakfast next morning and Otis's gig was going to be that night. With Maeve there he wasn't nervous at all and was note perfect through the whole 90-minute show.

Sunday was Valentine's Day and Otis had more flowers and a framed photo of them in the snow at Moordale for her, and she had written a few more pages for him to add to the album. 

They were all written with love, but her favourite, and his, was called  
'HE PROPOSED TO ME – I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING HIM'

And on the evening he proposed, she'd wished for a bit of normality. But there was nothing normal and everyday about seeing him after weeks apart.

With their family, friends and work contacts, there would be 30 people at the cabin to celebrate the wedding and making plans was not normal either.

“I think I can live with that 'non-normal' situation, dickhead.”

“Me too brown-eyes, and wait till you see what Manfred Kleinthal has organised to take us to and from the registry office and to the cabin for the reception........I don't know what it is myself yet, but I'm sure we won't be disappointed.”

She knew she shouldn't ask any more questions about that, but in a funny way, the surprises he had for her were becoming repeated grand gestures, not normal, but always so memorable.

But Otis wasn't going to put her through a long wait for that surprise. They were both invited to Kleinthal's for afternoon tea the day before she flew back home. And the multi-millionaire had asked Otis to bring his tablet to tea with him.

Kleinthal had contacts everywhere, and one of them was a veteran car collector with a dealership and wedding car provider just five miles away from Moordale.

At the tea table, both Maeve and Otis gasped as Otis opened the tablet and they saw the grand shiny vehicle bearing the numberplate MO 11.

It was a magnificent 1921 Bentley, built on her birthday exactly 100 years before.

And Maeve certainly didn't care about the remote birthday connection. This was something that was just so special.

And Easter would be there before they knew it.


	65. Advice from a true friend

While Maeve showered, Otis got on the phone to his mum. He felt he needed her expert advice. He had the feeling Maeve was hurting, and maybe she was hurting because he was hurting her......

They'd had a wonderful few days in Schaffhausen, but in the more quiet moments, his mind had gone back to her plea, her almost desperate plea, as she had begged him never to leave her again after his stay in Switzerland.

She could have just told him she missed him, which was perfectly normal, given the circumstances, but she also would have told him she had so many lovely people to help take her mind off the fact that he was hundreds of miles away, and they'd never been apart for so long.

She would have said she had tons to do at work, and no, she hadn't cried, but he had felt her trembling as she asked him to promise never to leave her. Something was making her weak, gnawing at her inner strength, and he couldn't help feeling he was the reason behind the weakness she had so uncharacteristically shown on that first night.

And his thoughts turned to Jean, who had always said she would be there for him if he needed help and advice. Yes, ask her first, don't keep overthinking things, maybe I'm just being paranoid.

But that first night, after he had reassured her that he would never let her down, she had thanked him so sweetly and whispered goodnight ....... but they had just hugged; they hadn't made love on their first night together after the Christmas break .......

Jean listened patiently to her son as he tried to explain what was 'wrong', and he had needed her help not only as a parent, but also as a professional.

And her response had surprised him.

“I can't help, Otis.”

“I don't understand, mum.”

“I know how you must be feeling, and your priority is to make sure the girl you're going to marry is happy and content. Talk to Aimee.”

“Aimee??”

“That's right, Otis. I love Maeve and I've got to know her so well. But I've only known her a few months. Yes I can make a professional assessment, but Aimee has known her for so much longer. And, Otis, remember she was the one who brought you together. She knew about the watch, she knew you were going to propose, and she knew you were right for each other. Intuitively, Otis. She may be a scatterbrain, but she knows Maeve, and she knows YOU maybe better than you ever imagined. Talk to her. She'll set you straight.”

“Never thought of that mum. I suppose you're right.”

“And Otis, don't worry. You and Maeve can work this out. You may be miles apart geographically while you're in Switzerland, but you're always there for each other.”

Had all this taken hours? No, it was only a matter of minutes, and his call to Aimee was also over in a very few minutes. The water in the shower was still running.

“Otis!! What a lovely surprise! How are you both?”

“Aimee, I'm about 90% OK, but I think Maeve is hurting.”

Aimee was on his wavelength in a flash.

“OK, I can tell from your voice that you haven't been fighting. So what's up?”

He was an expert at summarising stuff, with all his natural talent and practice as a therapist. He explained it all in under a minute, and added that Jean had advised him to speak to someone who knew Maeve better, and that was why he was calling.

“So Aimee, has she been acting a bit off, faraway looks in her eyes, saying she was fine but not really convincing you? That sort of stuff?”

Aimee reacted rapidly and she told him two things.

“Maeve isn't quite herself. You know what a fighter she is, Otis. But fighting is hard work, and I know you offered to stay on to make sure she was getting over Zack's suicide, and fighting Maeve tried to convince you she was OK. The Zack incident will be on her mind for quite a time to come. She needed you but was too proud to admit it. And she told you to go back to Switzerland and get on with your job, as if everything was OK with her. But really she always wants you near, even after accepting the fact that you have commitments in Switzerland. Get my meaning?”

“Yes, Aimee. Precisely.”

Secondly there was Aimee's expert advice as a friend, to both of them.

“Talk to her. Tell her you feel bad because you think you're hurting her by being away. She won't bite your head off, Otis. She loves you way too much for that. But this separation is hitting her harder than she thinks. That's not your fault...... I can't tell you the magic solution to this, but you two will always find a way, true lovers always do. Trust me. I love you both.”

“Thanks Aimee, and we love you too. I feel better already and we have all of today to work this out before she flies back tomorrow.”

“Bye, Otis. You two are perfect. See you for the wedding!”

“Bye Aimee.”

He called his mum back and thanked her.

“Aimee had some advice to offer, Otis? I knew it!”

“Yes mum, and suddenly I know dumb luck will step in too.”

Maeve entered the bedroom, towelling off her long brown hair. And as soon as he saw her, he knew what he was going to do.

“Why are you looking so pleased with yourself, dickhead? Had some good news?”

“Yes, brown-eyes. Let's walk after breakfast, and let's talk.”

“Nothing I like better, Otis.”

He'd been right. His fiancee had been hurting, but now, after hearing Jean's and Aimee's advice, a plan was hatching in his head. And Otis's plans had always worked. So well.


	66. I need to do more

“So are you going to tell me why you had that grin on your face this morning or not?”

They were out on their walk through Schaffhausen by mid morning, with plenty of time before going for tea with Manfred Kleinthal later that afternoon. 

Of course, Otis was dying to tell her what had happened while she'd been in the shower. It was just a question of finding the right words. He really needed to talk about why Maeve had had to make that desperate plea to him, where she had begged him never to leave her after his year in Switzerland. On the outside, Maeve was happy to be with him for those winter days in the Swiss Alps, but he knew that on the inside, she was struggling to come to terms with being alone again after she got back to Moordale.

Aimee's words were ringing in his ears ('Maeve isn't herself' ...... '..... this separation is hitting her harder than she thinks.') 

He was going to have to repeat those words to her and was nervous about awakening dark thoughts in her, but he knew she'd listen. And then he could come to the reasons why he had felt so happy after he had talked to his mum. And Maeve had seen that happiness on his face and smiled so sweetly........ 

The strength he'd now found after talking to Aimee and his mum was going to help him make one of the most momentous decisions (other than proposing to her) in his life. And now it was time.

“Yes, I am, Maeve. I'm happy because you're here with me right now, and I'm happy because I woke with a seemingly insurmountable problem this morning, and with the help of two wonderful people I have found a solution.”

“Problem?”

“Yes, brown-eyes. I'm a bit nervous about having to awaken some dark thoughts in you so you can put this into context. But I know you'll understand, I know you'll listen to me, and most important of all, I know you love and understand me.”

And he squeezed her hand tightly, and she squeezed back.

“OK, dickhead, I have a feeling I know about those 'dark thoughts', and whatever it is you're going to tell me, I'll listen and know you've worked out a plan for us, and the way you smiled, it seems I may be happy with what you're going to say. And, Otis, I am a good listener, and whatever you say is music to my ears. I love you so much, you immense dickhead.”

She was perfect. Without knowing it, she was going to make this so much easier for him. But that was Maeve Wiley and her heart of pure gold.

And he told her the reason for his nervousness, which was now rapidly flying away.

“Are you ready, Maeve?”

“Yes.”

“OK. You were happy when I said I'd never ever leave you after my stint here in Switzerland, and you told me so with your eyes. That's all so wonderful, but I couldn't help thinking about why you needed to make a plea like that.... You were trembling and if I'm honest, I think you were so close to tears on a night when dark thoughts and tears should definitely not have been on the menu.”

“I was, Otis. But carry on, and know that these dark thoughts are beginning to disappear. I'm listening.”

“While you were in the shower I called mum, because I had no idea what to do. And you won't believe this. She said she couldn't help, even though she understood........”

“Well that's a first, Otis. She usually has an answer to everything.”

“Her answer was to call Aimee.”

“Aah........ That was clever.”

“So I did. I explained and she was on my wavelength like a shot. I asked if you were feeling a bit off, faraway looks, saying you were fine when you weren't really........ And Maeve, just kick me hard with those boots of yours if you think I'm saying or doing the wrong thing, making you uncomfortable......”

“Otis, you're being you, doing what you do best, you're caring for me like you always do.”

And Maeve Wiley giggled. She actually giggled.

“This is going much better than I thought,” Otis mused.

“It's you who inspires me Maeve.”

And he kissed her on the cheek.

“So one more dark thought, and then I promise the lighter side will be forthcoming.”

“Fire away, Otis.”

“Aimee told me you were having trouble dealing with Zack's suicide, that you were fighting, and that fighting is hard work, it was gnawing away at your inner strength. That you said I should go back to Switzerland when you really needed me there by your side. I thought you were OK and dealing with things, and I travelled back.

“ But it was too soon after that incident and I should have 'gone against your wishes' and stayed. I wasn't doing enough to help you and slowly the guilt got to me, and when you all but begged me not to leave you the other night I knew that I wasn't doing enough. I had to do more, and even though it seems a bit late for that, I'm going to act, Maeve.”

“But you ALWAYS do your best, Otis. For me. That's why I love you so much.”

“But Maeve, this time it wasn't enough. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me never to leave you again. It shouldn't have come to that. And now I've acted on that, spoken to mum and Aimee, and I swear I'm going to work much harder at keeping you safe and happy.”

She stopped. He stopped. And she turned and flung her arms round him and hugged him so hard, but there were no tears.

“Otis, you're so perfect, you really are. And now I'm dying to know what you have up your sleeve.”

“Not uncomfy now?”

“I love you.”

“I'm going to find more time to be with you. The weeks before the wedding will fly by, we both have so much to do. We'll get through that easily now.”

“Be with me?”

“Maeve you have your mind set on 'surviving' without me for the weeks after the wedding. I'm going to make you an offer, Maeve, and don't even think about refusing. I have my heart set on this, because I need to do more.”

“I love it when you make me offers, dickhead. Spit it out.”

“I'm going to talk to Franz and ask to stop here at the beginning of May, not the beginning of June.”

Maeve's heart leapt. She hated to admit it but she had already been thinking about how she could ever survive until the beginning of June. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“Stopping a month earlier than planned??”

“Yes, brown-eyes, and NOTHING's going to stop me.”

“But Otis, you have commitments here.”

“Franz and Eva want you happy too. They'll understand.”

“Otis, you're going to do this for ME?”

Ever since she'd walked home from the clinic with him, she couldn't grasp the fact that she was worth caring about. Nobody cared about Maeve Wiley. Until Otis came along, and showed her that she was WORTH caring about.

And Maeve Wiley fell in love with him all over again.


	67. An addition to the family

“If you were given the choice, where would you spend 10 days right after you get back, brown-eyes? With mum at our place? Or at Aimee's?”

They were on the train to Zürich airport together. And Otis was making yet more plans to make sure she was going to be OK before he came over for the Easter holidays in around five weeks or so.

She had said she loved it when he made her offers and was fully aware he was concerned for her wellbeing when she'd be without him before Easter. So she played along and wondered with a little smile where this was going.

“Aimee's.”

And she dug him in the ribs. “What are you planning now, Milburn?”

“Let's just say that, for some reason, you wouldn't be able to stay at the caravan, and you'll know more as soon as you get to mum's place.”

And he said no more, but she knew there was another surprise on the way.

Jean would be picking her up at the airport and they'd have a chance to chat about the wedding, and other stuff, on the way home.

“OK, so all I know is I'll be with Aimee for 10 days. I guess I can wait and see what happens. And thank you, dickhead, for.......... for caring. Just caring.”

“Need to make sure you're OK, Maeve. We'll have you back to full strength in no time.”

“I'm most of the way there already, Otis. It's amazing that you managed to persuade Franz to let you go a month early.”

He had phoned the Kellers straight after they'd got back from Kleinthal's and they had reached an agreement in less than five minutes. And even from England, Otis would be handling the Kellers' new website for international deliveries of delicious cakes for all occasions, and also something new. Very soon the Kellers would be opening a cafe and B&B in Schaffhausen and Otis could handle international bookings. So he wouldn't actually be stopping at all. Just working from home.

And to end a 'different' holiday in Switzerland their passion was back to its ecstatic level that night in bed.

And it didn't hurt when she kissed him goodbye at the airport. She knew she was in good hands and time would fly by.

So the first night back would be with Jean, and then 9 as yet 'mysterious' days at Aimee's.

On his way back to Schaffhausen Otis got working. He'd be phoning Aimee (Maeve had already updated her on developments with Otis after her best friend had advised him what to do to help her.)

Jean had been briefed about the airport pickup, and Eric would need to be updated on the 'new plan' for Maeve. Especially because Adam would be playing a part too..........

After work on her first day back, and after all the heartfelt congratulations from just about everybody she met, Maeve was emptying the tumble dryer so she could pack clothes for her time at Aimee's when the doorbell rang.

Jean called from the office. “Answer it, Maeve. It'll be for you.”

“For me?”

And she opened the door and there stood Adam Groff.

“Hello, Maeve.”

Why hadn't he called her Wiley, as he usually did?

“Oh, Adam, this is a surprise. On your own? No Eric?”

“Eric's busy designing clothes for work. But I'm not on my own. Come see what I've got in the pickup.”

Adam had learned to drive and was using the van from the dog training and rescue centre where he worked part-time.

She followed him up the steps, and Jean was watching from her window. This was something she was not going to miss.

Adam opened the back of the pickup and with short leads already attached, four of the most adorable labrador pups tumbled out of the back.

“Oh, Adam they're so cute! Do you have to exercise them or what?”

“Hang on, Maeve. Step a bit closer to the pups.”

She did. And one of those bundles of fun made straight for Maeve to say hello. The female labrador rubbed her nose against Maeve's leg, begging for attention, so she stroked her, scratched her behind her floppy ear, and patted her head. The pup was loving it, while the others were basically just sniffing around the ground or rubbing Adam's legs.

“When we show pups to prospective owners, this is what we do. The pup that shows an interest like this in a possible owner first is the one that will be adopted, nine times out of ten.

“Say hello to your pup, Maeve. She really likes you.”

“Whaaat?? My pup?”

“Otis said you'd love something to cuddle while he was away.”

Maeve cried with all the emotions she had in her and picked up the little black labrador and hugged her tight. The pup licked her nose and made those irresistible puppy eyes at her. It was love at first sight.

And Adam added “Now you've got 10 days to get used to each other in your free time outside work at Aimee's. Are you happy, Maeve?”

Words failed her. Her amazing dickhead had done it again.


	68. A constant companion

Aimee squealed when she saw the little black bundle of fun at Maeve's feet. “Oh isn't she so so cute, babes? What are you going to call her?”

“Millie.”

“Ooo let me give her a cuddle!”

Maeve didn't need to explain why. Millie would be short for Milburn and Aimee had guessed that in a flash.

Adam was so comfortable with dogs and he didn't mind at all that he would be bringing a bed, a small cage and a basket to his ex-girlfriend's house. He had followed Maeve in the van to the Gibbs's place.

Millie would be in Maeve's room and both Aimee and her mum were fine with dogs. They'd had one that had died a couple of years ago and were always planning to get another.

And after a few minutes to check that Maeve's room was 'puppy-proof' he assured Maeve she could call him any time if there were problems before he left.

And of course Aimee and Maeve had a ton to talk about, bringing each other up to date after Otis had called Aimee seeking advice towards the end of Maeve's stay in Schaffhausen.

Aimee was so pleased that things had worked out so well.

“And it doesn't have to be 10 days here babes, you can stay as long as you like, and if you need some time on your own, you can walk Millie to the caravan. We'll sort something out.”

Maeve was absolutely sure that was going to work and told Otis so when they skyped briefly that night before bed.

“It's so good to feel I'm in good hands, dickhead. I'm getting stronger by the minute and I'm so grateful to everybody who's helping. So how do you like Millie as a name for the pup?”

His eyes and smile told her that he approved.

“Mum will be talking to Adam too, making sure our house is puppy-proof so you can bring her along any time you want to stay. Hope you like the idea of having a constant companion before..........”

She finished his sentence for him. “Before YOU become my constant companion after the wedding. We can plan lots more in the next few weeks and you'll be home in no time.”

“Yep. I've finalised things with Franz and he'll be looking for a replacement for me straight away. And, brown-eyes, we have Aimee to thank yet again for helping me do more to help us.”

“But you were the one who thought of Millie, Otis. I really ought to think of some way to thank you........ for everything. I love you”

Otis then said somethng that he usually heard from his fiancee. “Just be you, the lovely you, brown-eyes. And maybe read me a bedtime story now and then.”

She gave him a heartstopping smile, opened her copy of the album and let it fall open randomly.

“JUST SOMEONE ELSE TO LET YOU DOWN – AND I PUSHED HIM IN THE POOL, CALLED HIM THE COOKIE MONSTER”

Those five weeks went by in a flash. There was something big to plan for and she would be the one to pick him up in the car at Newport station. 

They would be Mr and Mrs Milburn-Wiley very very soon.


	69. The wedding day

The magnificent Bentley pulled up outside the Moordale registry office on that sunny spring morning and two very pretty young ladies got out. 

A smiling head-over-heels in love Maeve looked absolutely stunning in a short Oscar de la Renta wedding dress baring her left shoulder. The bridal watch glittered on her left wrist and in her right hand she held a bouquet of red flowers, which she lovingly called 'the clinic flowers', with white roses added for the special occasion.

Aimee wore a short light blue silk off-the-shoulder bridesmaid's dress and carried a posy of red and white roses and she just could not stop grinning.

And Otis waited inside, dressed in a silver-grey suit and light blue silk tie, seated in the front row near the ceremonial table, his best man Eric at his side.

The small number of guests gathered inside gasped in awe as Maeve entered and walked slowly down the aisle with Aimee close behind her. Otis got up and turned to wonder at the prettiest girl on the planet and their eyes met. The look they gave each other was so similar to the look they had exchanged on Maeve's visit to school after her suspension, but ten thousand times more intense.

The love between these two filled the room with a glow that radiated through the windows and far beyond. It was their day.

The weeks before the big day had passed busily with all the preparation that had needed to be done, and everything had gone smoothly. And it had only taken Maeve a week to recover fully from her 'missing you' weakness.

Millie had got so close to Maeve in the ten days she was at Aimee's and had grown rapidly. She had spent most nights at the red house on the hill and at Aimee's place, where Maeve could cuddle her at will. She got to know the caravan too, but pets weren't allowed. The cute black labrador made friends very quickly and there was no shortage of people wanting to walk her while Maeve was at work.

Maeve and Millie had picked Otis up at Newport station and, as promised, he had rarely left her side after that. He had jobs to do on the Kellers' website and holiday bookings were moving along nicely. And with his almost fluent German, Otis had started coaching both Moordale students and adults in the Easter holidays.

Maeve, Aimee and Jean had excitedly looked at dresses and flowers for the wedding and arranged a hot and cold buffet for the reception at the Ramblers Rest. The cake had arrived dead on time from Switzerland the day before the wedding.

The vows they made were modern and touching and they gazed deeply into each other's eyes as they spoke them together.

'I promise to dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever life brings. I vow to laugh with you and comfort you during times of joy and times of sorrow. I promise to always follow you, to fight for you and love you unconditionally and with all my heart for the rest of my life.'

And all the celebrant needed to do then was say 'I now pronounce you man and wife.'

The gold bands were slipped onto each other's fingers and Otis then kissed his blushing bride. Jean cried, along with most of the others in the room.

And the Bentley took them to the celebrations at the cabin in the woods, which went on until dawn the following day, followed by two nights in the bridal suite at Moordale's best hotel, during which the newlyweds hardly left their room before Otis left for his final three weeks in Schaffhausen.

The eventful gap year was rapidly approaching its end.


	70. A useful gap year

From rolling dough and making deliveries on an old bike, Otis had come a long way in the gap year. His skills had reached near proficient baking levels and he had played a significant role in the crafting of his own wedding cake. 

His German was good enough to be able to coach students and adults successfully, starting in the Easter holidays before the wedding. He'd played in more than a dozen live gigs and often stood in for the regular bassist in the band, and he could now be heard on a compilation CD. 

He had made valuable contacts, even with a multi-millionaire, who had provided him and Maeve with a flat in Paris and a Bentley for the wedding. And he'd become like a son to Eva Keller, who had known he'd be brilliant from the start. Now he was in charge of bookings and bakery marketing on their website. 

He felt perfectly at ease in Switzerland and would make many visits in the future, but as May approached, the only place he wanted to be was with his lovely wife in Moordale, and he was able to do so with the Kellers' blessing.

His only regret was that he had been so busy and involved in life in Schaffhausen that he hadn't read the signs in Maeve that she was missing him so much, especially after Zack's suicide. Because usually he could read her like an open book. But she had been able to hide from him how she was feeling after the tragic event in the garage. Maeve had hidden things just below the surface all her life and was an expert at that..........

But late in the day he had managed to finish a month early and he'd got his wife a lovely cuddly labrador pup, and a gold wedding ring.

And most significant of all, he had his strength from the love of a young woman who was nothing less than perfect.

And she couldn't wait. Nothing was going to keep them apart, ever again, and that was reflected in the enormous hug she gave him when she picked him up at Newport, with Millie bouncing along at her side. She handed him some more pages for his album to read in the car on the way home, and their favourite was simply entitled 'OUR WEDDING DAY'

Thanks mainly to Emily Sands, Maeve had grown too. She had developed from an excellent sixth-form student to a lab assistant and general administrator at Moordale. She was well-loved by everybody she had contact with and there was now no trace of the scary Maeve of the past. And she wasn't going to stand in Otis's way. But now she was through her loneliness and the gold and silver rings on her finger were the well-recognised symbols of a beautiful togetherness. These two were unique, and by the end of May, the date when Otis had originally been scheduled to finish in Switzerland, Maeve took her annual leave and they headed for St Lucia in the Caribbean for their belated honeymoon.

And with financial backing provided by their enterprising efforts, they spent the summer in Moordale doing their preparatory reading for Cambridge.

The gap year had proved very useful, but there would be no more separation, other than job-related overnight stays.

Otis and Maeve Milburn-Wiley...... a relationship made in paradise.


End file.
